


Once Upon A Broken Heart

by KittyCat1509



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Online Dating, Pregnancy, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat1509/pseuds/KittyCat1509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And I never believed fairy tales came true<br/>But now I know that they really do<br/>Now that I found you and now that I'm here with you<br/>Just look at the sunshine in you</p><p>Showed me a world I'd never seen<br/>I woke up and fell into this dream<br/>Happily ever, after just took time<br/>Once upon this broken heart of mine'</p><p>Beu Sisters - Once Upon A Broken Heart </p><p> </p><p>Having been single nearly all her life, Kate got used to being alone in New York City. The only company she had were her two cats and her good friend Olivia. But the Swedish writer just wants the best for the redheaded young woman and takes charge of finding Kate's Mr. Right for her, telling her to use online dating sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here, I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think of it, always am happy with ideas or constructive criticism.
> 
> Kate's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/day_in_brooklyn_ny/set?id=148983676
> 
> The people mentioned in this story all belong to themselves, I only own Kate and Olivia and the rest of the Original Characters that show up.

**Chapter 1**

 

“So tell me again. Why did you want to know all those personal things about me?”

Kate sat across from her friend Olivia, who was currently being grilled by the petite copper haired woman.

Katherine Ludwig was a twenty-five year old woman, who had followed her friend to New York, where she worked at a little corner store. Olivia James and her had met through a mutual friend at a party while Kate was staying London to work.

The blonde was an aspiring writer from Sweden, but had decided to move to the US to get better known for her works. She had always stood up for Kate when she tried to get back to her original work as hairdresser.

She had dreamed of having her own salon somewhere, making a name for herself and compete with the big stars of the business.

But so far it hadn't worked out too well for her, living in a small one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, near Manhattan Bridge. She loved going down to the banks and just enjoy the view of the city. It wasn't cheap, but she managed with the salary from both the bookstore at the corner and the grocery market across the street from her apartment.

Kate didn't want to depend on Olivia, so she always declined when the Swedish author asked her to move in with her.

And now they sat in her kitchenette, the redhead dressed in a sweater, yoga pants and a pair of pink claw house slippers, sipping her tea, while the writer was immaculately dressed in a pair of cream dress pants and a red designer blouse, drinking her Starbuck's coffee-to-go.

Ginger, an orange female kitten and Bucky, a Bengal male kitten were both laying curled up on the couch, Kate used as her bed. They weren't interested in anything the two women were speaking about.

The young blonde looked over at her friend, a small smile on her face as she turned the laptop so she could show her what she had done.

“I made you a profile on this totally respectable online dating website.” she said pointing to the name of the site.

LoveAwake.

It sounded so corny.

Groaning Kate laid her head in her hands. “Why do you insist on doing that? I'll get some guy. And besides I already had my fair share of men from dating sites and it was just one big disaster.”

“Well that Thomas guy was an idiot, he doesn't deserve you.”

Snorting loudly, the redhead stood up and walked over to the window, to lean on the kitchen counter. “Funny thing is, I really thought he was the one. Thomas was charming and looking at me and not just through me like all the other guys.”

Kate sighed, outside she could see a few couples stroll through the streets and down to the banks of the East River. “Maybe I'm just not girlfriend material, or even the family type. Probably in fifty years I sit alone in my apartment and have like a billion cats living with me.”

Olivia looked over at her friend. As she had gotten the call and Kate told her how Thomas dumped her after three weeks, because his ex-girlfriend was supposedly pregnant, she would have loved to go to him and give him a piece of her mind.

The blonde Swede had the feeling that ever since then, her best friend had tried to stay away as far as possible from any man that she could meet. The copper haired woman was always selling herself short, wearing baggy clothes, so no one could see her curvy body.

Always being on the slim side, the young writer never understood why Kate would be upset with her appearance. She never felt beautiful despite what she was wearing, even when they went shopping together, her friend took to the oversized and baggy clothes, rather than the ones, that would accentuate her body.

“He was an asshole, that's that. And now give it a try, maybe you can find a really cute guy there, that is your Mr. Right, the one for you.” Olivia smiled and laid a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder as she had made her way over to her friend.

Nodding her head the young woman sat down at the table again, looking over to her long time friend with a smile in return. “All right, can you help me with this?”

“Sure.”

Together they looked at the screen. At the website Kate could choose from different countries, but Olivia told her to stay in the US, no need to get away again, when she finally found a place where her new life could begin.

It was a long process, but at the end of the day they were both happy with what they had come up with.

Now all the redhead had to do was wait, and then maybe her heart felt wishes would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place in mid 2014, I also just came up with the book that is getting filmed, so it's not an actual occurence in the near future or any project that Chris Evans or Emma Stone did/will do.  
> Hope you like the second chapter, please let me know what you think  
> Thanks
> 
> Outfits:http://www.polyvore.com/bookstore_tea/set?id=149294271  
> http://www.polyvore.com/evening_at_home/set?id=149399711

**Chapter 2**

For the next few days Kate went to the bookstore to work. They had a new one at the grocery store so she wasn't needed. But the redhead didn't mind, she enjoyed her time there more than anywhere else.

Whenever she had time, Kate would sit down at the window and read one of the new books that came in every other day. Her boss Mrs. Davis was glad to have such a dedicated employee.

Today was one of those days. It was slow and not many customers had visited the store. Kate even thought about using one of the computers in the back to check her mails. Olivia had pestered her every day, to answer one of the enquiries that she got, but the redhead always answered, that none of the men that were there, were what she was looking for.

And it was the truth, Kate wanted stability, something that would last. Most men from the dating site just wanted a short fling, nothing serious.

Sighing to herself, she pulled out one of the new books, a romance novel where the main character lost both her husband and child and meets a stranger when she returned to her hometown. Shortly after they befriend each other and it leads to more.

It was a cliched story, but a beautiful one none the less. Sometimes the stories that had more cliches than others were the best to read, because they had everything: suspense, romance, drama, sometimes hot sex but not too much.

Kate was about halfway through the book, when the door opened beside her. In walked the young blonde with a big grin on her lips.

“Oh.My.God! You won't believe what just happened.” she said, plopping down in the chair next to the redhead.

“What's going on?”

“I just met up with my agent. They want to use my book to make it a movie!” Olivia screeched happily and clapping her hands.

Kate smiled at her friend, knowing it was a big accomplishment for her. Throwing the book on the table beside her, she hugged the Swedish writer tightly, sharing in her happiness.

“And do you already know who they want to star in it?”

Olivia shook her head, strands of her blonde hair falling out of the messy bun she had styled it in. “They're still looking for the perfect ones, but the producer mentioned something about Chris Evans and Emma Stone, though I'm not sure about it.”

“Oh well, I think they'd be good for Sam and Helen.”

Both were characters in Olivia's book 'A Love Gone Right'. In the book, Helen was the daughter of a famous CEO and treated like a princess, but after she had done some stupid things he sends her away to live by herself without his help or his money. In a small town in the Swedish country site she meets Sam. At first he isn't too keen on some stuck up girl from the big city, but after she helped him, looking after his daughter, who is disabled, he got to know Helen more.

Nodding her head, the young writer looked at her friend. “We'll see once they start casting them. But enough of me, what about you. How is it going with your men?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate brushed some imaginary dust from her white maxi dress. She only wore a jeans vest and a pair of flowery flats, as it the end of March and rather warm outside. “I don't really know. It's still the same. Most of the guys want one-night-stands, nothing serious.”

“Oh hun, I don't believe that there's just those guys.” Olivia said, laying her hand on her friends shoulder.

“Well there is one, I still haven't deleted it.” A small smile played on her lips and the blonde knew this might be her chance.

She leaned closer to the redhead. “Oh, tell me about this guy.”

“Well originally he, too, is from Europe. He was born in Romania and then moved to the US when he was a kid. He's 31, 5'11”, loves Tiramisu and lives here in New York.”

The Swedish writer nodded her head taking in the short description of this mystery guy. “Sounds like a catch, what's his name?”

“Sebastian.” Kate smiled, the picture he had in his profile wasn't too good, so she didn't really know what he looked like, but just having someone else close to her own home made her insides tingle.

“Hun I really think you should give this guy a chance. Who knows, maybe he is your Mr. Right.”

Sighing, the young woman shook her head, looking out at the busy street. “I'm not so sure. Maybe he runs for the hills, when he sees me the first time.”

Shaking her head, Olivia pulled her friend closer. “Why ever would he do such a thing. Your the best friend I can have, an amazing woman with a really big heart. Every man can be happy to have you, with your skills in the kitchen and your magic hands. I should know, I get the privilege every months when you do my hair.”

Chuckling softly, Kate promised the blonde that she would accept Sebastian and just wait how it worked out.

Ever since Thomas had left her, the redhead had her doubts about herself. She always thought, that she was not good enough for any man that followed, so she put herself first and hadn't let anyone crumble the walls she had built for herself. Kate started to change her lifestyle and pushed herself to start clean eating and exercise more, getting fitter and leaner, losing 110lbs, always being on the heavier side.

Everyone noticed the change, she even send pictures of every month to her family back in Germany, keeping them on track of her welfare and her life across the ocean.

“Well hun, I need to go, my agent wants to have another talk with me. I hope you'll keep your promise and talk to him. You need to stay positive.” Olivia said and hugged the redhead one last time, before she left the bookstore and meeting with her agent about the movie.

////////

Taking a deep breath, Kate's finger hovered over the accept button. She still was plauged by her self doubts, but she had promised her friend and the young woman was someone to always keep her promises.

Closing her eyes she pressed the button and waited, pulling her knees up under her large chunky knit sweater. Kate sat at the table in her small kitchenette, drinking a cup of tea and watching Ginger and Bucky playing on the couch.

She remembered fondly when she had gotten the two kittens. Her neighbor from across the hall had wanted to get them for his daughter, but the family found out a few days later, that Carly, the 7-year old, was allergic to animal hairs, so he had to give them away.

But Kate instantly fell in love with the two cuties and offered to take them.

A small 'Ping' shook her out of her reverie and her eyes moved to the computer screen.

_You have one knew message._

Kate felt her heart beat faster, not knowing what to expect. So she opened her account inbox, where a red one blinked at her.

There it was, black on white.

_Sebastian sent you a message_

Taking a deep breath the redhead opened it and started reading.

_Dear Katherine (what a lovely name) Thank you for accepting me, now I feel really special. I know it sounds corny, but just reading your profile had me intrigued. I would love to get to know you better and hope you will, too._

Blinking rapidly, Kate felt a slow smile forming on her lips and butterflies in her belly. It had been too long since someone was really interested in her and not just the blonde woman, with whom she went out on the weekends.

“Oh my god.” she said giggling and pressed the answer button. The redhead typed her answer, hoping it wasn't too giddy.

**Dear Sebastian, Thank you for even considering to get to know me, that make me feel special. I would love to get to know you better, too. As for your profile, as I read, that you were born in Romania, it just made me think of home again, feeling a tad bit better today.**

And so it went on for about two hours, both sending messages to and fro, talking about the day, well mostly Katherine, as Sebastian didn't really want to talk about it. But as the clock showed her that it was nearly one in the morning, the young woman said her good-byes to him and promised, that they would talk more the next day.

Once she had logged off, Kate made her way over to the couch and pulled out the bed, taking both Ginger and Bucky with her to cuddle some more. This night she went with a genuine smile on her lips to bed, forgetting all about the time with Thomas and just trying to move forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is up. Thank you all for reading and the Kudos, hope you enjoy this, too, so please leave me something.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/meeting_sebastian/set?id=149487241

**Chapter 3**

Today was Kate's day off, so she had decided to just relax and clean her apartment. Both Bucky and Ginger had taken to the small balcony that came with her apartment, but Kate had made sure that it was closed, so that they wouldn't tumble down onto the street, knowing her little ones.

Since the young woman had started talking to Sebastian nearly three weeks ago she was constantly in a good mood and always had a smile on her face. Usually they talked about their days, but never about their work.

He was always a bit secretive about it, but Kate understood, she didn't really want to talk about hers, too. They even exchanged pictures, though he usually sent one, where he was wearing a cap and sunglasses.

She remembered the first time, Sebastian had asked for a picture of her, she was so nervous about his reaction. Kate started with one that only showed her upper half, but for him it was not enough.

So she did what he asked and sent him a full body one. The reaction she got wasn't what Kate had expected. Because she never felt beautiful in her body, she was happy that he had found her wonderful to look at.

Since then her confidence had risen and she had started dressing in form-fitting clothes. Even Olivia and Mrs. Davis had noticed her current mood, nearly dancing around the bookstore and singing to herself.

She had just finished cleaning when her phone beeped. Taking it, Kate saw that she had a message from Sebastian. After a few days sending mails via the dating site they exchanged numbers, making it easier for them to talk.

Opening it, she read the message with a smile.

_What are you doing?_

**Cleaning my apartment. You?**

It took a few minuets before he answered, but Kate had already laid down on her couch.

_Working._

The redhead was about to respond when another text came in.

_I want to meet you._

Swallowing she looked a second time at her phone. Of course she had wanted to meet him, but would have liked some more time. Kate knew if she asked Olivia, her friend would tell her to meet with him.

Sighing she responded.

**When? Where?**

_Say for dinner, Italian, and some dancing after?_

**Okay, which one? Dress code?**

_Il Brigante, 214 Front St, dress casual._

**Great, looking forward to it.**

_Me too._

Leaning back on her couch, Kate closed her eyes. It was the first date since...well it's been a while.

She needed to call Olivia for help. Something casual could be anything.

So Kate called her blonde friend, asking what to wear.

////////////////////

Her hands shaking with nervousness and the butterflies dancing in her belly, Kate made her way to the restaurant.

She had taken Olivia's advice to just dress how she felt, as she wasn't sure how the date would work out, she wanted to be as casual as possible, so the redhead opted for cropped jeans, a long, flowy tank, light leather jacket and sneakers.

Pulling her black bag across her body, she walked inside. As it was dinner time, most of the tables were taken so she looked around if she could spot Sebastian somewhere.

All of a sudden an older man stopped next to Kate, surprising her. “Can I help you, miss?”he asked with a heavy Italian accent.

“I, ah I'm meeting someone here. Seems he hasn't arrived yet.” she said fidgeting with the chain of her bag.

At that the man grinned at her, pointing to a table in the back. “You must be Sebastian's date. He's over there, so go right ahead.”

Wide eyed, Kate nodded her head and made her way through the rows of tables to the one the chef of the restaurant – she now knew – pointed her at.

She could see someone sitting there, his back to her. He had dark brown hair and was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and boots.

Taking a deep breath, Kate laid her hand on his shoulder. “Sebastian?”

He turned his head and looked up.

A slight gasp left her lips as she saw who sat there.

It couldn't be.

No, she must have been mistaken.

“I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Turning around Kate wanted to leave, but a soft, yet still firm hand grabbed her wrist.

Looking back, she saw his clear blue eyes boring into her soft hazel ones.

“You're not mistaken. We have been talking for those weeks now.” he said and for the first time she heard his smooth voice.

Still unable to fathom who sat across from her, she let out a soft chuckle. It was quite surreal. “This is, well, I don't even know how to describe it.”

Sebastian Stan sat there, smiling over at her. “I know. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret for so long, but I think I wanted to make sure, that it wasn't just the fame that interested you in me.”

“Well to be honest, I should have gotten a hunch that it was you, with the new found fame as Bucky Barnes and being Romanian, but I guessed it was just coincidence.” Kate said laughing, as the shock finally wore off.

Biting his lip, he reached over and took her hand in his. “Still I'm glad it was the way we met, if Anthony and Chris wouldn't have threatened to have my hide, I probably would have never done what I did.”

They sat there, just looking at each other and enjoying the company. The only thing bursting their little bubble was the man from earlier.

“Would you like to order now?”

Sebastian looked at Kate, before he nodded his head. “Sure, uh, I'll take the usual. And uh”

The redhead was debating if it would make a bad first impression, if she got the meal she usual ate, while at an Italian restaurant.

“I, I'll take the Rigatoni al forno, please.”

“Si, of course. Some wine?” The chef smiled at them and wrote down the order of them both. Sebastian had opted to get the house wine, which would be perfect for their meals.

Turning back to Kate, as she shed her jacked, he smiled. “I'm glad you're not one of those woman that only have salad while eating out. My last girlfriend was like that.”

A slight blush colored her cheeks as she heard that. “Well, there's no use of getting sick, because I'm not eating. Besides I wouldn't be able to compete with any of the women from Hollywood, so I'll just leave it like that.”

“What? Katherine, babe, your perfect just like that.”

She looked down at her hands that lay now folded on the table.

A second time Sebastian laid his own hand over hers, stroking over the soft skin on the back. “But now tell me more about you, we only ever talked about our days.” he said smiling.

“Yeah, that's true. What more do you want to know?”

He grinned, leaning back in his seat. “How about your full name, and now that you know what I work as, what are you working as?”

“My full name is Katherine Ludwig, and I currently work at a bookstore in Brooklyn.”

“Currently? So you worked somewhere else before that?” he asked.

At that moment the food arrived and both dug in.

Kate let out a satisfied moan as she tasted her dish. It had been too long since she ate a real Italian meal.

“So?” Sebastian probed and the redhead across from him nodded her head smiling.

“Sorry, yeah I trained to be a hairdresser and stylist, but it's hard getting a good job or making a name of yourself, at least in a city like New York.”

He too nodded his head at her explanation and both continued to eat their meal. Afterward the Romanian born actor decided to get them both a dessert – Tiramisu.

“I hope it's okay that I got us something sweet. Luigi makes the best Tiramisu in town.” he grinned. “That is probably the only thing I would die for.”

Giggling, Kate took a sip of her wine, enjoying the flavor. “It's good, I like it, too. In my opinion my mum made the best. But I'm open for anything new.”

Now it was Sebastian's turn to laugh. “I'd have to try it to really make sure it's better than this one.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate grinned. “Then I'll probably have to make it some time in the future.”

His eyes widened and the actor nodded his head eagerly.

Soon the dessert arrived and both grinned at each other.

“So, what do you think?”

The redhead smiled. “It's good, really. But I'll make the one from my mum just for you. I even got one with apples.”

“Of course, I'd definitely try them both.”

Looking at him, she grinned. “Are you even allowed to eat that?”

Sebastian nodded his head. “Right now it's not so bad, but ask me in a few weeks again. Then I have to start training again.”

Laughing softly, Kate lightly shoved the plate away from her. “I'm sorry if I'm tempting you too much with this.”

“Oh god no, don't apologize. I'm glad for the distraction and time off right now.” The actor grinned at her.

They continued to look at each other, before they were only interrupted by Luigi, the chef, who asked, if they were done. Sebastian nodded his head and paid for them both, even though Kate protested greatly.

He shook his head and held out his hand for her. “I invited you and my mother raised me to be a gentleman, so I paid like it should be done.”

Letting out a sigh, Kate held onto his hand and they left the restaurant. Thankfully the paparazzi weren't out right now, because they both wanted to enjoy the time before anything could be found in the press.

Together they walked down the streets to a small club, that wasn't too well known. Sebastian had put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his body.

“Is it alright if we go there?” he asked pointing ahead to the entrance of the establishment.

Nodding her head, she grinned and joked. “Sure, at least then I can dance the food away again.”

“Too true, but you don't need it.” he said, kissing her cheek, causing the redhead to blush a bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading it and giving it a chance :)
> 
> Here are the links for the songs, used in the chapter:  
> Lose Control - The Saturdays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54_f08MgIAs  
> At the Beginning - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyLSSKPkyVw
> 
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think, if you like it or if you'd change something

**Chapter 4**

Together they walked inside, Sebastian's arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Kate could feel a giddy smile on her face and the butterflies flying in her belly.

The music in the club was enjoyable. Whenever Olivia had taken her out to a club, it usually was packed and the music so loud they couldn't even hear each other, even when they screamed over the beats of the songs.

The actor and the redhead found a seat in a back corner, enjoying the time alone, even with so many people around.

“So, what do you think?” he asked leaning back in his seat.

Kate smiled at him and nodded her head. “It's great, different from the other clubs I went to.”

Sebastian grinned. “Ah, so you go out a lot.”

It wasn't a question, more a statement. But the young woman shook her head. “Nope, not much. Usually my friend comes over and takes me with her.”

“And what are you doing if you're not going out?”

Kate decided to relax against her seat, too, looking down at her hands. “This is the first date I had in years. Olivia, my friend, she often thinks I need to get out more, but I enjoy a relaxed evening reading a book and playing with my two kittens.” She sighed and turned her eyes back to the dark haired actor. “I know it's boring, but I don't need alcohol and loud music to have fun.”

“No, not at all. I'd love to just have a boring night in, laying on the couch and do nothing else.” he told her, putting his hand on her knee.

Both felt a slight shock wave going through their body at the contact. Before, it was only friendly, but now the touches got more subtle, indicating that they wanted more.

“I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong, but you really intrigue me. Whenever we talked I got weak in the knees.” Sebastian grinned, brushing a piece of her red hair out of her face to look in Kate's eyes. “I never thought I would sound so sappy, but it really happened. I couldn't wait to really get to meet you, but with the premier and not being around much, I had to wait for the perfect time.”

Shaking her head, Kate moved closer to him. “I don't think it's sappy. I like it.”

Laughing, the actor pulled her close to his body. “Seems like we're moving rather fast.”

The redhead nodded her head. “Yeah, but we were talking for weeks, though it's not so bad, we only need to cover the bases again, like what kind of music do you like?”

“Ah, mostly everything that works for me, but Classic, that is another story. You?”

“Same, though I like listening to David Garrett, he's giving the Classic genre a new edge.”

The two of them continued to talk, even as a waiter brought over the drinks Sebastian had ordered for them.

Kate loved listening to his voice as he talked, hanging onto his every word. For Sebastian it wasn't so different, he watched her bite her lip when she thought over his question or put her hair behind her ear. Just looking at the subtle signs of flirting made him hot.

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

The redhead looked at him over the rim of her glass. “I have to work again.”

She sounded a bit sad, he noted. Sebastian had really hoped that she would still have time off, but he had to take what he could get. “How about lunch? Do you think we could make it a second date?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate grinned at the actor. “What do you think?”

“I'd love to.”

“Good.” she said and felt more confident now, kissing his cheek.

A few minutes later they were interrupted as a small woman stood on stage taking hold of the mic that the band used before.

“Is this thing even on?” she asked laughing and testing it.

The microphone made a squeaking noise and everyone laughed loudly.

“Alright, listen here. Tonight we have a special request. This lady here” she pointed to a woman standing in a bright pink heavy tulle dress. “has her bachelorette party and she wanted every woman here in this club to be part of it and dance to their hearts content, because there were only three ladies coming with her.”

Groaning, Kate laid her head on Sebastian's shoulder, who laughed at her antics.

“What's wrong, do you not want to dance?” he asked grinning. The red head shook her head, moving away from the actor.

“I do love to dance, but I don't want to make a fool of myself.”

“I don't think that would be possible.”

The young woman was just about to retort, when another woman stood in front of their table.

“Come on, we all want to dance. Let's have some fun.”

Never before had anyone told her to party with people she didn't even know, but the brunette standing there would have none of her declines. She grabbed her hand and pulled Kate to the dance floor, Sebastian all the while grinning like a fool.

The women in the club started of easy with some free style dances and even Kate had to admit that she had fun.

Unbeknownst to her, Sebastian had pulled out his phone, recording her dancing, before he was pulled up by the woman that had taken the redhead with her.

“Come on, their playing some slow songs now and I think your girlfriend would like the company.”

Before he was able to correct her, the actor already stood in front of Kate, you was still moving her body to the beat of the song. The DJ had announced it was called Lose Control by some British female band called The Saturdays.

_Oooh, ooh_   
_(Fashion, fashion, fashion, fashion)_   
_I always used to be the shy girl_   
_Not the hot girl_   
_And not-your-type girl_   
_I never cared about the cool clothes_   
_About the right shoes_   
_Making the right moves_

_Whos that boy?_   
_When he looks at me Im beautiful_   
_Whos that boy?_   
_(I should be the face of every fashion magazine)_

_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control, oh_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Theres a fire going on in my heart and soul_   
_Never before I met you, baby_   
_Never before tonight_   
_But youre making me believe its right_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control tonight_

_Im not used to being the first pick_   
_Like the cool chick_   
_From the in-clique_   
_I have always gone my own way_   
_Been my own girl_   
_In my own world_

_Whos that boy?_   
_When he looks at me Im beautiful_

_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control, oh_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Theres a fire going on in my heart and soul_   
_Never before I met you, baby_   
_Never before tonight_   
_But youre making me believe its right_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control tonight_

_(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_  
 _Is the night_  
 _(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_  
 _When I leave_  
 _(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_  
 _The past behind me_

_Tonight_   
_(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_   
_Is the night_   
_(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_   
_When Im here_   
_(Huh, huh-huh-huh)_   
_About to find me_

_Oooh, ooh_   
_Yeah, yeah_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control, oh_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Theres a fire going on in my heart and soul_   
_Never before I met you, baby_   
_Never before tonight_   
_But youre making me believe its right_   
_Oooh, ooh_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_   
_Gonna lose control tonight_

  
_Im gonna feel that feeling_  
 _Gonna lose control_  
 _Im gonna feel that feeling_  
 _Gonna lose control tonight_  
 _Im gonna feel that feeling_  
 _Gonna lose control_   
_Im gonna feel that feeling_  
 _Gonna lose control tonight_

Kate was mouthing the lyrics, smiling as she saw him approaching. Her hips moved from side to side and Sebastian's eyes were transfixed to the sight.

He put is hands around her waist and drew the redhead closer to his body.

“I thought you wanted to sit that one out.” she said grinning.

Shrugging his shoulders, he swayed with her. “One of the girls just grabbed me and told me to get here.”

Laughing softly, Kate put her arms on his neck as another song came on.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_   
_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_   
_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_   
_At the beginning with you_

“Thank you, Katherine.”

“For what? If you had to thank someone it would be my friend. She got me to accept your inquiry in the place.”

He kissed her cheek, before looking deep into her eyes. “Still, for the first time in years I feel like just a normal guy and not the actor that got famous for his role as Bucky.”

_No one told me I was going to find you_   
_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_   
_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_   
_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going_   
_Love is a river, I want to keep flowing_   
_Life is a road, now and forever_   
_Wonderful journey_

“Thank you, Sebastian, I'm happy you even considered getting to know me.” she said, putting her hands on his neck.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_   
_I'll be there when the storm's through_   
_At the end I want to be standing_   
_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_   
_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_   
_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_   
_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going_   
_Love is a river, I want to keep flowing_   
_Life is a road, now and forever_   
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_   
_I'll be there when the storm's through_   
_At the end I want to be standing_   
_At the beginning with you_

The actor put his hands on her lower back, swaying softly to the song that was playing. As he listened carefully to the lyrics. “Seems this song is rather fitting for our current situation.”

Laying her head on his shoulder, Kate laughed, too, and nodded her head. “So it seems. I like that one. And the movie it was played in at the end.”

“You'll have to show me one day, I'd like to see it, too.” he said, clasping the hand that had moved done to his chest.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_   
_Help me, alone in the dark_   
_Now I know my dream will live on_   
_I've been waiting too long_   
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going_   
_Love is a river, I want to keep flowing_   
_Life is a road, now and forever_   
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_   
_I'll be there when the storm's through_   
_In the end I want to be standing_   
_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going_   
_Love is a river, I want to keep going on_   
_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_   
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_   
_In the end I want to be standing_   
_At the beginning with you_

A while later, Sebastian and Kate made their way back to his car. The redhead was trying her hardest to decide, if she should ask him to drive her back to her apartment or if she should just take the next subway train.

They stopped in front of a sleek black Mercedes, as the actor looked back at her. “Come on, get in, I'll drive you home.”

Biting her lip, Kate looked uncertainly at him. “I...you don't need to. I'll take the sub.”

“Nonsense, get in.” he said shaking his head and pointing to the car.

Smiling softly, she got in and sat down on the leather seat, shifting to get more comfortable. Sebastian sat down behind the wheel, started the car and instinctively reached over, to take her hand in his larger one.

“So you just need to let me know where you live and we can be off.”

“Over in Brooklyn, I'll lead you there.”

Grinning, he started his car, before turning back to the red head. “Oh, my personal navigation system. I like that.”

Giggling loudly, Kate lightly hit his arm, but Sebastian didn't even feel the punch, yet he still put his lower lip out, pouting like a small child.

Shaking her head, the redhead leaned back in her seat and watched him driving through the big city.

“Something I wanted to ask the whole night.” he started, interrupting the silence in the car, that was only lightly dimmed by the soft music playing on the radio.

“Yeah.” Kate said, back to face him again.

“Is this your real hair color?”

Laughing, she shook her head. “No, I'm a natural brunette, but I wanted something else.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I still like it.” Sebastian said, taking her left hand and kissing the back of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one is up. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Here the outfits:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/book.worm/set?id=150314833  
> http://www.polyvore.com/party/set?id=150351932  
> http://www.polyvore.com/say_my_name/set?id=150770748
> 
> And I also want to thank Sherlockian_92 and GinaBaker1666 and all other readers for reading, bookmarking and giving my story kudos, so another big THANK YOU

_**Chapter 5** _

The coming day, Mrs. Davis found Kate storing the new books going through the orders that needed to be done.

The older woman had the feeling that the smile on the redheads face got broader since the last time she saw her. Something had to have changed, even in such a short space of time with only a day in between.

And even her attire got bolder. Mrs. Davis was used to such clothes from her niece and granddaughter, but it was rarely that she had seen Kate wear ripped jeans and a cropped coral colored top paired with wedge sandals.

The young woman had always been petite, but today she looked more like one of those Victoria Secret models that usually walked up and down the runway, than a bookstore employee.

By lunch time, both women had stocked every shelf in the store and just sat down in the office to go over the orderings, that Kate had done before.

But as soon as Mrs. Davis started sifting through the lists, the bell, hanging over the door chimed, indicating a new customer. Kate got up to take a look, but the older woman shook her head, telling her to sit down. The red head was always eager to please and didn't want her to overdue it in her old age.

The plump woman had a smile grazing her lips when she returned to the office, laying her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

“There is someone asking for you, Kate.”

Her hazel eyes turned to her boss, pointing to herself.

“Oh yes, a very nice looking young man.” she said, winking at the redhead, who hastily made her way out of the office.

As she neared the front of the shop, her smile broadened. “Sebastian!”

The dark haired actor grinned, taking her in with his eyes and walking over to her. He noticed, even with her platform shoes Kate was still nearly a head smaller than him. Putting his arms around her waist, Sebastian pulled her into his body. “You know what's funny?”

The red head smiled and put her arms on his broad shoulders, shaking her head. “Tell me.”

“You're the only one that calls me by my full name.” he said, staring into her hazel eyes.

Playing with the short hairs on his neck, Kate looked at him. “Well it is your given name and I didn't want to come up with a nickname that just wasn't for you.”

“Ah,” Sebastian nodded, brushing the hairs, that had escaped her messy bun, away from her face. “Just call me Baz, Sebby, Sebs or even the Wiener Soldier.”

Both snorted at the last name he told her. “Oh my god, where did you come up with that?”

“Not me, some friends of mine.” he said and Kate laughed.

She, too, brushed a piece of hair away, that had fallen into his forehead, letting her hand linger on Sebastian's cheek. “Ah well, the only name I can come up with would be Bastian or something we'd say back in Germany is Basti. But I think I'll stay with Sebastian for now.”

Nodding his head, the actor kissed her forehead, before moving away from her. Behind them Mrs Davis had come out of the office, smiling.

“Why don't you take that fine, young man and take your lunch break?” she asked, handing over Kate's handbag and nearly pushed her out. “And take a longer one today, it's a slow day.”

The redhead wanted to say something, but the older woman just winked at her, before shoving them out a final time.

Sebastian put his arm over her shoulder and waved at her boss as they passed by the window. “I like her.”

Grumbling, Kate took his arm off her shoulder and clasped his hand, pulling the actor after her with a smile. They crossed the street and stood in front of her apartment complex.

“Didn't we agree to go out for lunch?” he asked, leaning down to put his chin on her shoulder.

Kate tried to open the front door of the complex, while giggling as Sebastian's stubble rubbed teasingly on the side of her neck. “I thought I could cook for you, and as Mrs. Davis gave me more time off for my lunch break I can even give you the Tiramisu I made this morning.”

Turning back to the actor, she saw his eyes light up as he heard his beloved desserts name. “An amazing idea, sweetheart.”

Grinning, she grabbed his hand and led him up the three flights of stairs, before they arrived at her apartment. Slightly out of breath, he leaned against the wall beside her door.

“I can't remember it being so exhausting walking up a flight of stairs.” he moaned, pulling his hand through his short hair.

Kate looked over at him, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead from the humid air in the hallway. She felt a slight tingle going down from her chest to the apex of her thighs. The last time she had been intimate with anyone had been just too long ago.

“And here I thought you were fit and trained.” she said, finally getting the locks open.

Laughing, Sebastian pulled her closer. Ever since he had seen her in real life and not just on the pictures, he couldn't get enough of touching her. Katherine had a great body, even if she tried to put it down, but he made it his mission to make her feel good about it in any way possible.

“Oh I am trained. And fit.” he said, nuzzling her neck. “But it's been a long time since I had to walk up the stairs to an apartment.”

Nodding her head, she led him over to the center of her one-bedroom apartment. “Well, this is it. My humble abode.” she said turning a bit in her spot.

Sebastian looked around the slightly cramped space, but still it was totally her. He could see lots of books laying around as well as some cat toys. Taking a closer look he saw the tails swishing slightly on the couch. “Are those your two kittens?”

“Ah yeah, Bucky and Ginger.” she said, pointing out the two different kittens.

Laughing softly he put his hands on her hips, moving his thumbs over them in circles. “And you didn't name him after me?”

“Ah, no, that wasn't me. Actually the child that had them before me named them. She was a big fan of the Marvel Comics and of Bucky Barnes, so she named the male after him.” Kate explained.

The actor smiled and kissed her cheek. “Well, anyway, I like your apartment. It's you all the way.”

“Good, but now lets eat. I made some Quinoa and spiced chicken. I hope that's all right with you.”

“Yeah, I started training again, but our dinner yesterday didn't put a damper on my workout plans that my PT gave me.”

Kate smiled as she pulled out the food containers from her fridge. She put the food back into the pans and heated it, before having Sebastian set out the plates on the small table out on her balcony.

“So how do you like it?” she asked, taking a bite of her spice chicken.

Sebastian swallowed and nodded his head. “It's good, quite spicy, but I like it.”

“Thanks, usually I'm not overdoing it with the spices, but the dish is Indian so I just tried my hand at it.” she explained, taking a bite, herself.

He reached over and clasped her hand, softly stroking his slightly calloused fingers over the back of her hand. “Don't put yourself down, you're good at what you're doing.”

Smiling, with a slight blush on her cheeks, Kate brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and turned her eyes back to her food.

Having finished her meal, she motioned at Sebastian's. “Are you done? I got the dessert.”

Wiping some of the leftover sauce away from his lips, he nodded his head. “I'm done.”

She took the plates back inside and leaned against the counter. Taking a deep breath, Kate let out a sigh, the butterflies only slowly leaving her insides.

“Can I help you, babe?”

Startled, the redhead jumped a bit and turned around.

Seeing her slightly shocked expression, the actor apologized, putting his hands on her waist. “Are you okay?”

Not trusting her voice right now, Kate nodded her head, laying it under his chin and breathing in his cologne. “Sorry, it's just really surreal.”

“I know. I feel the same about it.” His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he pulled her head back, looking into the hazel eyes.

Sebastian was drawn into their depth, seeing little specks of gold around the pupils and the brown and green color morphing all the time with the rise of her desire. He put his thumbs up and stroked her slightly parted lips. “I got a question for you.” he said in a raspy voice.

“Yeah?”

Taking a deep breath, the actor pulled back a bit. “Chris is having a party. He scored the lead role in a new movie he's doing and he wanted a get together with his friends. So.”

“So?” she copied him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Sebastian laid his hands on her cheeks, stroking over the high bones and soft flesh. “Will you go there with me?”

 

////////////////////////

“Are you sure, this works?” she asked the dark haired actor sitting beside her.

He took the hand that was always fidgeting with the bottom of her black dress. Ever since Sebastian had told her about the party, she had been a nervous wreck, always asking if the things she did were okay.

Racking his eyes over her body from her newly honey and caramel blonde curls down to her nude platform pumps – a present he got for her.

Opting for a classy long sleeved LBD with nude mesh and black lace accents on her arms and shoulders made it more wearable to a party, at least in Kate's opinion. To top it off she wore the ring and earrings her mother had gotten her for Christmas from a German Jewelry Designer called Pippa&Jean. Once she had seen it, she totally fell in love with the accessories.

“Babe, you're looking fantastic. I don't know how I should keep my hands away from you for just a moment.” Sebastian said, lightly kissing her cheeks.

So far he hadn't gotten around to kiss her lips. Kate was still a bit reluctant, but he had sworn to himself that he would give her the time she needed as he heard the reason behind her feelings about herself and him.

The guy she had been with before must have done a real number on her, for the new blonde woman in his arms to have such self confidence issues.

Kate smiled, brushing a piece of her blonde hair away from her face. She had decided to wear it up with a few pieces left down and curled, while she wore smokey eye make-up and a slightly darker shade of red lipstick. 

The driver announced that they had arrived at the destination of the party and the honey blonde woman gripped Sebastian's hand tighter than before. During the drive the actor's fingers making lazy circles on her skin had distracted her from any nervousness she had felt in the days before.

But now it was back in full force and Kate's breath came in fast puffs of air. The dark haired actor watched his girlfriend – well at least he's called her girlfriend for some time, even if he hadn't asked Kate to go steady with him. He pulled her dainty hand up and kissed the back of it.

“Sweetheart, you are amazing and that's why I'm with you and why I love you.” he spoke and saw Katherine's eyes widen at the words he spoke.

“You?”

“Yeah, I do. But now let's get inside.” He kissed her cheek and helped Kate out of the Mercedes. Outside in front of the building waited a few people of the press taking pictures or asking questions.

As she saw them, Sebastian felt his fingers pressed tightly together and Kate shaking slightly. He comfortingly put his arm around her waist and moved inside with her, not bothering to answer any questions.

He looked around the private club and spotted Anthony Mackie and Chris Evans talking to a blonde woman. Turning back to Kate, who had visibly relaxed once they were inside, the actor smiled, nuzzling her neck. “Are you all right?”

“Yes thank you. About a hundred percent better than before.” she said with a smile matching his own.

Stroking her side, Sebastian lead her over to his friends. “I want to finally introduce you to my friends.”

“Okay.” Kate said, smiling at him and looking over to wear the two actors stood.

When they reached the two men, the blondes smile broadened. She had heard from Olivia that she was invited to a party to celebrate the castings and such, she never would have guessed it was the same one.

“Well if it isn't our Wiener Soldier.” Anthony joked clasping Sebastian's shoulder before smiling and turning to Kate. “Hey, I'm Anthony Mackie, but I guess you already knew that.”

Laughing softly the blonde nodded. “I actually did, but it's still nice to meet you. I'm Kate.”

“Ah finally, I never thought I'd get to see you in real life. Seb's been talking an awful lot about you and showed us pictures, but damn they don't do you justice.” Chris said, pulling her into a tight hug and Kate could see her friend smiling at her over his shoulder. “Oh and before I forget why we're all here tonight, this” he pointed to the other blonde in the small group “is my new boss, Olivia James.”

“Hey babes, how have you been.” the Swedish writer asked and pulled Kate into another embrace.

Grinning at the questioning looks of the three men, the newly blonde woman nodded her head. “It's been going steadily upwards.”

“You guys know each other?” Anthony asked pointing at the two friends.

Olivia grinned and nodded at Kate's own smile. “We knew each other before we both moved to New York.”

“Wow, never would have guessed that one.” Chris said and put his arms around the two women. “How about we all go over to the bar and get some drinks?”

Everyone agreed with him and Kate went back to Sebastian's side. She kissed his cheek and smiled, looking up into his dazzling blue eyes.

“I love you, too.” she spoke softly, grinning as his own smile broadened.

“Yo lovebirds, come on. Mackie's paying the first round.” Chris shouted, gaining the attention of the actor and his girlfriend.

Sebastian smiled, putting his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. “We better go before he get's whiny.” He said, his lips hovering over Kate's own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and thank you Olivia for leaving a comment, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Translations:  
> Dragostea mea = My love  
> As vrea sa te sarut = I'd like to kiss you  
> Ti-am spus astazi cat de mult te iubesc? = Did I tell you today how much I love you?  
> Esti frumoasa = You are beautiful  
> Esti dulce = You are sweet  
> Te iubesc = I love you
> 
> So a new chapter, have fun reading it and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6**

One by one the other guests of Chris' party arrived. The blonde could see Chris Hemsworth and his wife Elsa Pataky, a pregnant Scarlett Johansson with her boyfriend - or was it husband now?

Tom Hiddleston, RDJ and his wife, Mark Ruffalo, Samuel L. Jackson, Jeremy Renner and many more of the Marvel cast walked in. Kate watched the scene in front of her, sitting by the bar and sipping her drink.

Olivia stayed close to Chris Evans, talking with some of the actors. The blonde knew her friend and she could see the attraction between those two. The Swedish writer hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time and longed for something that every woman wanted – love, marriage, family.

Kate would keep an eye on it, maybe those two would end up together one way or another.

Lastly Emma Stone and her boyfriend Andrew Garfield arrived. “I'm sorry it took us so long, but Andrew wasn't done with his hair.” she told everyone laughing softly while ruffling his hair.

“You doing all right?” Sebastian asked standing next to her stool leaning on the bar.

Kate nodded her head and stroked her hand across his chest, pulling him done on the collar of his dress shirt. She roamed her eyes over his body, dressed in tight dark gray dress pants, the black waistcoat over the white button up.

“Dragostea mea.*” The dark haired actor saw the look in her eyes and leaned down, wanting to kiss her lips.

“I know what that means.” she whispered grinning, moving her face closer to his, but they were interrupted again.

“You going to hog that lovely lady all night?” the distinctive voice of Robert came from beside them.

Both Kate and Sebastian turned around to his co-star and smiled. “Actually I had something like that in mind. You know getting to a dark corner and make out until all of you are so drunk you don't even know we're gone.”

Both dark haired actors burst out laughing and Robert pulled his wife closer. “Well, if you didn't already know, I'm Robert and this is my wife Susan.”

“It's really nice to meet you both. And congrats.” Kate said, smiling at the other woman in front of her.

Susan grinned and put her hand over her still flat belly. “How'd you know?”

“Well, I've got a hunch and I watched you. You were only drinking juice like Scarlett and Elsa, so I figured either you just gave birth or are pregnant.”

Both men watched their women wide eyed.

“So far no one knows, I hope you can keep it to yourself.” Robert said, pulling his wife closer and Sebastian clasped his hand in a manly gesture.

“Of course. And congratulations.”

The Romanian put his hands back on Kate's waist and kissed her cheek, causing his new girlfriend to blush deeply.

“Aww, you guys are so cute.” Susan gushed putting her hands on her husbands shoulder, smiling broadly.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” Sebastian said, scratching the back of his head, not used to being around people again, that commented on his partnership.

“How did you guys meet?” Robert asked, getting himself another drink as they now stood at the bar with them both, well Susan sat down next to Kate, while her husband stood.

“Ah, actually we met at an online dating site, but it turned out the guy I talked to was actually Sebastian.” the blonde explained sipping her non-alcoholic beverage.

Susan looked over at the other actor, grinning. “Really, now how did you end up there, Seb?”

He laughed and pointed over to Chris Evans and Anthony. “Those two told me to go for it or they'd skin my ass before I could say Marvel, so yeah I went through with it and met her.”

Smiling, Kate rubbed her thumb softly over his light stubble and kissed his cheek.

“And what are you working as?” Robert ask, putting his arm over his wife's shoulder.

Blushing a bit, the blonde cleared her throat. “At the moment I still work at a bookstore. I trained to be a hairdresser and stylist, but so far I haven't found anywhere I could work as that.”

“Really, wow. But stylists are always wanted, so maybe you should do your own thing. And by the way I really love your outfit, it looks amazing.” Susan said, making the younger woman stand and twirl for her.

Kate thanked Robert's wife for her nice words, knowing they were sincere. But then the older woman got down from her seat and faced Sebastian. “I hope you don't mind, but I'll take her with me to show her off.”

And before he could say anything, Susan was gone, with his girlfriend trailing behind her. She sent him one last look before disappearing in the crowd.

“I like her.” Robert said, throwing back his drink, grinning at his friend and co-star.

“Good to know, old man.” Sebastian joked and took another sip of his own drink while fingering the beading on Kate's clutch.

///////////////

“Everyone, this is Kate.”

That was the only thing Susan said, when she pulled the poor young woman behind her to the group of females that sat around at the lounge.

The 'everyone' were simply the actresses or the wives and girlfriends of the men cast in the Marvel movies, that Chris stared in.

“Well, lets start with the introduction. Here's Scarlett, Elsa, Emma and Cobie. That's at least most of the girls and I met Olivia James before, so she should be around somewhere here.” Susan said and sat the blonde down next to Scarlett.

“It's nice to meet you all. I hope I'm not seeming rude, but this here is all quite new to me.” she said, fidgeting with the end of her dress again, her nerves on edge.

The strawberry blonde woman beside her smiled, putting her hand over Kate's slightly shaking ones. “Don't worry, we all started like you. Now I saw you with Sebastian.”

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at the women sitting with her.

“Are you guys an item?” Cobie asked, sipping her drink.

“Yeah, we met back in early March at a online dating site and have been together ever since we went out on a date and I finally found out who he really was.”

Elsa grinned. “So you didn't know who he was until you met him?”

“No, it wasn't like that. Sebastian told me most things, but still he never told me that he was the famous actor. So of course it was a bit of a shock when I walked up to the table he waited and saw him.” Kate explained smiling at the women.

“Okay, are you working in the business, too?” Elsa asked and Cobie, Emma and Scarlett nodded their heads, too, wanting to know the same.

Shaking her head, the blonde took a deep breath. “No, I work at a bookstore down the road from my apartment in Brooklyn.”

“But she wants to work as a freelance Stylist. She is one already, but hasn't found the right one yet.” Susan said, exaggerating a bit in her own explanation.

Of course Kate had thought about doing her own thing, but she was afraid that it wouldn't work out or that people only associated her with Sebastian and thought she used his fame to gain her own.

“Really. That sounds awesome. By the way I really love that outfit, it screams your name.” Emma said and heard a chorus of agreement. “If you ever get the job, let us know, there are never too many Stylists for us.”

The blonde smiled, happy that she had so much support form people, that didn't even know her. Thanking them, she looked up and found Chris Evans making his way over to them with Olivia.

“Hey guys, I just talked to the DJ, the dance floor is finally open, so if you want to dance, it's that way.” he said pointing behind him to an open space in the private club and then left to talk to the men at the bar.

Olivia walked over and crouched down next to Kate, before she introduced herself to the small female group. “Hey, I'm Olivia, the author of the book. But you guys can call me Liv.”

The women greeted in return and got back to talking.

“Oh I have to tell you, I read your book and it was so amazing. I really do hope the movie people will do a good job shooting it.” Susan gushed, taking a sip of her juice.

Scarlett nodded her head and grinned. “It's a good book, nice to read when I can't sleep with the little one moving around.” she said, rubbing her protruding belly in soft circles.

The Swedish writer smiled and congratulated the actress. “How far along are you now?”

“The birth date is in September, so I still have about four months to go.” the strawberry blonde woman said smiling at the other women.

Sighing, Kate looked around at the women gushing about babies and pregnancies. She turned back to watch Sebastian talking and joking with Chris, before she decided to join him again. Excusing herself from the group she walked back to the bar.

The dark haired actor saw her coming up to them and smiled, as Kate joined their own group again. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

“Ah, the mysterious lady has finally returned.” a British accented voice sounded from beside them.

Kate turned and smiled at Tom. “Yeah, I finally was able to leave the clutches of the female group on the other side.”

Laughing loudly, the Brit stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you, I'm Tom.”

“Katherine. It's nice to meet you all now in person.” she said, seeing as Jeremy, Samuel, Andrew, Mark and Chris Hemsworth had joined them.

“Well now we can finally put a name to that pretty face that Baz had showed us.” Jeremy said, boxing his co-star lightly on the arm.

Sebastian put his arm around her shoulders, pulling Kate into his body and kissing her head. “Chris said, the DJ started the music. Don't you want to dance?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, looking at the dancing people. There were Emma and Olivia goofing around and Susan and Robert putting some hot moves on the dance floor.

“Do you want to?” she asked, but before Sebastian had a chance to answer, Tom jumped at his chance.

“May I have just one dance? You know I can't resist putting my moves on the floor.” he said, grinning.

The dark haired actor smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. “Go on, I'll join you later.”

Kate nodded her head and trailed after the Brit, who was already swaying to the music. They reached the dance floor and Tom twirled her around, before moving his hips in a figure eight.

She really had to give it to him, the man could dance. “Where did you learn to dance like that?” she asked, twirling around, swinging her own hips left and right.

“I was a really lanky kid and didn't have the good looks like my friends, so I learned how to move and the ladies loved that more than the looks.”

Kate nodded her head, smiling as he started jumping around to the music. Had she attempted to do that, she would have probably fallen flat on her face. Laughing, Tom took her hand and showed her some of his moves, repeating it over and over again, until she had the hang of it.

Then the DJ changed the song to 'Footloose' but the Blake Shelton version. Kate had seen the movie and found the second version really good, having more modern elements in it.

“Do you want to try it?” the Brit asked holding her hand as the first tunes where nearly done.

The blonde nodded her head, grinning up at him. “Sure, let's try it.”

Tom counted the steps, both knowing the original moves, only varying it slightly. They did some Rock'n'Roll, some modern moves and Country line dances. All the while jumping around to the rhythm.

Only a few dancers were left and they too watched Tom and Kate putting their moves on the floor. Robert, Chris Evans, Sebastian and Jeremy all stood on the side lines hooting as they watched the two of them dance. The native Romanian hadn't understood how any woman was able to move like that in heels like the ones Kate was wearing, but she could really pull it off. Thankfully the dress she wore had a slit on the back so she still could move even with the length it had.

“I never knew your girl could move like that.” Chris said, clapping his hand on Sebastian's shoulders.

The dark haired actor grinned, looking at his friend. “Oh I already knew that, but I never showed you the video I made of her on our first date.”

“Damn, she's good. If those two were competing, it probably would be a tie.” Robert said, letting out a low whistle.

All too soon the song ended and the blonde grinned up at Chris' and Sebastian's co-star. Tom twirled her around one last time, before dipping her, earning whistles and cat calls from the crowed.

“Thank you, good sir, for this exceptional dance.” she said in her best British accent, as it had been years since the last time she was there.

Tom returned her grin, kissing the back of her hand and leading her over to her boyfriend, who waited eagerly for her.

Kate smiled and threw her arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing his cheek. “God babe, that was so much fun.” she said, still trying to catch her breath.

He laughed loudly. It was the first time she called him 'babe'. “I'm glad you had so much fun. Do you want to have another round?” he asked kissing her cheek.

“Sure, lets go back.” the blonde said, pulling him after her. Elsa had taken her husband with her, too, asking the DJ for some Latin and dance songs. She winked at the blonde woman dancing beside them, knowing that Kate had a good feeling for the rhythms.

She looked up at Sebastian, putting her hands on his shoulders and swinging her hips to the sides. “You up for this?”

He put his hands on the small of her back, just shy of her backside, the warmth seeping through her dress, making Kate shiver a bit from the feel. “Don't worry, I can keep up.”

Grinning she twirled away from him, sashaying, making the actor want to do naughty things to her, that weren't save for the dance floor.

Olivia and Elsa came over leaving both Chris' standing there together with Sebastian watching. Maluma's 'La Temperatura' was on and the three women moved in sync as if they hadn't done anything else in their lives.

“You good with this?” Elsa asked twirling her hips and moving her legs up and out.

The Swedish writer snorted and nodded her head. “You don't have to watch out for Kate, she's a master with these dances.”

And her friend should be right. Even in the tight dress and the heels Sebastian had gotten for her didn't keep her from moving to the Latin tunes. Nodding her head the three moved back to their men and rubbed their body against their fronts.

The dark haired actor had a hard time keeping the moans in and not take her out of the room to have his way with her. He put his arms over her chest, pulling Kate closer and grinding against her. “If you don't stop I'm not sure how long I can really keep it in my pants.”

The blonde smiled and looked at his face, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Grinding harder against his middle, she could feel his hardness. At least now she knew he was really attracted to her and didn't just pretend to be.

“And if I don't want you to keep it in your pants?”

Sebastian growled lowly. “As vrea sa te sarut*.”

Kate turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. “Please do.” she whispered, grinning at his questioning gaze. “I wanted to understand you, in case you say something mean, so I got this online course learning Romanian.”

His last girlfriend hadn't bothered. She didn't want to have to learn any more languages then she already had to with being an actress, so she never gave it a try. Sebastian didn't think it possible to fall in love deeper than he already had. “Ti-am spus astazi cat de mult te iubesc*?“

“Yes, but I like hearing you say it any time.” she said, reaching up and raking her fingers through his dark hair. Instinctively the actor moved his head closer, dipping lower.

The blonde felt the little puffs of air leaving his mouth. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, everything else in the lounge standing still around them and there were only the two of them now.

Sebastian moved his hands up from her hips, over her side and laid them on her neck. His thumbs softly stroked her jaw.

Not feeling his lips on hers, Kate opened her eyes in question, not sure what was keeping him. He starred into her hazel eyes, still stroking the soft skin of her face.

In the last few days he hadn't been able to see her, having been doing some Promos for Marvel. Sebastian knew, even if it were only days that all this meant so much more to him. He had missed her, hearing her voice talking about her day or joking with him.

This was everything he wanted, and more.

Leaning down he put his lips on hers, not bothering to acknowledge the cat calls, whistles and chorus of hooting from the guys. Sebastian only wanted Kate and everything that was her, including the taste of her lips and the feel of her skin on his.

Once he finally let his lips detach from Kate's, the dark haired actor smiled down at his girlfriend, who still left her eyes closed.

“Is it over already?” she asked in a whisper, not wanting the moment to end.

Sebastian nodded his head, as her eyes finally opened. He stroked his fingers across her cheek, smiling at the blonde. “And everyone saw it.”

Snorting, she laid her head under his chin, swaying to the music as Jeff Buckley's version of 'Hallelujah' was played. The native Romanian clasped her hand close to his heart while his other. To the onlookers it looked like they just stood there, but both moved around to the slow rhythm.

“Esti frumoasa*.“ he whispered in her hair, closing his eyes.

“Esti dulce*.” she responded, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. “Te iubesc*.”

Smiling, Sebastian kissed her again, liking the feeling of her lips on his own. They fit perfectly together, from head to toe, like two pieces of a puzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading my story and also a big Thank you to PaulaL1956 for giving it your Kudos. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it gets steamy toward the end. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/after_date_night/set?id=150758269
> 
> Translation:  
> Te doresc - I want you

**Chapter 7**

The taxi stopped in front of the brick stone building. Sebastian looked down at the blonde sleeping on his shoulder. 

He had seen it when Kate had returned to dance a few fast paced ones with Olivia, Elsa and Cobie. Her hazel eyes got darker and the pupils smaller. Thanking his friend, the actor walked up to his girlfriend and told her that it was time to go.

The native Romanian was happy that she had so much fun and found new friends with his own and his co-stars.

Stroking along her cheek, Sebastian roused her from her slumber, smiling softly as she groaned. Kate opened her eyes, looking around. 

“Are we there?” she asked, seeing the front of her building.

The actor nodded and paid the driver. He gave him the sign to wait a second and got out of the car with Kate, but wasn't sure if he should go up with her or not. The blonde bit her lips, having the same thoughts before she smiled at him. 

“Do you want to come up with me?”

Sebastian nodded, knocking on the door, so the driver would know that he was done for the night. He grabbed Kate's hand and walked after her, as they entered the building. This time it didn't take long for them to get to the apartment.

The blonde opened her front door and was greeted by her kittens. “Just sit down in the kitchen, I'll only be a moment.” she said pointing over to the small table in the corner of her kitchenette.

The dark haired actor sat down and watched his girlfriend feeding her pets, who dug in like they hadn't had anything to eat for months. Then she walked over to her computer and started it.

While she walked over to her closet and took out the clothes she would wear to bed, the laptop announced the results of the soccer games taking place at the moment.

“You're watching sports?” Sebastian asked, looking at the teams that were playing.

Grinning, Kate took her things and walked into her bathroom, calling back. “Yeah, German Soccer League all the way. Always have and always will.”

The actor laughed and went back to his seat, taking a look at his emails. His assistant had sent him the usual, promo dates, interview dates and one for a driving event. Jaguar's Villain Academy in Texas.

“What are you looking at?” Kate asked, putting her hands on his chest looking over his shoulder.

He smiled, stroking the soft skin of her arm. “My assistant sent me a few dates I should or can take on. 

The blonde smiled and pointed to his last date, the driving event. “That sounds really interesting.”

“It does, doesn't it?” Sebastian said, turning his head to look at her. 

Kate had donned a pair of sweat pants and an oversized jumper that slipped off her shoulder. Leaning in he kissed her lips, putting his hand on her neck.

“You're looking hot.” he whispered against her lips. 

The blonde smiled, running her fingers through his short, dark hair. “You're not bad yourself.” she said, looking him up and down.

Sebastian got up and pulled her into his body. He brushed the hair out of her face, smiling as she closed her eyes at his caress. “I'd like you to come with me. To that event I mean.”

Taking a deep breath, Kate put her hands on his own, interlacing their fingers and kissing his palm. “I'm not sure, I'd need to ask Mrs. Davis.”

“Oh babe, I don't want to push you. It's just, I'd love to have you with me.” he said, brushing his lips on her forehead.

Smiling she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, pouring all her feelings into that one action. “I'll ask her tomorrow.”

The actor put his hands on her waist, brushing against the bare skin there, as her jumper had road up slightly by her action. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Stan.” Kate said, pulling out of his embrace. She walked over to her couch and started the procedure she did every night. 

“I thought about what Susan said. You know about being a free lance Stylist.” She walked back over to her closet and pulled out the covers. 

Sebastian still stood there watching his girlfriend. Kate turned back to him and smiled. “Are you going to sleep in that or are you going to strip.”

The actor grinned and started unbuttoning his waistcoat, before moving onto his dress shirt. He pulled them both of and threw the clothes over the chair. “Better, iubita mea*?”

Kate bit her lower lip and nodded her head, sitting down on the bed, putting her hand out for Sebastian. Her hands shook slightly as she moved them over his chiseled chest and the ridges of his hard abs. Her journey ended at the bands of his dress pants and she felt his larger hands staying hers.

“I don't want you to do something you don't want to.” he said, holding back the moan that nearly spilled over his lips.

Even before the blonde started to stroke her fingers over his skin he had felt his hardness returning. He had calmed down after their heated dance so he didn't have to walk out of the lounge sporting a prominent hard-on, but then he had felt her soft skin under the jumper Kate wore and he was done for again. 

It had been too long all together since he had gotten laid and only having his hand to help him out.

Letting out a shaky breath, the blonde looked up at his hooded eyes, knowing she wasn't making the whole situation better. Kate popped the button open and pulled the zipper down, seeing his erection tenting the fabric of his boxers.

Breathing harshly in and out, Sebastian ran his hands through her loose hair, making the blonde look up at him. Her hazel eyes were glossy and her lips wet from her tongue moistening them. “Fuck, babe, you look so hot.”

A smile grazed her moisten lips and she brushed her hands over the front of his underwear. The native Romanian threw his head back, letting out a long moan as he felt the coolness from her hands against his erection.

Kate was getting bolder with every second, kissing the skin above his boxers, trailing her lips up his happy trail and back down, feeling the goosebumps starting to spread. She pushed her hands into the back of his dress pants, pulling them down.

Sebastian felt the fabric bunch around his ankles, his shoes still on but he didn't want to ruin the moment by leaning down and pulling them off. He looked down, as his girlfriend moved her mouth over the cloth of his boxers and felt a shiver run down his spine, her nails scrapping along his ass.

“Kate, stop. I don't want to rush you.” he breathed as the blonde pulled down the waistband of his underwear. 

She looked up, her pupils dilated like she had been high or intoxicated. The native Romanian knew she couldn't be drunk, as she hadn't touched the alcohol that was served at Chris' party and Kate would never touch drugs.

“I want it, Sebastian. It's been too long and the last time I waited to long before he left me.” she croaked, biting her lower lip and freeing his erection.

The dark haired actor couldn't take it anymore and leaned down to kiss her, pushing his lips hard and passionate onto her own. Kate let out a satisfied moan and stroked her hand over his hardness, feeling the heat against her cool palm, the ridges of his cock.

Pulling his head away from her, the actor breathed out harshly, holding her own in his hands, never looking away from her. But he wanted it to last, so Sebastian stayed her hand, taking it in his larger one.

Kate shot him a questioning glance, not knowing what he was doing, but he gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her softly.

Pulling her up from the bed, the actor put his hands on the soft skin under her jumper. “You're wearing too much clothes draga mea*.” he said and lifted it off her upper body.

She stood there, her arms trying to cover the naked skin, although she was still dressed in her sweats and a strapless bra, but Kate still felt exposed. The last time she had been naked, she had still been with Thomas and a few pounds heavier. 

“What's wrong?” Sebastian asked, already sensing the change in her mood. 

As soon as the fabric hit the floor he had seen the shine leave her eyes and her arms twitching. He lifted his hand, stroking her soft skin. 

Starting at the junction where her neck met her shoulder he ghosted his fingers down over the outside of her arm, circling her wrist before ascending on the inside again. She shivered lightly and the goosebumps broke out on her skin.

Kate turned her hazel eyes back to his clear blue ones, seeing the desire in them. She felt his fingers slipping over the fabric of her bra, pushing it down, freeing her breasts. Her own desire spiked as he put both his hands over her chest.

Swallowing the lump that nearly closed of her throat, she opened her mouth, trying to find the right words. To tell him what he wanted to know. 

“The last time a man saw me without clothes, I was a lot heavier than now. And I still have those scars from my torn skin.” she said, unconsciously rubbing over the stretch marks on her hips.

Sebastian shook his head and pushed Kate back onto the bed. She sat there her bra around her waist and still dressed in her sweats, watching the dark haired actor as he reached down and took off his shoes and the rest of his clothing. He raked his hand through his hair, before stepping up to her. 

The native Romanian moved his body closer to hers, leaning over her and making the blonde look up at him. He put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Sebastian moved his hand down to her shoulders, his lips following their path. 

Knowing her story the actor didn't look at the scars – that were barely seen at this point in her life – he saw them as a reminder of her struggle with herself and that she had won and finally found the life Kate always wanted.

“I love you for who you are, Katherine, not for how you look like.” he said closing his lips over her own, while putting his hands around her back and expertly opening the clasp of her bra.

Gasping, Kate pulled her fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it as his lips found her nipples. First lavishly kissing her generous chest, before moving his tongue over the rose-colored tips.

“Ugh, Seb.” she moaned as he treated the other one in the same way, before moving down to the tattoo she had on her side. 

It was something that would always remind her that she was a fighter. Kate had gotten it after the break up with Tom and beginning a new life. The main thing was a blossoming flower and the words 'Fighter' and 'Believer' in cursive script.

His fingers were cold, as they moved over her skin, tracing the lines. The blonde shivered at his touch and she felt the goose bumps rising over her flesh.

The dark haired actor softly pushed her back on the bed, his hands going down to her waist. Sebastian hooked his fingers in the band of her sweats, pulling them off. He looked down at the tantalizing body of his girlfriend laying there spread on the bed.

She was only left in her panties, a pair of black lacy ones. Grinning the native Romanian leaned over her, letting his lips wander over the soft skin, down from below her breasts to her belly button.

Sebastian dipped his tongue into her navel, hearing Kate's giggle as she felt the wet muscle tickle her skin.

“You know it's not the sound a man wants to hear just before having sex with his girl.” the actor joked, letting his fingers slide inside her panties, turning the giggle into a moan of pleasure.

“I'm sorry,” she said panting slightly as he moved his digits up and down her nether lips. “But I'm really ticklish.”

Looking up at her with his blue eyes darkened, Sebastian took his fingers away, moving them to the bands of her underwear. Kate watched her boyfriend with pleasure hooded eyes. A moan escaped her lips, as the native Romanian pulled the lace off and away, throwing it onto the pile of clothes laying in front of the couch bed.

“Te doresc*.” he whispered against the inside of her knee as he moved his way up to her center with his lips.

The blonde felt her legs shaking, either from anticipation or Sebastian's ministrations she didn't know, but she knew that she wanted him, too.

At last he reached her center, softly moving his plumb lips over the skin above her clit before his mouth moved against her, his tongue teasing her exposed sex.

Breathing in sharply, Kate clawed at the pillows under her head. “Please don't stop.” she moaned, arching her back and moving her crotch against his mouth.

Looking down between her drawn up legs, the blonde woman could see her boyfriend, his head slightly bobbing as he lapped at her and slid his fingers inside her slick folds. She reached out and raked her fingers again through his hair, occasionally pulling when he hit the special point inside her dripping pussy.

Sebastian licked his lips, moaning at the sweet taste of her juices, as he felt her walls contracting around his fingers. 

“You like that, yeah?” he asked looking up at her flushed face, putting his arm on her hips as Kate bucked against his hand, his thumb raking on her pearl.

The actor was answered by a loud moan, knowing what he was doing would render her speechless. “Cum for me baby. I know you want to.” 

He moved his finger faster inside her, feeling her walls spasm with the approach of her orgasm. Kate arched her back, nearly sitting up so she could hold onto Sebastian's back, raking her short nails over the skin.

The native Romanian groaned against her, but lapped up her juices as she came full force. Kate muffled her scream with her fist tightly pressed against her mouth and her eyes screwed shut.

“You're so beautiful when you cum.” he said, moving his tongue out and over his lips, licking the glistening substance away.

Breathing harshly, the blonde fell back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her body still trembling from the pleasure. Even when she was intimate with Tom, she never had such a earth shattering orgasm. With her ex it was in, out and done with.

But with Sebastian even the foreplay was magical. The smile reaching her eyes, Kate watched him kiss every surface of her body, taking special care of her tattoo and her breasts. Finally he stopped at her face, stroking his fingers over her cheeks, as he leaned over her on his elbows.

She reached out and put her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her body, liking the feel of his body against hers. Leaning in, Kate closed her lips over Sebastian's and moaned at the taste of him combined with her own juices.

Raking her hands through his hair, she felt his lips moving back down to the point where her shoulder met her neck, sucking hard. She knew there would be a hickey left, but she didn't care, she wanted everyone to see that she belonged to Sebastian. 

Kate reached down to his erection, stroking it. She wanted to reciprocate, but he would have none of it, pulling her hand up and intertwining his fingers with hers.

“You need to tell me, if you want me to stop.” the actor mumbled against her skin, gliding his tongue over the bruise he made.

Kate's eyes widened as he looked back at her and she shook her head, disagreeing with the actor. “Don't. Please don't stop now.” she said, moving her hips against his hardness, making the Romanian groan in pleasure.

“Birth control?” he asked with a gasp, locking his eyes with hers, as he leaned back on his knees.

Kate nodded her head, linking their hands together, as he looked down at her body. “I'm on the pill.”

Smiling, Sebastian pulled her legs further apart, hooking them over his hips. He put his hands on her waist, stroking his thumbs in soothing circles over the skin. The Romanian lined his cock up with her dripping center, pushing in gently.

It had been too long since Kate felt this way again. She put her legs tighter around his hips, pressing her heels hard into his ass. Sebastian moved against her, feeling the wall in her hot channel gripping his hardness every time he pushed in and moved out again.

A soft mewl left her lips as the ridges of his cock pressed against her G-spot, making her feel the pleasure rise again, starting at her toes and moving over her calves, knees and legs to her middle.

The Romanian groaned, putting his hands around her breast, squeezing tighter than before. He leaned down, kissing her neck and moving up to her ear, pulling it between his teeth. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked in a whisper, stroking the skin on her chin.

Kate nodded, pulling her fingers across his forehead and down to his neck, playing with the hair at the back, that was now slick with sweat. “I trust you.” 

Smiling, he kissed the bruise he left before the actor looped his arms around her back, pulling her up with him to sit on his lap. The new position made him reach deeper and the blonde gasped in pleasure.

Putting one of his hands on her waist, Sebastian helped Kate move the way he liked it, too. The other pulled her head closer, putting his lips over hers, as she moving up and down on his cock in a slow rhythm. 

Feeling the tightening start in her belly, she knew she was close to her orgasm. Being bold again, the blonde put her lips on his neck, biting softly on his skin, giving him the same treatment as he had done before. 

Groaning Sebastian raked his hands through her hair, pulling on the blonde locks. Kate looked at him with her hazel eyes, feeling the sweat roll down her back. 

A soft whine left her soon after as the tingling got more prominent, making her curl her toes and tighten her legs around his hips. His movements got more frantic as he too neared his orgasm. 

The Romanian felt it, too, his balls tightening as he pulled her down harder on his cock. He couldn't wait for her, telling his girlfriend before he moved his thumb down to her clit, rubbing it harshly to make her follow him. He released, spurting in her, making her feel the warmth of his seed on her walls.

“I love you.” Kate groaned as she came after him, kissing his lips hard.

Both were breathing harshly, feeling the sweat cooling on their slick skins. The blonde reached up and softly stroked across his forehead, pushing his wet hair away from his face. 

“I love you, too, Katherine.” he spoke against her skin, kissing the valley between her breasts.

Smiling softly, she put her hands on his neck, pulling him with her, as she moved back to lay on the bed, too tired to do anything now. Sebastian rolled over so he was laying beside her, before he took Kate back into his arms, making her lay against his side. She kissed his chest before the blonde put her head onto his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the LONG wait, but work was kinda stressy before easter. But now I finally have a new update for you. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I want to thank all that are reading this story and giving their Kudos, I really appreciate that.
> 
> Scumpete - sweetheart  
> Dragul meu - my Love
> 
> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/good_morning/set?id=151779022&lid=4257987  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=154880836

**Chapter 8**

Light filtered through the curtains into the small apartment, shining onto the bed. Kate felt the sun tickling her nose and opened her eyes. Turning her head away from the window, she looked back over her shoulder, seeing dark hair on her pillow.

Smiling softly, the blonde moved Sebastian's hands away from her body and got out of the bed. The actor grumbled a bit but turned around and slept on. Their nightly activities had apparently taken their toll on him, if he didn't even feel her leaving the bed.

Kate made her way to the bathroom, doing her usual morning routine and taking a quick shower. Ten minutes later, Sebastian still hadn't stirred from his slumber, as the blonde dressed in a striped tank and striped pajama shorts.

Grinning, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to the Romanian. He had turned back onto his back, the sheet bunched around his waist, showing off his hard abs and the defined V of his hips. Kate leaned over him, kissing first his cheeks, before she trailed her lips over Sebastian's mouth and down to his neck.

Moaning softly the actor turned his head towards his girlfriend, meeting her lips with his own, before he opened his eyes. “Mhmm. Good morning, scumpete*.”

“Good morning, sleepy head.” she said, a soft giggle leaving her lips.

With a grin of his own, Sebastian rolled over onto his side and pushed up on his elbow, looking over at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked brushing a strand of her still damp hair away from Kate's face.

Nodding her head, Katherine took his hand and brushed a kiss onto his palm. “I am more than okay.”

He smiled, pulling her closer by her neck to kiss her properly. Ending the kiss after a short while, the blonde got off the bed and walked over to the kitchenette. Before Sebastian had pulled her back to him, she had intended to make breakfast.

“I hope you are hungry.” she said, pulling out the pans she needed and the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

As per usual, Kate started her music player. She always needed it to play in the background, because without it, the apartment was just too silent.

The actor got out of the bed, pulling his boxers up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her smaller frame. “Of course I'm hungry.” he said grinning and brushing kisses along her neck.

“I meant for food.” she told him, pushing Sebastian's body away from hers so she could start their breakfast.

Knowing his girlfriend would handle it, the actor walked around the isle and sat down on one of the bar stools, watching her. It had been a long time since he had a woman cooking for him, especially his girlfriend.

Listening to the tunes that were playing on her phone, Kate moved her body along to the rhythms as she scrambled their eggs and made sure the bacon was getting crispy.

Then one of her favorite songs from her teenage days came on - The Magic Key by One-T. Turning up the volume, Kate grinned over at her boyfriend and started to rap along with the song.

“Listen up.  
This sudden end to my days  
Makes me wish I'd changed my ways  
Spent more time with the posse  
One-t, nine-t, bull-t, me  
From up here, life seems so small  
what's the meaning of it all?  
Miss the way it used to be  
One-t, nine-t, bull-t, me”

Sebastian watched her as she performed in front of him. Getting an idea and held up his hand and leaned over to his pants, pulling out his phone. He wanted to get as much videos and pictures of her as possible, so that he could always look at them when he was away to film or on promo tour.

“Where in the world could I be?  
Homies looking so cool, cool, I'm cool-t!  
Tuxedos made of snow  
Is there something I should know?  
Mom and Pop and littre bro  
Dead and gone so long ago  
Could this be paradise at last?  
The first test I've ever passed  
Music's the odyssey  
It's here for you, for me  
Just listen and find the magic key”

Laughing at him, Kate blew a kiss at the camera and went back to her scrambled eggs and bacon, not wanting them to burn.

“Aw come on, you just were in the flow.” he said, laughing as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Stopping the video, he saved it and walked over to her, taking out the plates, so the blonde could put the food on them. Once their breakfast was done, Sebastian took the full plates and put it outside on the table of her small balcony. Katherine followed with two glasses of orange juice and some bred rolls for them both.

“Have you had a good time, last night at the party?” the actor asked after he dug into his food.

Nodding her head, she took a sip of her juice and smiled at him. “I did. I'm glad I came with you.”

“I'm glad myself. But I have a feeling, if you didn't come with me, your friend would have taken you, too.”

Snorting, Kate nodded her head again. “Yeah, Liv would have pulled me along. Do you think Chris and her are getting together, too?”

Shrugging, Sebastian leaned back and looked over at his girlfriend. “Who knows, they were rather comfy last night. Might not take long and he's asking her to marry him.”

Kate gaped at her boyfriend, knowing he was joking around, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't be too wrong.

“You think?” she asked, taking his free hand in her own and stroking softly over the back of it.

“Maybe. Chris has been talking about it. Wanting to settle down and start a family.” the Romanian said.

Kate nodded her head and looked away from Sebastian, feeling a slight chill at that thought.

The dark haired actor picked up on her sudden mood change, settling his gaze back onto her face. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” she said, shaking her head and tried to eat her food, but ended up picking at the eggs and bacon.

“Tell me. I know something's up.”

Sighing, the blonde turned to look at her boyfriend, gauging his reaction. “How do you think about that topic?”

“About what topic?” Sebastian was a bit confused by her question.

“Marriage. Kids. The whole nine yards.” she said, watching him expectantly.

Leaning back in his chair, the actor raked his hand through his hair, knowing it was a sensitive topic for the both of them. “I want to do that, but I want to wait until it feels right.”

Biting her lip, Kate nodded her head and blinked her eyes, before she moved her own gaze away from him.

“Kate!” he said, making her turn back to Sebastian as he pulled her hand into his own. “You're the best thing that happened to me in a long time. But I just want to take what we have slow and not rush into something, we might regret later.”

Mustering up a watery smile, the blonde nodded her head, giving his larger hand a tight squeeze. “I know. You're the best damn thing to ever happen to me, Sebastian, and I don't want that to change.”

Smiling, the native Romanian pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly. Leaning her forehead against his, Kate looked deep into his sky blue eyes, getting lost in their swirl of blue and gray.

“Are you done with your food?” she finally asked, before she moved down from his lap.

Sebastian nodded his head, letting his eyes roam over her body. “Yeah, but I'll help you with it.”

He stood up and took the rest of their dishes, making his way back inside the apartment. Kate had already started cleaning their plates and the pans she used when he put the silverware and their glasses down.

Smiling, Sebastian kissed the side of her neck, before he went over to his clothes. He pulled on his pants and his dress shirt, when he felt heard his phone chime on the counter.

“Babe! Your phone!” the blonde said, looking over at her boyfriend, who already had his mobile in his hands.

“It's Chris.” he said answering the call of his friend and stepping outside onto the balcony again.

Grinning he sat down and leaned back in his seat. “Hey man! You already fit to be up and about?”

“Ah, you know me, Baz. I'm an early riser.” the blonde actor laughed, making his co-star chuckle in turn. “Did you guys come back alright last night?”

Sebastian sighed, raking his free hand through his dark hair, while looking over through the window at Kate. “Yeah, I got her home and stayed, like usually.”

“There's something you aren't telling me.” Chris said and the native Romanian could already picture the slight frown that would be on his friends face.

Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes. “I slept with Kate. We had sex and it's been the most amazing thing that's happened in the last few months.”

“Man, sounds like you had great night. I mean, she is a great woman and you both deserve each other.” his blonde co-star said and Sebastian could hear someone’s voice in the background.

“Do you have company?” he asked and heard his friend babbling nervously.

“Ah, well, it's just. Yeah.”

Chuckling at the way Chris sounded like a teenager, that was just found out playing with himself by his mom. “Is it Olivia?”

“Uhm...I, she. It was late and she offered to let me stay at her apartment.”

Kate had seen Sebastian leaving the apartment and decided to join him after she finished with the dishes. As she walked out onto the balcony with Ginger and Bucky following her, the blonde could hear her boyfriend laughing.

“Ah, I bet you slept on the couch and she went to her bedroom.”

Raising her eyebrows at Sebastian's sentence, Katherine settled on his lap and put her arms around his neck. “What's going on?” she asked quietly.

Sebastian put his phone on speaker and both listened intently to the conversation between the two co-stars.

“Nothing happened!” Chris exclaimed and the blonde couldn't help the snort that rose up in her throat. “Really.”

“If you say so, Evans.”

Chuckling, the blonde actor stopped his friend. “Shut up, Stan. Let's just stop this awkward conversation. What's new with you guys, besides the obvious?”

“Well, my girl is probably joining me at the Jaguar Villain Academy. I know she just loves the fast cars.” Sebastian said and earned a hit on his shoulder.

Groaning softly, he rubbed the spot and pouted at Kate, who watched him with a playful scowl.

“Is she there?” Chris asked and the blonde giggled loudly.

“Good morning Mr. Evans.”

“Ah, I think this just brightened my day.” he said, laughing. “Are you really going to go with him? You sure about that?”

Katherine smiled over at her boyfriend. “Yeah, I'm sure. I just need to take the time off from work, but knowing my boss, it won't be a problem.”

“Well, invite me to his funeral please.”

“Hey!” Sebastian shouted, an outrageous look on his face, but the blonde made sure to not let him say anything, stroking the back of his neck.

“Don't worry. That won't happen. I'm tougher than I look and you need the guy for your movies.”

Hearing the chuckle of his co-star, the Romanian shook his head, pulling his girlfriend closer to his body.

“That's good to know, as he has a few more projects to do before he can leave us all.”

“Well thanks, Evans, but you know, we gotta go now. Bye!” he said, ending the call before his friend could say anything.

Kate grinned at Sebastian and stroked his cheeks before raking her hands through his dark hair. “You were kind of mean to your supposed friend.”

“Come on, give me a break. I mean I was wiped for fifty years and it's still hard remembering my good friend.”

Laughing the two of them enjoyed their time together without any interruptions. The blonde leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as her two cats played around on the wooden tiles. The native Romanian put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

“Te iubesc.” he spoke softly and smiled as his girlfriend repeated his words.

//////

“So you're coming with me?” Sebastian asked as Kate got off the phone with Mrs. Davis.

The blonde nodded her head and threw her arms around his neck. “I'm so excited for this.”

Laughing, he put his hands on her waist, making her shirt ride up and expose the naked skin above her jeans. “I'm looking forward to that trip, scumpete*.”

Kissing her soundly, Sebastian pulled her up, making Katherine squeal in delight and sling her legs around his waist. She put her hands on his face and grinned against his lips.

“Do you want a repeat of last night, dragul meu*?” she asked as they parted.

His lips spreading up into a smile, the dark haired actor shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn't say no, if you wanted to.”

Biting her lower lip, Kate nodded her head, pulling his lips back onto hers and letting Sebastian laying her down onto the bed. His hands found their way under her top, stroking along the soft skin there.

Leaning down, he let his lips roam over the column of her neck, before he found her soft spot behind her ear.

Moaning loudly, the blonde let his fingers move through his hair, pulling hard whenever he found a spot that made her tingle all over.

Breathing heavily and feeling her toes curling, Katherine's hands moved over his dress shirt, opening the buttons and reaching inside, to feel his skin against her fingers. Sebastian let out a soft moan, laying his head down on her shoulder, kissing along her collarbone.

“You're amazing, scumpete*.” he murmured, smiling softly at her as he lined his face with Kate's.

Kissing along his neck, the blonde whispered against his skin. “So are you, Sebastian.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one, thanks to all that left Kudos again and are reading this story. I wanted to apologize in advance as I didn't know who Sebastian's manager or agent is, so I just made her up - if anyone of you knows, please let me know.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/jaguar_villain_academy_welcome_reception/set?id=154888943&lid=4257987
> 
> Scumpete - Sweetheart  
> Te iubesc - I love you
> 
> As always enjoy reading and let me know what you think of it.  
> Thank you

**Chapter 9**

**Sebastian Stan & Katherine Ludwig: New Couple Alert?**

_Things are reportedly heating up between **Sebastian Stan** and **Katherine Ludwig**!_

_Rumors have been swirling for weeks that the pair are dating after the 31-year-old Captain America actor has posted multiple photos on Instagram that have included Katherine in them._

_“They met unexpectedly but have hit it off very well.” a source told Us Weekly. “They're both having fun together and seeing where it goes. They're both very art minded and thoughtful people.”_

_Sebastian and **Katherine** , now known for her work as New York's newest freelance Stylist were spending time together at Chris Evan's party over the weekend, where they “practically never left each other's side.”_

_Only to have a quick dance with Stan's co-star Tom Hiddleston._

**DO YOU THINK** _Sebastian Stan and Katherine Ludwig make a cute couple?_

She sat down, biting her lip as she read the article. Kate knew that it wouldn't take long for the press to find out about them.

“What am I going to do, Liv?” she asked her friend as they talked on the phone about the article on justjared.com

“You're going to be the same woman as every other day, too. Nothing will change his thoughts about you. And, I mean they didn't exactly bad mouth you.”

Sighing, the blonde looked over at her boyfriend who was just putting his clothes away in the wardrobe of their hotel room. “But I'm really afraid about this. What if his fans don't like me and I'm bad for his publicity?”

“Kate, hun, stop thinking like that. You not being part of that world, doesn't mean it's bad.” Olivia said and the blonde could already picture her friend shaking her head at her antics.

“But”

“No 'Buts'. Enjoy the time at that Academy, make new friends. Do what you're good at and be with your man.” the Swedish writer said and a small smile moved itself on Katherine's lips.

“Now that you said that. How's Captain America treating you?” Kate asked smiling as Sebastian came to sit down beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She could hear Liv giggling and Chris talking softly beside her. “Chris just got back from London, but he'll have to leave for LA soon. But he allowed me to keep East for the time being.”

Sighing softly, the blonde felt for her friend, knowing that it would be hard if they would have to have a long-distance relationship. “Well, then you should enjoy the time with Chris, too, before he leaves town again.”

“Oh I definitely will.” Olivia said, laughing loudly.

The two women said their good-byes and Kate finally got off the phone.

“You alright, babe?” Sebastian asked, stroking her arm and pulling her into his side.

The blonde nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Liv called, telling me about the article on justjared.”

He turned his eyes to watch her carefully, as he heard her words. “Scumpete*:”

“Don't. I know. I'm just afraid that your fans won't like you anymore because you're with me.” she said looking at her boyfriend, who had raised his eyebrows at her words.

Sighing the actor shook his head, putting his free hand under her chin and raising it to make Kate look him in the eye. “Babe, nothing will change the fact that I am with you. Even if some fans turn their back on me, I will still have a few that stay true to me.”

Sebastian grinned and pulled out his phone, showing the blonde the numerous comments he had on his Instagram page. “My fans love you, Katherine. They support us and knew we were an item even before that article was out.”

Wide eyed, she took his mobile and scrolled through the photos and videos he took of her. Katherine never knew that he had made her so popular, at least on his social network. Most of his fans comments were nice, saying that he was lucky to find someone like her, someone normal. Only a few told him to get another woman by his side, someone that would help him get on in his career or someone that was better to look at.

The native Romanian smiled and kissed her cheek, taking his phone from her hands before he snapped another picture of them.

He instantly put it on his Instagram account and Kate felt giddy about the reactions of his fans.

“I love you and nothing will change that.” Sebastian told her, softly stroking her cheek and pushing away a stray strand, that had fallen out of her braid.

“Te iubesc*, Sebastian. Thank you for everything you have done for me.” she said, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

They had been together for a month now and so far Kate had found a place to open her shop as free lance stylist. She asked Susan, if her stylist could help her and give her a few tips.

Elise Thompson, the woman who usually made sure that Robert's wife looked her best, gladly accepted, knowing that a start in the business was a tough one. She had called the blonde and emailed her some links and books for references, knowing that Kate already head most of the knowledge she needed with being a hairdresser and make-up artist.

“You don't need to thank me. I am just as happy to be with you.” He kissed her forehead, putting his arm back on her shoulder. “So? Did Olivia tell you how the movie was moving along.”

“She texted the day before, saying that Chris was doing an amazing job and Emma and him are just a wonderful couple.” the blond said, grinning as Sebastian nodded his head. “If everything is going like planned, the movie will be out shortly before the Oscars. Liv wanted it to be done as soon as possible, kowing that both have a few projects going on.”

The dark haird actor grinned in return. “Well they might get lucky and the movie will be considered for an Award.”

“You shouldn't look too far into the future yet. I wouldn't want Liv to be down if it's not working out for her.”

Sighing, he nodded his head and layed back on the queen size bed. Kate turned around and smiled at him, decideing to snuggle up to her boyfriend instead of putting her things away like she had planned to.

“Tonight is the 'Welcome Ceremony' in the hotel lobby.” he told her.

The blonde looked up at Sebastian, stroking her hand over his chest. “What's the dress code?”

“Ah, dressy I think, but nothing too fancy.”

“Do we still have time for a quick nap?” she asked, laying her head over his left breast, listening to his steady heart beat.

The actor smiled, turning a bit, so his arms enclosed her body. “I think that can be arranged.”

**//////////////////**

Turning around at the sound of the camera shutter clicking, Kate turned to see her boyfriend standing there.

„Did you just“ she started and saw Sebastian nodding his head.

„I did.“

Smirking he walked up to her doing his best imitation of the Master Card ad. „Iphone: 600$. The Michael Kors watch I gifted to my Scumpete*: 275$. My sexy grilfriend getting ready: priceless.“

Laughing loudly, the blonde walked out of the bathroom and up to the native Romanian. She had finished dressing and doing her hair for the party that night. As Sebastian had said the occasion was dressy, Katherine decided on wearing lavender colored skinny pants, a black sleeveless leather crop top and black platform heels.

As usual her make-up was light, while she put her hair up into a high ponytail. Kate walked up to the dark haired actor and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

„You, Mister Stan are just as sexy as ever.“ she said looking down at his dark shirt and his black jeans, paired with dark boots.

He grinned, kissing her lips softly and pulling her closer into his body. His arms slung around her waist, feeling the naked flesh of her back and stroking his fingers over her skin.

„Why thank you, but still I think all eyes will be on you tonight.“

Smiling softly, the blonde left the circle of his arms and grabbed her clutch, making sure that her mobile and other essentials were in the tiny bag.

She turned to Sebastian and reached for his hand. „Are you ready to go?“

The actor nodded his head and they walked together to the lobby, where the reception was held.

**//////**

Many people had already arrived talking about the cars they owned or just where the came from all together.

Kate leaned into Sebastian, enjoying his body against hers. Smiling softly the actor lead her over to one of the standing tables, where a waiter served champagne as a welcoming drink.

„Well, well. I didn't know you'd be here, too.“ a melodic voice said from behind them.

Both the actor and his girlfriend turned around to see another blonde woman standing there, smiling at them both.

„Hey!“ the Romanian started. „That's one hell of a surprise. Scumpete, that's Mena Suvari. Another actress.“

Kate took a quick sip of her champagne before she shook the hand of the second celebrity guest at the circuit. “It's nice to meet you, I'm Katherine.”

“The pleasures all mine.” Mena said, smiling brightly at her. Are you his PR assistant?“

Laughing loudly, Sebastian pulled her back against his body, kissing the side of her head. “She's my girlfriend.”

“Oh. I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've seen him and the last I knew he was with Leighton.” the blonde actress said apologetically.

Kate smiled and put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. “Don't worry. We tried to keep it as low profile as possible, but this one here always keeps posting pics of me on Instagram.” she said laughing and poked the dark haired actor in the ribs.

“Hey. I'm just showing the world how much I love you.” he said, kissing her soundly on her lips, causing Mena to giggle at their PDA.

Feeling the eyes of the many people attending the event and Meno on them, the blonde couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck and up to her cheeks.

“You guys are so cute.” the blonde actress gushed, earning another smile from the couple.

Sebastian turned to Katherine. “Thank you, but honestly it's Kate that is cuter than I.”

“Ah, anyway are you excited about the event?” his grilfriend asked the other blonde woman in their circle.

Nodding her head, Mena grinned brightly. “I can't wait to get my hand on one of those F-Type Coupes. It's amazing.”

“I bet. Sebastian is already acting like a small child waiting for his Christmas presents.”

The native Romanian sent his girlfriend a scowl as he heard the words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth.

Both women giggled at the look on his face. The blonde reached her hand up and laid it on his cheek, kissing his chin softly. “Don't be mad. It's just the way you are.”

Knowing that it was useless to deny anything, Sebastian nodded his head, throwing his arm around Katherine's shoulder. “Yeah. I too can't wait to drive one of those.”

“Well then. I need to get back to my assistant, she's waiting for me over there.” Mena said pointing to a table a few rows over where another woman stood, smiling at them. “I'll probably see you guys around.”

Nodding their heads, the actor and his girlfriend said their goodbyes for the night.

“Is your assistant going to join us, too?” Kate asked, sipping the rest of her drink, while Sebastian was left to his water, as he wasn't allowed to drink during his training.

The native Romanian nodded his head, smiling down at the blonde in front of her. “Yeah, he'll join us tomorrow. So we're alone for some time until he arrives.”

“Mhm, good to know.” she giggled, her cheeks colored red from the alcohol she had consumed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally another one, sorry for taking so long, but hope you like this one, too. I also wanted to thank PrimaDea and skmitton, and thanks to BohemianRhapsody86 and Jade01 for giving Kudos and commenting. Also thank you to all others that are reading and leaving their Kudos, it means a lot. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Scumpete - Sweetheart  
> Tu eşti iubirea vieţii mele - You are the love of my life
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/jaguar_villians_academy_texas/set?id=151370528

**Chapter 10**

Kate smiled, as she saw Sebastian parking the car in front of her. He got out and grinned at her from beneath his helmet. Dressed in camouflage pants and a white shirt, paired with his boots, he looked like a bit of a bad boy, her bad boy, while she had decided to stay a bit on the softer side, dressed in a black graphic shirt, yellow shorts and her well worn boots.

“Did you see me?” the dark haired actor asked, acting like a giddy child as he walked up to her.

The blonde nodded her head. “I did. You were amazing, baby.”

Katherine put her hands on his cheeks, pulling the Romanian's lips to wards her own, sealing it in a heated kiss. Michael, the instructor came up to the couple, smiling broadly.

“Would you like to take a spin?” he asked, making them part.

Both looked over at the man, and before she could tell him 'No', Sebastian had already nodded his head at the suggestion.

“I...am not really sure.” Kate tried again, but both her boyfriend and the instructor would have none of it.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Michael grinned over at the dark haired actor and nodded his head. “Come on, you're a guest here, too. And nothing will go wrong. I promise.”

Facing Sebastian again, the blonde nodded her head, with a slight shrug. Knowing her boyfriend, there was no way she could get out of this and thinking back to her talk with Olivia, Katherine decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Once they were back in New York she would start with her own shop, having been able to get everything ready for her first serious job.

“Alright.” she said, taking the helmet from the native Romanian's hand and put it on her head, securing the straps and head set, that was inside so she could talk with the instructors.

She got into the car, running her hands over the sleek interior of the Jaguar. Michael grinned broadly as he took a seat beside her, seeing the younger woman appreciating the design of the car.

“You ready to get this show on the road?” he asked, putting on his own helmet and motioning for Kate to get the seat belt, too.

Nodding her head, the blonde gave Sebastian a thumbs up and started the car.

Laughing the Romanian actor sat down next to Mena and watched as his girlfriend sped off with the F-Type Coupe.

“So how fast did Sebastian go?” Kate asked as the drove away from the pit.

Chuckling softly, Michael looked over at her, seeing her already small frame getting dwarfed by the sports seat of the car. “He was fast, but this car can go faster.”

The grin on her lips widened and the blonde pressed down on the accelerator, making them shoot of onto the circuit.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins, Kate let out a soft scream as they raced down the track of the Circuit of the Americas. The accelerator needle moved higher on the dashboard, turning everything outside the car into a blur of greens and whites and blues.

“So, how do you feel?” Michael asked over the headset.

She whooped loudly, making the instructor grin at her. “This is amazing!”

Feeling more confident by the second, the blonde did a second round, listening to all the instructions Micheal gave her, making sure she stayed on the track.

Finally after the third round, he told her to get back to the pit, not wanting to strain the free drives of the Jaguar Company. Stopping the car and turning the ignition off, Kate jumped out of the F-Type and pulled her helmet off.

“Oh my god!” she shouted running up to Sebastian who grinned over at her. “That was so amazing. Thank you, for taking me with you.”

This time it was his girlfriend who acted like a giddy child, making him laugh as she jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly.

Softly brushing the stray hairs, that had escaped her braid, from her face, the dark haired actor looked deeply into her hazel eyes, seeing them shine with glee. “I'm glad you had fun. I would take you anywhere with me if I could.”

“Hey love birds.” came a soft spoken sound from behind them.

Both Sebastian and Kate turned around and saw, Jeanette, his assistant standing there, smiling at them.

“I was told I could find you guys here.” she said walking over, first to embrace the blonde and then her Romanian charge.

The actor scratched the back of his head after he broke the hug and smiled at the brunette woman in front of him. “Yeah, sorry. I asked Michael to let Kate take a spin and she rather enjoyed it. Too much for my taste.”

“Oh come on! Don't be a sore looser because I was faster than you in one lap.”

Scrunching up his face Sebastian pulled her back into his arms. “I'm not a sore looser, I just find it amazing that you aren't afraid to drive a car like that.”

“I went to this one driver training before I moved to the US, but some things aren't forgotten.” she told him with a broad grin and kissed his cheek.

Jeanette grinned, too, putting her hand on the native Romanian's shoulder. “Don't worry, there are still things you're better at.”

Both women giggled, making him groan at the display in front of him. “You guys are really mean. At least you could have been nice to me, Jeanette.”

**///////////**

“Mhmm, babe. Please don't stop.”

Sebastian's moans echoed through the bedroom, as Kate kissed along his upper body, making sure to shower every part of his skin. They had just gotten back from their trip to Texas and fell on the actor's bed together, having chosen to stay at the nearest place, which was Sebastian's apartment. It didn't take them long to get rid of their clothes and let their fingers wander over their body.

He looked down at her, as the blonde moved her lips lower still over his abs and to the hard flesh between his legs. But she still let him suffer a bit, kissing along his inner thighs, seeing the goosebumps rising on his flesh.

“God!” Sebastian groaned, running his fingers through her hair and taking a hold of her tresses, albeit guiding her softly to the part on his body he wanted to feel her.

Katherine's eyes locked with his own, as she took his hard cock in her hot mouth, letting her tongue slide over the ridges of his flesh.

Throwing his head back with a moan, the dark haired actor tightened the grip on her hair.  
With eyes closed tightly, he cleared his mind, only enjoying the feeling of the ministrations his girlfriend bestowed upon him.

“Fuck!” he nearly roared. “You got to stop, scumpete*, or it's going to be over too soon.”

Grinning, Kate moved her lips one last time over his cock with a slurping sound, before moving away. She moved up again, leaving open mouthed kisses on his belly and chest.

The blonde straddled his hips and put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the head rubbing along her lower lips, making her moan softly.

Katherine kissed along his neck and moved up to his ear, lightly biting his lobe. “I love you.”

Putting his hands on her cheeks, Sebastian pulled her face back to his own, sealing her lips with his own, before he rested his forehead against hers, making Kate look deep into his blue eyes.

“Tu eşti iubirea vieţii mele.*” he said and saw the tears gathering in the blonde's hazel eyes. “I have never felt something like this before.”

She kissed him again, passionately pushing her lips against his, while she let herself sink down on his shaft. Breathing deeply, Kate felt the ridges and veins hot against her own flesh, as it rubbed up and down on her inside walls.

Grabbing a hold of her hips, the actor helped her moving, just the way he wanted her to. He sat up slightly and peppered the flushed skin of her upper body with kisses, rubbing his light stubble against her flesh, making her cry out from the pleasuring feeling. The native Romanian slid his lips down to her generous breasts. Taking first one nipple into his mouth, he let his tongue roam over the tip, making the flesh harden even more, before he went to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

“Baby, please...this feels so good.” Kate moaned, her fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Smiling against her skin, Sebastian wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other on her shoulders from behind, holding her close to his own body. “You feel amazing, too. I can't get enough of you.”

Kissing her again, he delved his tongue inside her mouth, letting the muscle slide along her own. With Kate he never felt, that she was faking anything. No. With her it was as real as it could get, no fake porn sounds or moves, no unusual moaning just to have them both assured that it was great sex.

The blonde had her eyes closed, enjoying the ministrations as she quickened her pace, nearly bouncing on his cock. Sensing that she was close, the actor reached down, between their bodies and rubbed his finger along her clit.

Katherine's fingers tightened in his hair as she raked her nails along his back with the other.

Crying out at the pleasurable pain, Sebastian drove himself faster and harder inside her, wanting to finish with her. Moaning loudly the blonde gripped him closer to her body and felt her inner walls spasm around him. He tightened his grip on her body, letting her move on her own, knowing they were close to the edge, before they both took the plunge.

And then there was only light now.

Kate had her eyes closed as the actor enjoyed the faces she made while she came. Sweat lightly dripped down her neck and back, as Sebastian pushed in one last time, before he spilled himself inside of her.

Hearts beating fast and their breathing still ragged, both laid down on the bed, their limbs entangled. They didn't move, just tried to calm down, coming back to earth again and locked eyes.

Pushing his sweat socked hair away from his forehead, the blonde sweetly kissed him, before she put her head back on his chest, listening to his still rapid heart beat.

Sebastian pulled her closer, putting his arms around her body and softly stroked up and down her spine, enjoying the afterglow. He fixed his eyes on the outside, the skyline of New York being seen through his bedroom window as he thought about how lucky had gotten with meeting Katherine that one day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you. Hopefully you like it. And thank you to all those that are still sticking with the story. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Scumpete - Sweetheart
> 
> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/first_job/set?id=156969201&lid=4257987  
> http://www.polyvore.com/special_visit/set?id=156967459  
> http://www.polyvore.com/pregnant/set?id=157542846

**Chapter 11**

With a squeal the young blonde ran up to the woman standing in the doorway. Olivia had gotten back from her latest trip to Boston, where she had visited Chris and his family.

“Oh my god!” Kate said, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

The blonde writer grinned and softly looked at her good friend. “Surprise!”

“This is an awesome surprise, indeed.” Laughing softly, the stylist took her over to a small seating group and told her to sit down. “Is Chris here, too?”

Liv nodded her head, accepting the glass of water, Katherine had offered her. Looking around the small space of the shop, her friend had been able to snag. It was located on Madison Ave and close to most of the designer shops in New York City, meaning some of the wealthier citizens could risk a look inside.

“So, how have you been, babes? Any jobs lately?” she asked seeing the honey blonde sitting down across from her with a cup of tea, letting her eyes roam over her friend. She was dressed in light red pants, a white dress shirt covered by a light gray sweater and light green flats – typical Kate.

Nodding her head, Katherine sipped her drink and smiled over at her friend. “I've been good. The kittens are getting bigger and business is going quite good. I had a few smaller jobs, but tomorrow will be a different story. I have to style a bride and let me tell you, there is nothing easy or poor on this woman.”

Reaching over, Olivia put her hands on the blonde's knees. “You're gonna do great. I know you will.”

Breathing out a sigh, she thanked her friend and took a closer look. The Swedish writer was emitting a healthy glow and she could see, that she had gotten a slight tan. And as always she was immaculately dressed, wearing flare jeans, a gray chiffon blouse and espadrille wedges.

Then the door opened again and a man wearing a baseball cap walked in, accompanied by three dogs. One big Bulldog, a smaller Bulldog puppy and a Jack Russell puppy. He removed his cap and his sunglasses, now only standing there in a teal button up and cream pants.

“Well look at that!” he said, grinning at the two women, sitting there. “Here I thought you would have to actually work.”

Smiling broadly, Kate put her tea away and jumped up, to give Chris a tight hug, too.

“You guys are crazy. Thanks for coming by.”

The actor laughed, putting his arms around the smaller woman, effectively letting go of the leashes. The dogs ran over to Olivia and greeted her again. “Well Liv wanted to see you again. And as we were just in the area, I thought: Why not? That way I could visit Seb and you, too.”

“Oh, well he's currently at the gym, but maybe we could get together tonight?” Kate asked, looking over at her friend, too, before they decided anything.

Nodding her head, the writer took the two puppies and settled them on her lap. “Sure, I'd love to see Baz again, too.”

“Kay, I'll ask him later, when I'll run over to the gym. But now, how are these guys?” the blonde stylist asked, taking the Bulldog puppy and sat back down across from her friends.

Chris took a seat on the arm of the chair and put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. The bigger dog put his paws on his legs and looked up at his master. “This big guy is East. And the one you're having is Charlie. The Jack Russell is Coco, courtesy of my girlfriend here.”

“Hey!” the writer shouted and lightly slammed her elbow in his ribs.

Giggling at their antics, Kate rubbed the puppy behind his ears and watched as he enjoyed the ministrations. “It seems as if the Boston air has done wonders for you, Liv.”

Smiling the blonde across from her patted the actors leg affectionately, reaching up to kiss him. She nodded her head, albeit her face had taken on a more serious look. “Yeah. It has. That is another reason for our visit.”

“Okay.”

“I'll move to Boston. Together with Chris.”

Kate couldn't help the shocked look that crossed her face, before she even comprehended what was going on. When everything sank in, she nodded her head and grinned at the two friends. “That sounds really good. I am happy for you guys.”

Liv reached over and squeezed the hand of the woman she called a true friend, letting her know that no matter how far apart they were, they'd always stay close.

“Ah, damn.” Chris said, getting up from his seat and looked at the two women sitting there with him. “I forgot to call my manager.”

He briefly kissed Liv on the lips and left the small shop, leaving the two dogs with them.

The writer watched her friend, making sure that she was alright. “Are you really okay. You've gotten so silent.”

“I've just been thinking.” the stylist said, leaning her chin on her palm and absentmindedly stroked Coco's fur.

Knowing her friend, Olivia moved closer and put her arms around her shoulder, rubbing her skin through the material of her sweater. “What's wrong? I know this has nothing to do with your client or the fact that I'm moving to Boston. So spill.”

“I took a test, cause I'm overdue by a week now and I've been feeling so sick in the mornings.” Kate said, sighing softly as she turned her eyes toward her friend. “It was positive. But I'm afraid to tell Sebastian.”

With a soft gasp, the Swedish writer starred open mouthed at the blonde in front of her. “You need to tell him. Have you gone to the doctors?”

“No. We talked about it, but he said, he wanted to wait until it felt right.” she said, shaking her head and putting her head in her hands. “Please don't tell anyone, not even Chris. It will be out in the open sooner than I want to.”

Pulling her friend into a tight hug, Liv watched her boyfriend standing outside the shop, talking on the phone, probably still with his manager. “I promise, I won't tell. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Would you?” Katherine asked, leaning her head against her friends shoulder.

The other blonde nodded her head. “Sure, we'll be here for some time. But now you should really make an appointment, so we can know for sure.”

**////////////**

“What's going on?” Chris asked as he walked down the New York streets with Olivia, holding hands.

Shaking her head, the blonde made sure to keep the puppies by her side, knowing how the people in this city were. And it wasn't easy on the little ones.

The muscled actor stopped, looking at his girlfriend with narrowed eyes. “Come on. I know something's up.”

“It's really nothing. I'm just going to miss Kate a lot, once we're in Boston.” the writer said sighing.

Knowing that things would change drastically once they had gone back to his own hometown. Taking a deep breath he pulled her closer to his body, laying a kiss on her forehead. “Are you sure you still want to go? I mean we still can think about it.”

“No, I still want to go there. It will be a lot easier than in New York or in LA.”

Nodding his head, he kissed her lips softly.

**//////////**

“Come on, everything's going to be fine.” the blonde writer said, trying to calm her friend down.

The two women had gone to Olivia's OB/Gyn, wanting to be a hundred percent sure, if the test was true or false. The doctor had walked in and smiled over at them, asking the usual questions before she proceeded to do an ultra sound.

The tears gathering in her eyes as she watched Chris and Sebastian sitting on the couch, joking around and playing with the dogs. “He's going to hate me. I just know that.”

“No, Kate. He won't. He'll be shocked, and we both know that it's bad timing but he won't hate you. “ she said, pulling her friend into her arms. “And now we'll go back and Chris and I will leave you guys to talk.”

Looking at her friend, the blonde left the kitchen and went over to the two men. They had decided to have the dinner at Sebastian's apartment as it was bigger than her small one. Katherine could feel her hands shaking as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

“You okay, scumpete*?” the dark haired actor asked, seeing the distraught look on the blonde's face.

She nodded her head and turned back to their friends. Olivia had leaned over and whispered in his ear. Chris turned to them and felt his eyes widen.

“Well, Seb, I think my girl and I should leave now, ya know how it is.” he said, winking at them and then pulling the Swedish writer close to himself.

A bit taken aback, the native Romanian walked them out together with the dogs and said his good byes. He turned back to his blonde girlfriend, who was still sitting on the couch, her feet whipping up and down nervously on the floor. Something was definitely wrong and he sure as hell wanted to know what it was.

The dark haired actor sat down next to Kate and took her hands in his own, linking their fingers together. “Will you tell me now what's going on?”

Closing her eyes tightly, she breathed out loudly. Taking her hands out of Sebastian's grip, the blonde stylist stood from the couch and walked over to her bag, rummaging until she found what she was looking for.

Gripping the picture tightly in her clenched hands, she made her way back to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Today, when I said I went out to that cafe with Olivia, I wasn't there.” Katherine said, biting her lip as she saw his raised eyebrows. “I went to her OB/Gyn.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked closely at her. “What are you trying to tell me?”

With out a word, she handed him the ultrasound picture and put her thump to her lips, biting her nails, a trait she had, whenever she was nervous or afraid of something.

The actor was trying to comprehended, what she had just showed him. He saw her name and birth date written in the corner, together with measurements and other dates. “What is this?”

Kate looked at him and felt the tears threatening to spill over. She had always envisioned telling the man at her side and it would have been a happy moment. But this right now felt in the least bit happy.

“I'm pregnant.”

Right now, at that very moment, the Romanian wasn't sure what to do first, laugh or cry. Sure they had talked about having a family, but he had wanted to wait for that time to come. “You're joking, right? Right!?”

Biting her lip, all she could do was shake her head.

Jumping from his seat on the couch, Sebastian angrily raked his hands through his hair. All of this had to be a big fucking joke.

“You told me! You said you were on birth control!” he shouted, making Kate flinch at his angry tone.

Clasping her hands tightly on her lap, she looked down at her knuckles that were turning white from the force she put on them. “I was. I never lied to you about it. I'm sorry, I didn't plan this, Sebastian, you have to believe me.” she said softly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“You're sorry? This isn't the right time for this shit.” he said, turning around and grabbing her arms.

The blonde gasped softly, meeting his seething eyes. She put her hands on his arms, making him loosen his grip on her, before she raced out of the living area and over to grab her jacket and bag. With out a last glance, Katherine left his apartment, not wanting to feel more of his wrath.

Hearing the door slam shut, the actor finally realized what had really happened. It was their first fight and he was the source of it. Seeing the crumpled piece of paper on the floor, he took hit and sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile Kate had ran down to the street, catching a cab to her own apartment. She sat in the back crying softly, as she thought about the possibility of being alone with a baby.

“Miss. “We're here.” the driver said.

The stylist paid him and got out of the car. She looked up at the building that harbored her own living space. She knew now that she would have to get another one before the baby was born. With a slight sniffle Kate went up the stairs and opened her front door, just to be greeted by Bucky and Ginger.

All she could do was hope now, that Sebastian would find it in his heart to still be there for her and the baby before it was to late. Never had she felt so alone as she did right now. Olivia would be leaving her soon for Boston, to live there with Chris.

Those two would be gone most of the time as the actor was filming and the Swedish writer would go with him, trying to publish another story of her own.

Pulling her light sweater and her coral colored pants off, Katherine's went to the bathroom to get ready for the night. She stood in front of the mirror and turned to her sight. Of course being only five weeks along now, she couldn't see any changes, but just by knowing that a little life was inside over her, made her feel slightly happier than before.

“We're going to make it through all this. Just you and me. And hopefully your daddy will come around, too.”

A soft smile played on her lips as she moved her hands along the soft skin on her still tight belly. In nearly thirty-seven weeks Katherine was going to be a mother and holding her baby for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter for you, thanks to PrimaDea and Jade01 for their comments, I'm very glad you liked it. Also thank you to all who are still reading it. Hope you will like the next one, let me know what you think.
> 
> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/new_apartment/set?id=157539186  
> http://www.polyvore.com/agent_carter_at_philly_comic/set?id=157737049

**Chapter 12**

Sebastian sat down next to his co-star Anthony, a solemn look on his face. It had been nearly three weeks since his fight with Kate. After she had left, the actor had instantly regretted his words and actions, but he knew it was too late now. He had been updated on any news regarding his baby by Chris.

“Tell me, Stan.” his friend started as he brought over the two cokes. “What's going on that you needed to talk.”

Sighing, the native Romanian took a sip of his drink and stared out of the large bay window. “I've made a big mistake. And I'm not sure if it will work out again.”

The dark skinned actor watched his friend closely, knowing it wasn't just a small thing that had happened between Kate and Sebastian. “All right. Tell me what happened between you, too.”

“I'm going to be a father.” he said, looking at Anthony, who nearly choked on his own coke, hearing the words out of his mouth. “Kate is pregnant. And I'm afraid. I'm a fucking wuss, 'cause I'm afraid not to be good enough for her or the baby. And the press is already talking about us, as she wasn't with me at the CFDA Awards.”

Pursing his lips Sebastian's co-star knew it was going to be tough to get her back, but he wouldn't give up, no matter what.

In the short time he had gotten to know Kate, the dark skinned actor respected and loved her at the same time. He had gotten a call from Chris, after Sebastian's girlfriend had called Olivia. He told him to make sure that their friends wouldn't do something stupid.

Now the only thing stupid the two of them did, was not talking to the other. But Anthony wouldn't be their best friend next to Chris Evans, if he didn't have a plan.

“Well, that's complicating a few thing, I believe.”

Sebastian nodded his head, not sure what to tell him anymore. He had tried countless times to call Kate, but she wouldn't answer her phone as well as ignoring him at her own shop. Seeing the pictures of the beautiful bride, which was her first real job, had his heart swell with pride.

“But I think I have a plan.” the actor said and grinned at his co-star and friend.

Hearing the words spill out of Anthony's mouth, made the Romanian look up. He knew that even the smallest action would be a big help in the right direction to get Kate to forgive him for his words.

“Okay, listen.” Sebastian turned to his friend, eager to hear what he had to say. “Chris told me, that Kate had talked with Liv about getting a new apartment. One that was bigger for her and the baby.”

Nodding his head, the dark haired actor told Anthony to continue. “I thought that I would help her out with it and somewhere along the line, you'd come into this whole plan.”

**///////////**

“You're sure this is the right address?” Kate asked the dark skinned actor, as she looked up at the building, pulling the long cardigan she wore over her dark slip-on and black skinny jeans, paired with brown heeled boots.

Anthony nodded his head, as they entered the ratty looking complex. He already knew that she wouldn't take it, he wouldn't want to live there, too. Even her first apartment was better than the one they were looking at.

“I'm not really sure I want to see the loft, Anthony.”

Looking over at the blonde standing there in the entrance hallway, Sebastian's co-star saw the uncertainty shining in her eyes. “Okay. Shall we move on to the next one? It's in a much nicer part of the city.”

“Uhm, sure. It will probably be better than this one.” she said and linked her arm with the taller actor.

So far Anthony only knew that she had had a fight with Sebastian and that she didn't want to talk to him, at least not now. He needed her to see reason, before those two couldn't work out their momentary differences. “Have you talked to him?”

Without needing to know, who her friend was referring to, Kate shook her head. She had seen the news regarding their obvious split and didn't want anymore media going after her. It was already too much to handle for the blonde stylist by just being pregnant and her ex flying through the roof because of it.

“No. I think it's better like this.”

Sighing loudly, the actor stopped them both in the middle of the side walk and looked at the blonde standing there. Seeing her like this, she wasn't the confident young woman, Anthony had met at the party and had gotten to know her as. Right now she seemed as if she carried the weight of the world and wouldn't be able to handle anything.

“Kate, please. Do him and yourself a favor and talk it out.” the actor pleaded with her. “Sebastian was shocked. He wasn't ready to be a father when you told him.”

Scoffing, the stylist eyed her friend. “And he is now? He screamed at me, accusing me of planning this whole mess. That's what he did. I only ever heard how he felt, Sebastian never once asked me, how I felt about this.”

The tears were falling now and Anthony couldn't think of anything else as to take her into his arms. He softly stroked her back, letting her get all the emotion out that she had bottled up for all those weeks.

“I love him so much.” Kate told him through sniffles, crying against his shoulder.

After she had calmed down a bit, the actor lightly kissed her forehead in a friendly gesture and wiped the traces of her tears away from her cheeks. “Now, that's better, isn't it?”

The blonde nodded her head, giving her friend a soft smile and apologized for her sudden break down.

“Hey, you're pregnant. I mean that's allowed with all your hormones going wacky.” Anthony said with a laugh, earning a light slap on his shoulder. “But seriously. You should really talk to Seb. He's a mess without you.”

Katherine bit her lip, not daring to look at him, even though she was still in his arms. “I'm not sure I can do that.”

“All right. Well we're going to be at the Philly Comic Con in two weeks, so maybe you can drop by.”

Closing her eyes, the young woman thought hard about it, before nodding her head. “Okay, but if he's an asshole, I leave him high and dry. No turning back.”

Laughing loudly, the dark skinned actor pulled her close, hugging her tightly to his body. “It's a deal. I'll make sure he's behaving himself.”

“Good. Because, I think, I'm really missing him.” Kate said, softly rubbing over belly.

Seeing the action of his friend, Anthony cleared his throat and looked on ahead of them. “When's the next appointment going to be?”

“My OB/Gyn said to come by next week for the next ultrasound.”

Nodding his head, the actor smiled. His plan was going to work out just fine. He'd get an update on her doctor's visit and Kate would come by to be at the Comic Con. Life be damned if he didn't get those two back together.

**///////**

“And what did she say?” Sebastian asked, giddy as a small child as he saw his good friend and fellow actor sit next to him in the train.

Sighing Anthony put his phone down and looked over at the Romanian actor. “She doesn’t know yet, if she can make it.”

His tone was sombre, at least he tried to. Kate had told him that she could take a flight out to Philadelphia and would be at the panel that Sebastian and he had to be at. But Anthony wouldn't be Anthony, if he didn't let him squirm a bit.

Nodding his head solemnly, the dark haired actor leaned back and looked down at his own phone. He browsed through the pictures of Katherine and him. Those were happier times, times he wanted to have again.

And then came the latest picture of his baby. Kate had to go to the doctor's again and both his co-stars send him the ultrasound pictures, so he could be updated along the way. Taking a closer look, Sebastian felt his eyes water slightly and the corners of his mouth moved up at seeing the small life they had created.

He could already make out the head, it's tiny hands and feet, at least with Anthony's help. In those five weeks that he hadn't seen her, the native Romanian knew, that she was all he wanted.

Being awake at night, not feeling the soft body beside him sleeping, was hell. He knew he had said and done things that were worse than anything he had ever uttered, but instantly regretted them. His only hope now, was that Kate would be at Comic con and he could work everything out.

Not wanting to dwell on the facts of his own doings, Sebastian leaned back again and closed his eyes, trying to get some much needed rest, before he had to answer the questions at their panel.

**//////////**

“God damn it, Mackie, where the fuck are you?” she mumbled angrily to herself, as she waited with the security guys at the back entrance to the Pennsylvania Convention Centre.

“Do you want to sit down Miss? I think Mr. Mackie will be with you in just a moment.” One of the men said offering Kate his chair.

Anthony had probably already told them to expect her, but still she was dumbfounded at hearing this man tell her something like that. “Oh, uh, thank you. That's really nice of you.”

“You're welcome Ma’am. And by the way, great costume.”

Laughing softly, the blonde saw the door open and Sebastian's dark skinned co-star come outside. “Wow, look what we've got here. Agent Carter!”

Anthony walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, carefully avoiding the dark red fedora she wore over the dark brown wig. Her costume consisted of a white dress shirt and a dark blue blazer-skirt combination paired with dark red heels.

“Yeah well, I couldn't come to the Convention in just my daily clothes.”

Nodding his head at her words, the actor took her head and led Kate inside the Center. “Seb is inside giving autographs. He'll be surprised seeing you here, I told him that you didn't know if you could make it.”

“You are a really mean friend, you know.” she said boxing his shoulder lightly.

The dark skinned actor just shrugged, pulling her along to the table that Sebastian and him occupied. After having to listen to his friend moan and whine about Kate not being able to be there for nearly two days now, he was glad, that she finally had arrived, taking the Romanian actor off his hands.

With a soft smile the blonde walked up to the table, seeing her boyfriend scribble his signature on every piece of paper that was put in front of him.

Anthony had given her a still from the first Captain America movie, so she put it down without saying anything. Sebastian took it and signed the picture of him in his uniform, before he looked up at the woman that had come to get his autographs. All he could see was a dark red fedora, dark curled hair and a dark blue blazer-skirt combination.

“What's your name sweetheart?” he asked trying to get a look at her face, but the woman in front of him wouldn't allow it.

Suppressing the giggle that was trying to rise, Kate steadily answered him. “It's Peggy. Peggy Carter.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes on the inside as he heard the name. Of course there could be a slight chance that she was indeed a Peggy Carter, but those were terrible slim.

“Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Miss Carter.”

Now, the blonde couldn't help herself and let the giggle surface. Feeling a slight flush of embarrassment, the actor took a closer look at her. The woman seemed familiar, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

“Excuse me. This may sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere?”

Raising her head, Kate stared at Sebastian with a big grin. “I would hope that you you know me.”

The native Romanian's eyes widened, as he saw the face of his girlfriend.

“Kate?”

She nodded her head, pulling the hat away a bit from her face, so he could see her better.

Jumping up, Sebastian walked around the table and pulled her into his arms, the fedora and wig getting knocked loose by his action.

“You're here!” he said, whispering the words against her blonde hair. “Anthony said you weren't sure if you could make it.”

Stroking his cheeks, Kate saw the tears gathering in his eyes. The dark skinned actor had told her what he had said when they had talked about their fight and the baby. “I'm here. And I'm going to forgive you, but you need to work for it, too.”

Without saying anything, the native Romanian kissed her soundly, not caring that the guests of Comic Con and the press were around them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so very long, but I wasn't satisfied with how the chapter was going, still ain't, but I hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think. Also a big THANK YOU to all my readers and to both PrimaDea and Jade01 for their comments, I always look forward to hear from you guys, as well as LokiLover14 and danijayy for bookmarking my story. And also let me know what you think those two will have, I'm still a bit stuck on that.
> 
>  
> 
> Translation:  
> Te voi iubi mereu - I love you always forever  
> Te iubesc, scumpete - I love you, sweetheart  
> Te iubesc, dragul meu - I love you
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/ultrasound_12_weeks/set?id=158798309

**Chapter 13**

 

“M'hello?” Kate asked with a tired mumble, as she answered the phone that had been ringing for a while now.

Sebastian grumbled, pulling the body of his girlfriend closer to him, nuzzling the back of her head softly.

“Katie, dear. It's Sebastian's mum.” Hearing that, the blonde instantly woke up. Knowing that if his mother called then something was going on. “Have you been able to get a hold of the papers?”

The blonde threw the actor's arm off of her body and sat up. “No. What's going on?”

“Everyone knows. About your recent split and get together in your relationship and the pregnancy. Apparently someone saw you coming out of a maternity store.”

All color drained from her body as she heard the news from his mom. This was unbelievable. Katherine had tried so hard to avoid anything regarding the press but apparently it wouldn't work out like planned.

Swallowing the lump that had formed, the blonde thanked Sebastian's mother and turned back to look at her boyfriend. As they had gotten to his hotel room, they both had decided to call her and let her know the news about her grandchild. Of course the older woman was ecstatic hearing that.

“Hey, what's wrong scumpete*?”

The actor put his arms around her waist, laying his head on Kate's shoulder as he spotted the tears in her eyes. “They know. Everyone knows about the baby.”

A soft sob tore from her throat, as she felt the soft kiss, that Sebastian laid on her temple.

“Everything's going to be fine. I know you wanted to wait, but maybe we should tell people now, so there will be no rumors out there.” he said, drawing her back against his body and laid back down on the bed.

Sniffling softly, the blonde grabbed his hand, laying it over her belly. “Maybe your right. But it's still early and I'm afraid something bad will happen. Can we at least wait until the risky time is over?”

“Sure, we'll wait and I'll let Jeanette know what's really going on.” he said and kissed her lips softly. “Now we haven't talked about when your due date is going to be. I still have the pictures but I wanted to know for sure.”

Chuckling softly, Katherine let her fingers run through his dark hair and kissed the tip of his nose, before she moved her lips from his own over to his neck. “Next year at the end of January. Doc said around the 22nd.”

Grinning, the actor grabbed her and moved his body over her own.

**/////////////////**

With a groan the blonde stylist moved away from the toilet bowl. It was the same for the last two weeks since they returned from the comic con. Whenever she got up or out of bed, the nausea would come full force, making her sprint to the bathroom.

Thankfully both, Sebastian and Kate had decided that it was time to move together, going to be parents and all that.

“Are you alright? Shouldn't this have passed already?” he asked, leaning against the bathroom counter and starring down at her.

She reached over and took the glass of water, the actor offered her. “Thanks. Doc said it should pass soon, some have it all the time during pregnancy.”

Nodding his head, the native Romanian slung his arms around her and kissed her softly, although the blonde resisted at first, arguing that she had morning breath and just threw up last nights meal. “When is your scan again?”

“At 2.30. You're going with me right?”

Aghast at her question, Sebastian took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. “Of course I'm going with you. The last time I was there and saw my baby for real, hearing its heartbeat for the first time. I got my head around the whole being a father.”

“Good to know. I hope after this exam we really could tell others.” she said laying her arms around his shoulders.

Sebastian grinned down at her, kissing her lips softly as he heard these words. “I hope so, too. You know me and I thought I was going to burst from not being able to tell everyone.”

“Yeah I know, you big kid. But we need to go to Jeanette and tell her what we're doing.” Kate said, raking her hands through his dark hair, as the actor pushed her nightshirt up and rubbed over the smooth skin of her belly. “I love you, scumpete*.”

“I love you, too.” she said and pulled his face up to her.

It had only been a two weeks when she started showing, but that wasn't the only thing. The blonde had started with the constant cravings, although they were quite moderately, and she was horny all the time. Her doctor had told her that would happen and that it was due to her pregnancy, that she always wanted to jump Sebastian's bones whenever he was near.

Olivia had only laughed at her tale and Kate hoped that her good friend would experience these, too, once she was in the same situation.

Giggling softly, the stylist and actor ran back to their bedroom, closing the door, so the two kittens couldn't bother them, as they satisfied their urges.”

**///////////////////**

“Oh hello. It's wonderful to see you again, Sebastian.” Barbara, the receptionist of Dr. Emilia Adams, Kate's OB/Gyn, smiled as the two of them strode inside the practice.

Kate smiled, taking her maternity log from her brown cross body bag. Before they had left for her exam, the blonde had complained that her clothes didn't fit as good as they did before, and were a bit snug around her middle, although not uncomfortable.

The native Romanian smiled and pulled his girlfriend along after the dark haired receptionist told them to sit down in the waiting room. “Are you nervous?”

“No, I'm excited.”

He pulled her closer in the seat next to him and took her hand in his own, linking their fingers together. “Me, too. What do you think, how long will it take until we know what it's going to be?”

“I'm not sure, I read in the pregnancy book that you'll know the sex of the baby around the sixteenth week.”

Nodding his head, Sebastian whipped his leg up and down with rapid speed. Kate chuckled and put her hand on his knee, making him stop and look at her. “Who's the nervous one now?”

“I'm sorry, I'm just kinda excited that I finally tell all my friends and not just my family and Chris or Anthony.” he said, laying a kiss on her palm before they were both interrupted.

“Ms. Ludwig. Dr. Adams is ready for you in Exam 1.”

Thanking Barbara the couple went to the room and was greeted by the middle-aged redheaded doctor, who smiled and looked at them over the rim of her glasses.

“Oh dear! Kate, Sebastian. So nice to see you. I hope everything is going fine.”

Nodding her head, the blonde sat down and held tightly onto the actor's hands. “Yes, I've been avoiding the foods you told me about and the nausea is better, although it was a bit stronger this morning. Otherwise I'm not as fatigued anymore and we have a healthy sex life again.”

The last part earned her a chuckle from both Sebastian and her OB/Gyn.

“Oh yes, that is absolutely normal for a pregnant woman. It's the hormones. How are the cravings?”

“I have to go to the 24/7 shop down the road in the middle of the night, because Kate wants some melon and peanut butter.” the native Romanian said and grinned over at the stylist.

Dr. Adams chuckled, knowing full well how it was for most fathers-to-be. “Sounds like everything is in order. Are you ready to see how your baby has developed since last time?”

Both, the actor and the stylist nodded their heads and followed the doctor into the next room, where the ultrasound machine was in.

Kate laid down, pushing her shirt up and her shorts down, linking her fingers with Sebastian's as Dr. Adams squeezed some of the gel onto her belly.

“I'm sorry it's cold, the medical council still doesn't approve of pre-warming it.”

The blonde only shuddered at the feeling and watched together with the dark haired Romanian as a grainy picture of their child came to life.

The OB/Gyn smiled, seeing the first time parents so awed and excited to see the baby's changes. “Okay, so here it is. There's your baby.”

Looking at the screen, the actor was still shocked at the little life they had created. He saw its little feet kicking around and his hands swinging beside its little head.

“So, the measurements of 2.5 inches are great, that's exactly the length it should be. And, oh look at that, I think your baby is sucking his thump. This is around the time that the embryos start doing these things. Unfortunately for the parents they can't feel the little one stretching, turning or kicking.” Dr. Adams said and smiled over at Kate and Sebastian. “But it won't be long and you both can feel it.”

Printing out the ultrasound pictures for both of them, the doctor gave the stylist some paper towels to get rid of the gel, before she took them both back to her office.

“All right, so far I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Your weight is okay, as is your blood pressure. The only thing I must ask you to avoid from now on, and I'm sure you already did that, is alcohol, cigarettes or other drugs. Being twelve weeks along, this is the time where your baby's brain development starts. Oh and knowing that you are a stylist, I think I won't have to tell you not necessarily color your hair during the pregnancy.”

Biting her lower lip, Katherine nodded her head. Having never really been a fan of cigarettes or alcohol before, she wouldn't start now. As for the hair coloring issue, she had already asked a good friend of hers, who worked at a shop down the street to help her out with only doing highlights, so the blonde wouldn't have to fear for her baby's health. Sebastian kissed the back of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know that she wouldn't be alone in all this.

“I promise that we'll both behave and will make sure that nothing is going to harm Kate or the baby in any way.” the dark haired actor said, looking over at the doctor sitting at the desk in front of him.

Smiling softly she documented everything in the maternity log before she handed it back to the blonde and gave the couple the pictures, too. “Well then, with everything done now, I will see you in four weeks time again. If anything should happen during that time, do not hesitate to come back or call the practice.”

“I won't, promise. Thank you so, much, Dr. Adams.” Kate said and shook hands with her doctor, before they both said their good byes and left the practice.

Sebastian grinned from ear to ear, the smile nearly splitting his face as he looked down at the scan picture showing his baby sucking its thump and kicking its leg out. “You know, I kinda have a feeling that it's going to be a boy.”

“And if it's a girl, would you be unhappy with that?” the stylist asked, wanting to know what his thoughts were on the topic.

The actor stopped short, before he pulled his girlfriend back into his embrace, kissing her softly, not caring that everyone saw their PDA. “I would be happy either way, as long as it's healthy and got ten fingers and ten toes.” he said once he broke the kiss.

**///////////////////**

“Okay come on, I want to get a nice picture of that.” Sebastian said as he told Kate to lay down on the bed, the two kittens curled on each side of her and the ultrasound scan on her belly.

The blonde couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she felt his fingers brush over her skin. She wasn't sure if he did that on purpose or if it was unintentional. “Then take it already, cause I'm already getting goosebumps and I'm hungry. The baby's hungry, too.”

“All right, cranky lady. Here it goes.” he said, snapping the picture and finally showing it to the stylist.

After she approved of it, the native Romanian played a bit with it and edited it to his liking, before he posted it on Instagram.

“I wanted to share the news with all of my fans. You, who have always supported me and my relationship to my wonderful girlfriend. Kate and me are going to have a little baby next year in January and I am beyond happy to announce it to the world.”

Leaning over the kittens, Kate kissed his lips as she read over his post, feeling her eyes water at all the emotion he put into the words. The love she already felt for him, must have gotten stronger the longer she sat there and watched him. “I love you, Sebastian.”

“I love you more, Katherine.” Putting his free hand on her neck, softly stroking the skin on the back, the actor drew her closer to his body, sealing his lips with hers again. “Te voi iubi mereu*.”

**//////////**

“Welcome to E! News. Tonight we have a special announcement and other celebrity gossip, so stay tuned.” Giuliana Rancic, the presenter of the most viewed entertainment division said, smiling into the camera.

Kate had pulled the covers up to her chest, playing a bit with Bucky and Ginger, while Sebastian was still in his office, reading over the script for the Broadway play he had been practicing for.

“Tonight we are proud to announce that Sebastian Stan, 31-year-old Captain America actor, is going to be a father by January next year. He and his girlfriend shared a cute picture, showing the ultrasound scan of their first child. He shared his news with his fans, thanking them all for their support during a recent tough time with the 24-year-old stylist Katherine Ludwig. But seeing this Instagram post now, we all can be assured that they will be in for the long haul now.” the brunette presenter said, the TV showing both a picture of Kate and Sebastian together and the picture he posted on Instagram. “We from the E! Network congratulate both of you, you guys are going to have such a cute baby.”

Giggling softly Bucky and Ginger jumped down from the bed as the blonde looked over at the bedroom door, seeing Sebastian standing there. He smiled and moved over to the bed, too, crawling under the covers, pulling her back against his body and putting his arms around her.

“Did you really watch that god forsaken show?” the actor asked, starring at the TV as they showed pictures of other A-list celebrities and their daily doings.

Katherine nodded her head and linked her hands with his, as he stroked the soft skin of her belly with the pads of his fingers. “They were actually quite nice about the fact that we had a short lapse in our relationship.”

“You shouldn't believe everything they say.”

“Don't worry babe, I know what's true and what is not, but still Giuliana wished us all the best for the future.”

Sebastian nodded his head and kissed the point where her neck met her shoulder, before he started softly biting her earlobe. Moaning, Kate grabbed his hands as they moved up, softly grabbing her breasts. He had already read that they were going to be sensitive during pregnancies but remembering it correctly it wasn't until later on.

She had been horny the whole day, but knowing that the Romanian had to study his lines the blonde didn't want to interrupt him, but now there was no turning back. She wanted it, hard and fast, not tender and slow.

The actor already knew the signs and helped Kate get rid of her panties and shirt, as he himself got out of his pants. As soon as he had laid down on the bed, the stylist moved over him, straddling his waist and thinking down.

Both knew it wouldn't take long for them, so Sebastian reached for her hips, helping her to move. He put his thumb on her nub and rubbed over it, getting her off. She was moaning loudly now, nearly mewling, as she rocked faster on his shaft, her inner walls gripping him tightly. Both breathing harshly, the actor reached up and grabbed her softly around the neck, drawing Kate in to kiss his lips passionately as he increased his speed.

“You there?”

Moaning softly, she nodded her head and reached down between her legs, rubbing her clit furiously as she felt his penis twitch inside of her.

A breathy moan left the Romanian's lips as he came, the blonde not far behind, the sweat rolling down in small beads on her back, as she finally followed him over the edge.

“Te iubesc, scumpte*.”

“Te iubesc.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter. Hope you like it. I also haven't found any sites where the real name of Sebastian's mother is mentioned, so I used my own, if anyone of you know let me know, so thanks in advance. I also want to thank all my readers and the guests that have left their Kudos, thank you all so much. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the new chapter.
> 
> Translation:  
> Sumpete - Sweetheart  
> Fiu - Son
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/out_in_new_york/set?id=161949171#fans
> 
> Interior of the Penthouse:  
> The Majestic, New York - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/327848047847124960/  
> Stairway - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/192106740332054460/  
> Foyer - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96123773267391113/  
> Livingroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96123773270440625/  
> Piano Room - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571042427722977877/  
> Playroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96123773267389613/  
> Kitchen -https://www.pinterest.com/pin/167899892334953977/  
> Diningroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/116038127876387347//  
> Kate's Office 1 - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/393713192396067518/  
> Kate's Office 2 - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/465348573971177338/  
> Kate's Dressing Room - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/501377370991669486/  
> Vanity in Dressing Room - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/202450945725996091/  
> Master Bedroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/354447433145562423//  
> Master Bathroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425660602255380701/  
> Guest Bedroom -https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96123773267365185/  
> Guest Bathroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/569564684099186575/  
> Sunroom - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384072674442730076/  
> Rooftop 1 - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/337277459567358980/  
> Rooftop 2 - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/263319909436026545/  
> Rooftop 3 - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/405605510163836039/  
> Central Prak View - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359373245236567459/

**Chapter 14**

Kate was getting restless. She had tried to sleep, but now with her belly showing a lot more than before it was hard to lay down like she usually did, after all she was now fifteen weeks along. Sebastian had turned around and pulled her body closer to his own, trying to ease her discomfort.

“What's wrong?” he asked, kissing her neck and rubbing her protruding belly.

Groaning, the blonde put her hand on his own and turned her head to receive his kisses. “I can't sleep. My back is aching and I can't turn on my belly like I usually sleep.” she finally said, when the dark haired actor stopped, leaving her lips.

“But that's not all, is it?” He softly massaged her back, his mother having told him, what would ease her pain, once it was the time to start with the aches.

Sighing, the stylist turned and looked at her boyfriend. She shook her head and put her head on his shoulder, nestling under his chin. “Ever since you told me about the party, I've been panicking. I'm not sure what to wear and I don't want to embarrass you, by wearing the boring maternity clothes I've been seeing everywhere.”

“Scumpete*, you could never embarrass me, you're too good at what you do. And my mother and I will go shopping with you tomorrow, so we both can give you our opinions. How does that sound?” he asked, brushing a blonde lock out of her face and rubbing along her arm, that lay over his exposed chest.

Kissing his shoulder softly, she looked up at her boyfriend. “I was thinking about names.”

“Names?” Sebastian smiled, putting his hand back on her belly. “I was thinking about something, too.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

He grinned, sealing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Kate moaned softly and slung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her.

“I thought, that we should get another apartment. A bigger one.” the actor said, once he ended the kiss.

“But, your apartment. It's big enough for the three of us.”

He nodded his head. “But still. You're going to need your own office space and we need to get the baby room ready for when it comes.”

“Okay, we could do it tomorrow, too. Have you heard from Jeanette about the interview with the Vogue?”

“Yeah, they asked to meet with us the day after tomorrow and they'll be doing the shooting, too.”

The blonde smiled and snuggled into his embrace again. She had looked forward to do that interview together with Sebastian to let the world know how she felt about him.

“So what were the Names you've been thinking about?” he asked, brushing his hand softly over the bare skin of her arms.

The stylist put her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. “I was thinking for a boy we could call him Leander meaning Lion of Man, or Leon or the Romanian version of Benjamin with an I, or Daniel. For a girl I thought Ariel which means Lion of God in Hebrew or Leona, or Flora. Maybe even Leilani, it's Hawaiian for Heavenly Flower or Royal Child or Sarah, that's Hebrew meaning Princess or Noblewoman.”

“Wow, you really thought hard on it.” the native Romanian said, glad that she considered giving their child a Romanian name. “They are all beautiful and I know we will find the perfect one, once the little one is here.”

**///////////////////**

Gabriela, Sebastian's mother smiled as she walked beside her son and his girlfriend. She had been so happy when he told her about Katherine, that he finally found someone worth keeping. Of course hearing that the stylist was already pregnant so short into their relationship was a bit of a shock for her, but she was happy non the less.

“Have you thought about where you want to live?” she asked, getting the attention of both Sebastian and Katherine.

The native Romanian nodded his head and pulled the blonde's hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly. “I was thinking getting a penthouse apartment near Central Park. I've already got a few locations I want to look at.” he said, smiling over at his mother.

“But you only said something about an apartment. I don't want you to pay so much for us to live in. Sebastian, you don't need to do that.” she said, stopping all three of them in the middle of the sidewalk.

He put his finger on her lips, stopping her objections to his plans. “Don't. I want what is best for you and the baby, meaning I will get us a good place to live in.”

Sighing the blonde put her arms around his torso, gripping tightly onto his leather jacket. She sniffled softly and smiled over at Gabriela, who had a soft smile on her lips, too. Wiping her eyes, Katherine leaned up and kissed the dark haired actor, feeling his hands slip under her light jean jacket and rest over her blue print maxi dress, the warmth of his hands seeping through the light material.

“I'm sorry. It's the hormones and the thought of getting a new home, too.”

Smiling, Sebastian put his arm around her shoulders and led them down Madison Avenue, so the stylist was able to shop to her hearts content. He knew that she had worried about fitting into any of the designer pieces that she had looked at before, but both his mother and he were confident that it would be all right.

“Let's start at one shop and then get to the others. That way you can see a few more things then you already took a look at.” Gabriela suggested, pointing over to the first high fashion store they passed.

“Okay, let's do that.” Kate said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at the sign. Michael Kors. Never in her life would she have thought of going in there, but on the other side she never thought of meeting someone like Sebastian, an A-Lister who now was her boyfriend.

**//////////**

“Come out dear, I bet you look fantastic.” Gabriela said with a soft sigh.

The blonde had refused to show them the last pieces of clothing that she had tried on, because they were either too tight or too loose. Starting at Michael Kors, the three had moved on to six different shops. And with every one Katherine had shut down more. Her son had told her about the struggles the young woman had faced before she met Sebastian and even let him close. The older Romanian could understand how she must feel now gaining some of the weight back that she had lost before and not fitting as easily as she did before her pregnancy.

“I'm looking ridicules. This thing looks really bad.” she whined before she stepped out of the changing room.

The stylist was dressed in a blue printed long jumpsuit and both native Romanians bit their lip before they said something bad. Kate saw their looks and felt her eyes fill with tears. “I told you it was looking shitty.”

She stormed back behind the curtain and Sebastian sighed, walking over and moving into the small space with her.

“Babe, we'll find something. Don't worry, my mom went and looked for something.” he said wiping away her tears and kissing her softly.

Kate shed the cloth she had tried on and handed it to the actor who took it outside with the rest of the pieces that hadn't fit like she wanted. Once he turned away from the curtain, he saw his mother standing there with another jump suit. It was black and had a draped detail from the bust down to the hip.

“Do you think she will like it?” Gabriela asked him with a smile as she held it up for her son to see.

The Romanian nodded his head, giving his mother a thumbs up. “I think so.”

“Katherine, dear. I think I got something for you.” The older woman said as she stepped inside the changing room.

Now she could see why her son's girlfriend had such a problem with her body. There were still a few scars and stretch marks and her slightly protruding belly wasn't doing the best for the confidence. Smiling softly at the younger woman, Gabriela held the clothing out to her. “I thought the draping was good as it would conceal your belly a bit.”

The corners of her mouth lifted up as she saw the jump suit. “Thank you, this is amazing.”

Nodding her head, Sebastian's mother left the changing room and walked out to sit with her son, putting her hand on his knee as he looked to be deep in thought.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I'm just scared for her.” he said nodding his head towards the curtain that his girlfriend was getting dressed behind.

Gabriela looked at him, a frown marring her features as she listened to his spoken words. “Whatever do you mean, fiu*?”

“Kate had some problems in the beginning of her pregnancy.” he said with a sigh, before he continued. “Her OB/Gyn said she had a bad case of morning sickness, and to avoid some of the foods that made her sick all the time. But now it's gone and she still isn't eating that much.”

Putting her arm around his shoulder and softly rubbing his arm, the actor's mother looked at him. “Is she eating at all?”

Sebastian nodded his head, raking his fingers through his hair.

“Then it should be fine. It is hard for Katherine to let her body change like it is supposed to. I think she is more scared of gaining all the weight back that she lost and you leaving her for someone else than anything else.”

With a frown the actor shook his head. “I would never do that. For that I love her too much.”

Just then the curtain opened and the blonde walked out, a soft smile grazing her lips as she looked at mother and son. “How do I look?” she asked, spinning in a circle in front of them.

Sebastian was lost for words. Again the jump suit accentuated every curve of her body and he couldn't help the reaction he had to her. His mother beat him to it and told her that she looked great, before the actor decided to finally get up and walk over to his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away.

“You look amazing.” he said, once he broke the kiss and let her breath again. “You should really get that suit.”

Nodding her head, Kate went and changed back into her clothes. The stylist beat him to it, before the dark haired actor was able to pay for her jump suit and shoes. Smiling they left the shop and decided to now meet up with the agent to look at the homes Sebastian had looked at.

**///////////////**

“Hello Mr. Stan. It's so nice to see you, my name is Emma Michaels.” the agent said and shook Sebastian's hand and then looked at Kate and his mother.

“Thank you for meeting with us. I brought both my mother and my girlfriend Kate with me.”

Smiling the residential agent took out the keys to the first location. “I hope I have met all requirements with the home.”

The blonde gripped the actors hand tightly and felt his mother putting her hand on her lower back.

“Yeah, we're going to be parents in January and I'd like a bigger home for us.”

The agent smiled at the couple walking with her inside the building. “Oh, congratulation. Well the first home will definitely be big enough to house a small family. Here we are near Central Park and you will have your own rooftop terrace. There are three bedrooms, two master bathrooms and one partial bath.”

The native Romanian smiled, kissing Kate's temple and turned back to the agent. “How much for this one.”

“This is only for sale, so it would cost 7.5 Million Dollar.”

The blonde felt her eyes widen as she heard the sum for the first home. “No, Sebastian, that is too much.”

“Let me be the judge of it. Once the little one is here you're going to be alone a lot again, so let me at least buy us a home.”

“But”

This time Gabriela interrupted her. “Sweetheart, why don't we take a look at all the other homes, too, before you judge it.”

Resigned, the stylist nodded her head and followed her boyfriend and his mother. To be honest, she liked the homes they looked at, but still was unsure of paying so much for something that could be a lot smaller.

Most apartments had a terrace, a large kitchen or living space and two or three had two stories.

“What do you think, scumpete*?”

Right now the party of four looked at a penthouse apartment at The Majestic. Emma had left it for the end. Kate could only think of one word to describe it – Amazing.

The whole apartment was divided on two floors, the living room, kitchen, guest bedroom and guest bathroom and the office on the first and two main bedrooms, the master bathrooms, two dressing rooms, a playroom and another office on the second.

“You also have a private rooftop terrace with the entrance on the second floor with an amazing view of Central Park.” the agent said and Sebastian and his mother watched Kate walking through the penthouse.

She looked like a kid in a candy store. “God, this is amazing.” she said, twirling in the big foyer.

The native Romanian turned towards Emma. “How much for this apartment?”

“The total cost would be 29 Million Dollar.”

Kate stopped to look at her boyfriend and his mother. This was even more expensive than the first they had looked at. “Seb, don't you want to think on it? I know I said it was a great one, but I don't want you to feel obligated to buy this for us.”

“I told you before, it doesn't matter to me, as long as we have a place that you will like, too.”

The blonde nodded her head with a smile and threw her arms around the actors neck, kissing him soundly. He, too, smiled into the kiss and put his hands around her waist. Only a soft cough from his mother had the couple separate. “We'll take it.” he said looking down at her and softly rubbing her belly.

“Oh wonderful. I will send you the necessary papers so it will be finalized.” Emma said, smiling at Gabriela, before she shook hands with the older woman.

Both Kate and Sebastian grinned as they looked out of the large bay window and over the park. She finally felt one step closer to her own happy ending, feeling his soft lips laying another kiss on her temple before they too shook hands with the real estate agent and left the penthouse with his mother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So and another one for my lovely readers. I'm always very happy to see the numbers increasing. Thank you to all that have been reading the story and still stick around. And also for giving it your Kudos and thanks to PrimaDea for commenting on the last chapter, I am always so glad to hear from you all.
> 
> This time I wrote about the interview, I hope you all like it and I hope the questions come off as something that could be find in a magazine article. Please let me know what you guys think. Thank you.
> 
> Translation:  
> Scumpete - Sweetheart  
> Dragul meu - My Love
> 
> Outfits:  
> The Interview - http://www.polyvore.com/interview/set?id=162440229  
> Vouge Shooting #1 - http://www.polyvore.com/vogue_shooting/set?id=158814297  
> Vogue Shooting #2 - http://www.polyvore.com/vogue_shooting/set?id=158819358  
> Vogue Shooting #3 - http://www.polyvore.com/vogue_shooting/set?id=159095452

**Chapter 15**

“Okay guys, here we are. Laura will conduct the interview and after Claire will help Kate with the dresses she wanted.” Jeanette explained, smiling at both Sebastian and Katherine.

The blonde put her hand on the brunet actor's jean clad knee as his agent left them and kissed him softly. Both had dressed casually, with Sebastian in blue jeans, a white shirt, denim jacket and Converse, while Kate opted to go with a gray print shirt, blue denim dungarees, a light pink leather jacket and pink Converse. After they had left the building she had already started to plan the interior of their new home and had told him once they were back at his apartment.

Sebastian intertwined his fingers with hers as they waited for the interviewer to join them. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Kate said with a nod, smiling as she saw the stubble along his jaw. She always thought he looked sexier having a soft shadow grazing his chin, upper lip and cheeks. Putting her hand up, the stylist ran her fingers long his scratchy skin and rubbed his cheek.

The couple was interrupted by a slight cough coming from the seat in front of them. The redheaded young woman sat down and smiled at them.

“Hello, I'm Laura. It's to finally meet you personally, everyone's been talking about you guys.” she said and Kate thought she was probably a year or two younger than her.

The native Romanian returned the smile and the blonde followed him suit. “Thank you for having us, too. I never would have guessed that I'd ever have to give an interview.”

The party of three laughed softly, Laura pulled out a pad and her pen and started with her questioning.

“So let's start with some simple questions. How did you guys meet?”

Kate and Sebastian looked at each other and grinned. The blonde decided to answer this one, as the actor leaned back in his seat and let his hand rest in her lap, curled around her right one. “It's funny really. My friend, Olivia James, the author of 'A Love Gone Right', was the one to sign me up to this online dating site and I met Sebastian there, although I didn't know it was him at the time.”

“Yeah, and I saw her picture for the first time and I was blown. She was amazing, just about everything of her was. And when I finally got Katherine's mail I was so happy, I think I did a little dance in front of my computer.” he said with a laugh.

The two females joined in his laughter and Laura looked at her paper, to check her questions off.

She smiled, looking at the couple. Just by watching their interaction, the redhead knew, that they were deeply in love. “Katherine, how is it for you to now suddenly have to deal with Sebastian's fame? ”

“It's easier as I thought, actually. We are both very private people and Sebastian makes sure that nothing gets out in the open, that I do not want to. Of course there are and will be pictures taken of us together while out shopping or eating, but so far, the press and his fans have respected our privacy. And to be honest I'm rather glad to not have to work so much right now at my shop.” the stylist answered earning a chuckle from Laura.

“Sebastian, a few weeks ago you announced that you are going to be a father. Are you excited?”

Looking over at his girlfriend, the brunet smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes and Kate kissed the back of his hand, that was still joined with her own. “I am, there's nothing more I want right now, then to see my baby. Of course in the beginning I was shocked, we had been only together for a few months and hearing that Kate is pregnant was a big shock for me.” he said giving her hand a tight squeeze before he continued. “And when I couldn't see her after our first real fight, I felt empty. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her and grovel until she would take me back. But thankfully Anthony and Chris helped me out a lot and she came to see me at Comic Con in Philly.”

Laura nodded, turning back to the blonde. “You are now working as a stylist, have you had any celebrities to work with? Would you like to do that?”

“I haven't had any requests by actresses, models or the likes, and for now I'm quite happy to be able to start of small. I had a upper class woman who came to me with her wedding planer looking for the perfect dress and hairstyle. Of course I will be happy once I have made a name of my own, but I don't want to use my connection with Sebastian to get the better jobs. I'm not that person, I didn't even do it when I still lived in Germany.”

“And that's my cue for the next question. Sebastian, you have Romanian roots and Kate, you were born in Germany and lived there until three years ago. Have you guys had any difficulty concerning languages?”

The couple chuckled and shook their heads.

“Not really, Sebastian has gotten back into speaking German. As you know he lived in Vienna for a time, when he was a child and I learned Romanian, when I met him.”

Grinning broadly, the actor crossed his legs, putting he right foot on his left knee. “But there's one downside to this. Because now, when we are fighting the other knows what we are saying, even though it's in our native tongue.”

“Don't be mad, the kids will be happy to know so many languages.” Kate said, stroking along his stubbly cheek before she turned back to Laura. “There was one time, when Sebastian wanted to watch a different movie then I and I cussed him out in German, forgetting that he knew the words I was saying.”

“Yeah, but I'm the same. Sometimes she chucks a pillow at me, when she is craving something in the middle of the night and I have to get up and get it for her and am cursing her in Romanian.” the native Romanian added with a laugh, looking over at their redheaded interviewer.

“Now about fights. Are you like any other couple? Or do you make a habit of trying not to fight?”

Sebastian rubbed his hand along his jaw, trying to think of a good answer to that question, because if he said the wrong things, it could turn out really bad. “There are of course some times when we are fighting. Like the day before yesterday I told Kate about my plan to get a bigger home for us, and she wasn't really happy with it. I wanted to pay for the place, but she was against it. If you're fighting I think it's important to make up after it's over.”

“I think every couple does fight. It's healthy for the relationship. Still in Germany I had a few acquaintances who always said they were never fighting and were always lovey-dovey in public, that only a few months to half a year later they split. People are different and everyone likes different things and those differences will eventually clash. The important thing is to find the same level again, make up and agree to disagree.”

The brunet actor grinned and turned his eyes to Kate, who knew he was going to say something bad. “And to be honest, make up sex after a fight is always the best.”

The blonde hit his shoulder softly, before they listened to Laura's questions again.

“Do you guys already know what you're having? And do you have names?”

The stylist shook her head, holding on tightly to her boyfriends hand. “No, it's still too early to see. And yes we do have names...”

“But we're not gonna spill.” the actor added with a laugh and pulled Kate over to his side, to kiss her.

“Now for some other relationship questions. Kate, are you a bathroom singer?”

The blonde smiled and shook her head. “No.”

“But she tends to sing all the time. Not matter where she is and what time of the day it is, she is either humming or singing a song, either classics, modern or German songs that I didn't know even existed.” he said, rubbing across her crossed legs.

“Sebastian, are you tidier than her, or does she always have to run after you and grab your things?” Laura asked, grinning at the couple.

He laughed softly, scratching the back of his head. “It depends, there are times when I'm just lazy and throw my clothes on the bathroom floor and then there are times when I grab everything and do the dishes or wash our clothes. Or even tidy up after the kittens.”

“He's a really good guy. When I don't feel too good, Sebastian is doing most of the housework. And when he had a hard day I don't mind if he's just throwing everything on the floor.”

“Kate, on what do you spend the most: clothes, accessories, perfumes, underwear or anything else?”

The blonde stylist laughed, as she had a thoughtful look on her face. “That's a tough question. I've got a quirk for shoes, so that's the top of the list. Sebastian hates it when I come home with another pair, but working as a stylist it's hard to not have anything there to give the clients a sample. And the next on the list would be underwear followed by general clothes. I think it's a bit of a perk of the job.”

The interviewer nodded, turning back to the Romanian actor. “Sebastian, do you believe in love at first sight?”

He sighed and then turned back to Kate. “I do believe in love at first sight. And second and third. When I first laid eyes on her, I was floored and then I really got to see Kate when we met up for the first time for dinner and I knew she was something special.”

“Do you have a special name for each other?”

The stylist grinned. “Mostly it's 'Babe' or 'Honey', but Sebastian calls me Scumpete, which translates into 'Sweetheart' and I sometimes call him Dragul meu, which is Romanian for 'My Love'.”

“So what do you guys do when you're not working?”

This time it was Sebastian that answered first. “Mostly lazing around. Sometimes Sebastian is cooking for us or I'm baking again. We're just enjoying each others company.”

“You are currently working on The Bronze, are you excited about the outcome? Do you have time for Kate and your family?” she asked, directing the question at Sebastian.

“Ah, well I'm really happy to find another project after the 'Winter Soldier' but I love my job and want to do as much as possible. Though it means that I can't see her and my family often, I'm still glad that they all have my back in this business.”

“The questioning is nearly done. I got one of two important ones. Sebastian, what are you going to do, once the baby is here?”

“Phew, well I still got the contract to do a few movies for the Marvel franchise, 'Ricki and the Flash' and 'The Martian' coming up, but I want to be there for Kate and the baby and not have to miss the first three years of it's life.”

Laura smiled and looked down at her pad. “Alright, now the last question. Are you guys planing to marry any time soon?”

Kate swiftly shook her head. She had talked with him about it before there even was an interview and both had agreed to wait it out for some time. “No, we just want to wait until everything is a lot calmer. Sebastian has a few more projects and I want to work a bit more until we finally make that move.”

The native Romanian smiled at her, before he turned back to Laura, who thanked them both for the interview and left the room.

“Well, that went better than I thought.” the blonde joked and walked over to the small side table to grab another drink.

Sebastian walked up to her and put his arms around her middle, softly stroking her belly as he placed his hands inside the dungarees. “You did a great job with the questions. I couldn't have done it better.”

Kate turned her head towards his and kissed him softly, her free arm moving behind her to hold onto his neck. He softly moaned as he felt her tongue move over his lower lip to beg for entrance. Even though he hated the mood swings, the actor was happy to oblige with satisfying her sexual urges.

“Mhmm. We should stop. The people for the shooting will be here soon.” he said and kissed her lips one more time.

The stylist nodded her head and took another drink from her glass, emptying it. I'm gonna miss you, you know.”

“I know, scumpete*, I will miss you, too. It's gonna be hard to not have someone beside me in bed, who's always hogging the sheets.”

The brunet laughed, when she lightly his his shoulder and moved back over to her seat to grab her bag. Just then the door opened again and one of the shooting assistants came in.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you, that we'd be ready to get the pictures done.” the woman said and both Sebastian and Kate nodded their heads.

They walked together to the outside of the building, where already a car was waiting to get them to location. The photographer had decided to get good pictures outside in Central Park, as the weather had cleared and the sun had been out all day.

Kate had been asked what she had wanted to wear in the shoots, already having told Sebastian what would look good on him. So she had decided to dress in a purple dress pants, a black beaded butterfly top and black pumps for the first picture, her hair in an elegant half updo, while he was dressed in dark jeans, a dark dress shirt and a dark gray suit jacket with checkered sleeves.

The actor and her had been asked to sit down at an old white steel bench set up under some cherry tries, looking at each other and totally in love. The last part wasn't too hard as the couple still felt like they had in the beginning of their relationship.

The blonde put her arm around Sebastian's right shoulder, as she sat directly on his left, laying her other one on the shoulder next to her. The actor had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other loosely laying over the back of the bench.

The photographer took a few, where they just looked at each other before he asked them to look at him. Again he snapped away and both could hear the rapid clicking of the shutter.

The second outfit was a cream colored suit and white dress shirt for Sebastian and a cream short dress for Kate, that had mesh panel with gold beading going down from her neck to her waist to make it look like a necklace and a slit on the side. She paired it with gold strappy sandals and golden jewelery.

This time, the blonde sat on the banister overlooking the lake, while the native Romanian stood next to her, casually leaning against it and looking up at her. Kate had her legs crossed and stared into the camera, her blonde curls falling over one shoulder where she twirled a strand around her free hand.

“Yeah, that's the look I want.” the photographer said smiling as he saw their poses and put his camera up again.

Now even Anna Wintour had come down from her office to watch how the shooting was working out.

Kate usually had the feeling that the woman was never really pleased, but this time the editor-in-chief of Vogue looked quite happy with everything. She stood behind the photographer and his crew and tracked the happenings in the park.

Finally the last change of clothes was done and both Sebastian and his girlfriend had dressed more fancy, like they would go out to a premier or other event. The native Romanian had downed a black dress suit with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Kate had opted a long sleeved, dark teal beaded gown with silver jewelery and silver sandals, with her hair in an elaborate updo.

The couple walked in opposite directions while always looking at each other, making it look like they were preparing to dance, before they moved towards each other. The stylist put her hand on the brunets neck, looking deeply into his eyes. Sebastian put his right hand on the middle of her back and took her right hand as if they wanted to waltz around the park.

And in that instant all the people around them faded. There were only the two of them, looking deeply into the others eyes, not caring if they didn't do exactly what the photographer wanted. They only wanted the moment to be frozen and never end. Finally Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and leaned down to capture her lips in a romantic kiss.

“Bravo.” a cheerful British voice called out and both hastily ended the kiss, shocked that they had been so out of it. “That was amazing. You really have a talent for this.”

Anna Wintour walked up to them and put her hands on Kate's shoulders, kissing her cheek. “I have never met a woman that wasn't working in the business that had so much fun doing what you did. At first I thought the clothes you wanted wouldn't really work, but they looked amazing. And you Mr. Stan...just fabulous.”

The blonde looked at her boyfriend not knowing what to say, before they thanked her and watched as the dark blonde woman left the location.

“That was” Kate started, before Sebastian finished.

“A bit creepy, I think.”

Laughing softly, the stylist took his proffered hand and held onto the slight train of her gown. Together they walked over to the crew of assistants, happy that this was finally over. Having to pose and change clothes so many times was rather tiring and with Kate being already weary due to her pregnancy, she just wanted to get back home and do nothing.

“So glad I can go lay down again for a bit after this.” she said, smiling at Sebastian.

The dark haired actor grinned and kissed her cheek softly. “Me too, we could go and lay down together.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys. You are amazing. Thanks to PrimaDea for her comment and thanks to TriberForLife93 for your Kudos and bookmarking my story. Also thank you to all other readers for sticking with the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks and enjoy.
> 
> Translation:  
> Te iubesc - I love you  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you  
> Scumpete - Sweetheart
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/taylor_schillings_birthday_party/set?id=161817983#fans

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't the first party, the blonde went to with Sebastian. But this was a different one. Before she had known most of the guests and now she only knew the people that her boyfriend introduced her to.

Taking her non-alcoholic drink with her, Kate sat down at a free table and looked over to the native Romanian, who was currently talking to Taylor Schilling – the birthday girl of the evening. She had been really nice, when the stylist had first spoken to her and the actress was actually happy that Sebastian had brought her here.

The brunet actor wasn't able to not look at her, as she had walked back to the table, her hips slightly swaying. The jumpsuit she wore had really done an amazing job for her confidence.

The young woman had paired the black suit with deep red heels and a black clutch, her blonde hair in curls flowing over her shoulder.

“Hey, are you still listening to me or do you want to get back to your girl?” Taylor asked with a grin.

Sebastian turned to the actress, still looking over at Kate out of the corner of his eye. “It's fine, I think she wants a break from all the people.”

“Just go and be with her, she's pregnant, emotional and everything is ten times worse, so get over there.” The blonde smiled and pushed him in the direction, where his girlfriend was at. Not wanting to argue with her, he laughed and walked to where she sat.

The stylist sipped on her drink and felt another presence beside her. Looking up, Kate saw another brunet woman, that Sebastian had told her was Margarita Levieva, an actress he had worked with before.

“Hello, I just saw you sitting here alone and thought you might want some company.” she said.

The blonde nodded her head and smiled over at the actress. “That's nice of you. I'm not much the person for parties, so I just tend to get a break whenever I can.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. It's not easy being in the business, but I think with Seb by your side everything will be fine.” Margarita told her, putting her hand on Kate's arm that rested on the table. “Oh and congratulations.”

The stylist thanked her and grinned as her boyfriend walked over to them. He sat down next to her and smiled over at the brunet actress nodding his head at her in greeting. “Have you guys had a nice chat?”

“Sure. We were just talking, how lucky I am to have someone as good looking as you. Because you know I only wanted you for your looks.” she said winking at him and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian played his shocked part as convincing as possible, but couldn't hide the smirk that threatened to overtake his face. “Really? I thought you loved me for my wit.”

Both women busted out laughing as they saw his pouting face and Kate couldn't help but lean into him, throwing her arms around his neck. She laid her lips against his and sealed them in a passionate kiss.

“I'd still love you, even if you'd be old and wrinkled.” the blonde said, with only a hint of a joke. She couldn't help it anyway, there was no way, that if they were old and gray, that she could ever leave him.

Margarita smiled at the couple and then turned to Sebastian. “So, are you excited about your new movie?”

“I am, but I don't want to leave her alone for such a long time, you know.” The brunet actor scratched his head, looking at Kate before he turned back to his fellow actress.

The stylist put her hand on his knee, letting him know that everything was alright. “Babe, you know I'm okay with it. I knew from the moment I got with you what I'm in for. Don't worry so much about me, us.”

Nodding his head, he pulled her closer to his body, laying his arm around her smaller body. Sebastian whispered a thank you against her temple, before he softly kissed her. Seeing that the couple was so engrossed in each other, Margarita left them alone and went and mingled with the other guests.

“Are you really so afraid to leave us?” she asked, looking deeply into his clear blue eyes.

Sighing, the brunet grabbed her glass and took a sip from her drink, wincing at the too sweet taste. “It's just, you're going to be alone and...what if something's with the baby?”

“Nothing will happen, Sebastian. I will take it easy and that's that.” Kate told him, kissing him softly before he could argue with her. “I love you, and you got a job to do. Maybe I can visit you on set some time.”

With out a second thought, the native Romanian leaned down and pulled her head closer, kissing her passionately. He didn't care that the press was here or that some of his friends were turning their heads to watch them both closely.

“Let's get out of here.” Kate whispered as they finally parted. She could feel herself getting hot by just looking at him and the flush covered her face, going down towards her chest.

Sebastian nodded and pulled her up from her seat, helping her stand as her knees nearly buckled. Together they walked over to their host, Taylor and said their good-byes with a fleeting apology, that Kate wasn't feeling well. Laughing softly, the couple jumped inside the cab that was waiting for them and drove back to his apartment.

Once inside, the brunet actor only had seconds to close the door, before she jumped on him, putting her legs around his waist. They had already had a heated make-out session in the car, making the young driver blush all the way from the party to their home.

“Babe, you gotta slow down a bit.” he told her, holding her up with his arms around her back.

Shaking her head, Kate dove in again, sealing their lips together with a soft moan. “I don't want to slow down. I want it just like it is.”

Moaning loudly Sebastian hoisted her higher on his body and carried her back to their bedroom. He laid her down on the covers and kissed her thoroughly. The brunet laid between her open legs and let his fingers travel over the exposed skin of her shoulders. Kate let out a breathy moan and racked her hands through his dark hair.

It had been a while since they had been intimate and the blonde felt her first orgasm rolling over her, just from his touch and kisses.

“Oh god.” she moaned gripping Sebastian's shoulders, her body shook with the tremors as the wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Once she had calmed down a bit, the actor grinned as he looked down at her. He knew she was sensible ever since her pregnancy started, but he couldn't ever get his head around how responsive she was to just a mere touch.

“Te iubesc*.” he whispered against her lips.

Kissing him softly before she responded. “Ich liebe dich*.”

Not wasting any time, the two of them shed their clothes and laid back down on the bed. Happy to be in each others arm, Kate let her fingers roam over his back and down to his hips and ass. Putting her legs around his waist, she felt his hard cock pressing against her center.

Kissing her softly, Sebastian pushed deeply into her moist channel, moaning at the heat that surrounded him. “You're so tight, sweetheart.”

“Don't slow down.” the blonde moaned as he hit that special spot nestled inside her.

The native Romanian smirked in his pleasured haze. “I won't.”

**//////////////////////**

“Babe, you did an amazing job with the new home. It looks fantastic. I will be home in a few days. Okay?” Sebastian had tried for the last half hour to make her calm down again.

Jeanette had called him after she told Kate about the Opening Night of 'King Lear' at the 'Shakespear in the Park' event. The young woman had sounded very overwhelmed with the idea of going with him again.

Thanking his agent, the actor called his girlfriend, who answered the phone with a teary voice. One of the down side of the pregnancy.

She had had a tough time for the last few days since he had been gone, trying to juggle her work and their move into the new home. Then there was the issue of her upcoming ultrasound. He had wanted to go with her, but his schedule didn't permit him to leave the set. Hearing those news, Kate had been devastated and had ended their call on Friday, before she dialed his mobile again, a few minutes later apologizing profusely for her reactions and told him that she had called and rescheduled the scan.

And now the brunet had listened to her and reassured her, that she was a wonderful woman.

“You really think so?” Kate asked, with a slight sniffle and Sebastian dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I do, babe. My mother sent me the pictures of the interior for the penthouse. It was amazing. I will be home tomorrow night for about a week and then we can get to your doctor for that scan, okay?”

The stylist agreed with him, sounding happier than when they had started the phone call. “All right. When will you be home? I could cook for you or something.”

“I'm not sure, but I think around seven or eight o'clock.” the actor said, hearing her smile over the phone again. “I'd love to come home to a nice meal again.”

With a kiss good night the two ended their call, looking forward to when they could see each other again.

**////////////////////////**

Gabriela watched as her son's girlfriend ran around his apartment and fussed over the meals she had prepared for his return. Wanting to surprise him with his favorite dessert, Kate had decided to make him a Strawberry Tiramisu.

“Katherine, dear, don't you want to sit down and take breath. Sebastian won't be home until eight. You still have nearly an hour.”

Shaking her head, the blonde went back to the kitchen and worked on the last touches for their dinner. “Everything has got to be perfect.”

“Darling, everything is perfect. Now you go and change out of those shorts and then come back here and sit down.” the actor's mother said with a stern look, before she pushed Kate in the direction of their bedroom.

Sighing, the younger woman sent Gabriela a thankful glance and went to get a change of clothes. She had been running around their home in her German soccer jersey as her team had won the World Cup and even their friend had laughed at her antics.

Kate pulled out a red colored, fancier tank and her beloved jean shorts as they were still big enough to fit her slightly protruding belly. Brushing her hair back in a high ponytail, the blonde left the bedroom and sat next to the Romanian woman, just relaxing a bit.

**//////////////////**

It wasn't long before the sound of a key scraping in the lock of their apartment door was heard and Kate jumped from the couch. She hadn't known how much she had missed Sebastian until he was gone for three days. Running over to the entrance, the blonde saw her boyfriend standing there with his bags slung over his shoulder, looking exhausted from the travel.

“You're home.” she breathed, before she threw herself at him.

The Romanian smiled and pulled her into his arms, breathing in her flowery smell. “I missed you, scumpete*.”

Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she heard his words and with out further ado she put her hands around his neck, kissing him soundly.

“I made you Tiramisu.” she whispered against his lips, as they finally stopped their kisses.

The actor laughed softly, before he kissed her again. “You're amazing, you know that?”

“I do, you told me at least twenty times, the last time you called.”

Sebastian put his arms around her shoulder and walked inside to find his mother sitting there, smiling at the couple. Together with Gabriela the two of them sat down at the dinning table and ate the meals Kate had prepared. Even Ginger and Bucky were happy again that their master was home.

**////////////////**

It was Tuesday and Kate had scheduled the ultrasound in the morning, so they would have enough time to get to the opening later in the evening.

Together the actor and the blonde stylist walked into the practice of her OB/Gyn. He held tightly onto her hand, feeling rather nervous as today was going to be the scan where they would find out the sex of their baby.

“Are you all right Sebastian?” she asked, feeling his hand shaking a bit inside her own.

The native Romanian nodded his head, kissing her temple as they sat together in the waiting room. “Yeah, just a bit nervous.”

“Everything will be alright. I'm just happy, you're going to be here with me.” the blonde said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“Kate! Dr. Adams is ready for you guys.” Barbara said and ushered them along to the exam room.

Taking a deep breath the couple took a seat on the cot and the chair beside it. A few minutes later the OB/Gyn came inside and smiled at them.

“Hello Sebastian, Kate. How are you? Are you excited about today?” she asked and sat down on the stool in front of the ultrasound device.

“Yeah, it seems we've been waiting for forever to know what we're having.” the stylist said as she laid back on the cot and freed her belly, shoving her shirt up and her jeans down.

Sebastian smiled at her and held her hand tightly in his own, kissing the back of it softly.

Dr. Emilia Adams grinned at them and started the machine, pushing the wand over the skin of her belly. “Okay, here we go. Let's see if your baby wants to show us what it is.”

Both of them watched the picture getting clearer with fascination shining in their eyes. It was still grainy, but they could already see the body of their baby moving about, pulling the umbilical cord around to play with it and moving it's legs around.

“There it is.” the doctor said, turning the monitor around so Sebastian and Kate could see it better. “So far everything's fine. The measurements are good and the heartbeat is fine, too.”

The actor breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had held since Dr. Adams had started the exam, glad that his baby was fine. The stylist smiled at him, kissing his knuckles softly as his hand squeezed hers tightly.

“Ah and here we have it. As far as I can see, you're going to have a boy.”

Tears filled their eyes as they heard Emilia's words.

They were going to have son, a little boy.

“I'll leave you alone for a moment.” the doctor said and walked out of the room.

Sebastian was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he really started to cry. He leaned over and kissed her soundly, pouring all his happiness into the kiss.

“I love you. So much.” he said putting his hands on her cheek and kissing her again. “You have no idea, scumpete*, how happy you made me.”

Kate smiled through her tears, putting her hands over his own, feeling his warmth radiating off of his skin. “I think I got a taste of your happiness right now.” she said laughing softly, before the actor sealed his lips with her own again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, but work - as usual - got in the way, but here is a new chapter for you. Hope you will like it. I also edited the last chapters, because I finally found the name of Sebastian's assistant. But now I don't know the name of his stepfather, so I just made one up, as it's private and it should stay that way. I also want to thank PrimaDea for her comment and all readers who decide to still stick with the story, thanks guys, this is amazing.
> 
> Outfits:  
> Opening Night of King Lear - http://www.polyvore.com/shakespear_in_park/set?id=163262819  
> Nightdress - http://www.polyvore.com/enjoy_this_moment/set?id=163451532  
> Sebastian's Birthday - http://www.polyvore.com/sebastians_birthday/set?id=163390031

**Chapter 17**

“Now we get to the best part of our evening news. As always we will talk about the latest celebrity news.” the reporter said, smiling into the camera. “Last night new America's Sweethearts Sebastian Stan and Katherine Ludwig stepped out for the opening night of 'King Lear' held at the Delacorte Theater in New York. The 31-year old actor looked suave in his dark gray checkered three-piece, as well as his darling girlfriend who glowed in a beautiful DKNY short dress. But maybe it was due to her pregnancy that the 24-year old stylist was among the radiant women that night.”

They showed pictures of Sebastian and her walking down the carpet in front of the theater.

“The couple was also spotted experiencing the _Ermenegildo Zegna Essenze_ fragrance collection at King Lear cast party later that night, thoroughly enjoying each others company, as the actor wouldn't dare leave her side.”

The young woman turned over to something that had been going on with Kim Kardashian and Brad Pitt and his wife Angelina Jolie, so Kate turned away and watched Sebastian smoking a cigarette on the balcony of his apartment. He had stopped doing that when he started working for the Marvel movies, but sometimes he couldn't resist it.

The brunet only did it when he was home and outside of his apartment, not wanting to hurt the baby with the poisonous smoke.

„Are you going to come inside yet? Or do you plan to stay out on the balcony all night?” the blonde asked, smiling at her boyfriend as she walked outside.

The actor stubbed out the cigarette and blew the smoke in the opposite direction of his girlfriend. Not wanting to waste any time on his time off, Sebastian put his arms inside her open satin robe, feeling the silk of her negligee brushing against the pads of his fingers. Tomorrow he would have to get back to set again, leaving Kate in his mother's care before he was finally able to help her moving into their new home.

Not wanting to do it alone, he already asked Chris and Anthony, who would both bring their girls with them to help the stylist with the rest of the decorating, as the interior would already be done by then.

“I wasn't planing on staying out all night, after all there was someone really important waiting for me on the bed, wearing only a sliver of clothing.” the actor said, softly stroking along her jaw.

Reaching up, Kate traced her fingers across his stubbly cheeks, before she moved on her tip toes and kissed him softly, feeling his beard scratch against her skin. Sebastian's hands found their place on her hips, moving her closer to his own body so that she could feel his hard desire pocking against her belly.

Moaning softly against her lips, the brunet knew that it was time to get back inside. “We should probably leave and move this to the bedroom, or else the neighbors will call the police.” he said, once they broke the kiss.

Nodding her head with a smile grazing her lips, the blonde dragged him after her inside the apartment towards their bedroom. She pushed Sebastian on to the bed and moved towards the sound system. A sultry rhythm came over the speakers and Kate started moving her hips in a circular motion to the music.

Slowly she opened her silk robe revealing the nude negligee she had on underneath. Turning around, she gyrated and wiggled around, letting her hands glide over her body and the satiny material of her nightdress.

Hearing him moan, Kate looked over her shoulder at Sebastian, seeing him grip the sheets tightly in his fist. She smiled slyly and pulled her chemise over head, when the actor suddenly groaned and cried out.

“What” she started and turned around to see what's wrong but then had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Just then both Ginger and Bucky had decided to jump on him, making him cry out as the little red cat pushed her claws into his chest through his shirt.

“You know that really killed the mood.” Sebastian said, wincing slightly as he pulled Ginger away from him.

Kate apologized still giggling and brought the two trouble makers out of the bedroom. She closed the door and turned back to the native Romanian. He let his eyes rake over her lightly clad body and couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips.

Standing there in only her bra and panties, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and then move down between her legs.

“Is this enough to bring the mood back again?” she asked and jumped onto the bed, crawling over to her boyfriend.

Kate straddled his hips and put her hands on his shirt clad chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded his head, leaning in for a kiss. It didn't take long before the brunet reached up and opened the clasp of her bra. Moaning softly the actor swiftly turned them around and pushed her down to lay on the bed and under him. He kissed her softly, moving down to her chest. His hand caressed one breast, while he let his lips lap lavishly at the other.

The blonde ran her fingers through his dark hair and moaned with abandon at the sensation of his ministrations. The actor slid lower, softly kissing her belly where his son was nestled inside.

“Hey baby, I'm your daddy. And just so you know, I love you so much.”

Kate felt tears come to her eyes, as she heard his words and stroked his jaw lovingly. With a smile the native Romanian went on his way and finally reached his goal. A loud squeal left her lips as she felt his tongue between her legs and she threw her head back, clutching onto the cushions.

“Oh god, Sebastian!”

The actor only grinned at her squeals and continued with his ministrations, making sure to pay enough attention to her hidden pearl, letting his tongue languidly suck on her lower lips. With her hormones all over the place, the blonde came faster than before.

Breathing harshly, she smiled down at him, seeing her juices covering his chin. Sebastian kissed her mound one last time, before he moved up, over her belly to her breasts, sucking her nipples lavishly, making the blonde cry out in pleasure.

Kate couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his shirt, pulling on the cloth and taking it off in one sweep. Her short temper coming back, the stylist tugged on his pants. The native Romanian saw it and got off the bed. Wanting to tease his girlfriend, he slowly shed his pants and boxers.

“What do you want, babe?” he asked putting his hands out to the side and standing there like a Greek god.

The blonde felt her eyes flutter, as she saw his naked body, his cock standing proudly and pointing at her. She put her hand up, motioning in a 'come-hither' sign at the actor before he joined her on the bed again.

Not giving him one second to get his bearings, the blonde pushed him down on the mattress. She dove head first and took his hardness in her mouth, licking from the base to the tip, making the brunet cry out from the sensations.

“Shit, Kate. That feels so good.” he moaned, weaving his fingers in her long blond tresses.

She smiled softly and continued her ministrations, waiting until Sebastian was almost there, before she suddenly stopped.

“Now fuck me already.” the blonde whispered against his lips as she leaned up and straddled his hips.

The actor grabbed a hold of her body and helped her down on him. Both nearly cried out, when he slipped inside her hot cavern, still feeling the tightness there. He put his hands behind her head and pulled her to his lips, sealing them in a searing kiss.

Their bodies moving in sync, feeling their climax coming hard and fast. Sebastian reached down between their bodies, rubbing harshly against her clit.

“Babe, you gotta come. I can't take it much longer.”

Kate moaned loudly, her breathing harsh as she leaned into his neck, softly biting the skin where his shoulder met with his neck. The actor cried out at the sensation, before he raised his hips one last time and spilled himself inside her.

**/////////////////////**

“Thank you, darling.” the blonde said, turning her head and kissing Sebastian's lips.

The brunet stroked her cheek, putting some of the bubbles on her skin, as they were currently laying together in the bathtub.“Whatever for?”

Kate smiled, stroking his cheek with a smile. “Just being you. So thank you.”

Without saying anything, the brunet pulled her closer, just wanting to feel her skin against his own. Her head was bedded on his shoulder as he traced her tattoo with his fingers.

“I love you and our baby. Our son.”

Smiling softly, the blonde traced invisible patterns on the back of his hand that currently lay across her chest. “Have you told your mom yet? And Frank?”

“I did. Just after we found out.” he said, but then sighed. “Funny enough Frank remembered that I told him about the baby, when I called this morning.”

Kate knew that it was hard on him, Frank, Sebastian's stepfather had Alzheimer and there were good days when he remembered him and then there were the bad days, where he didn't even recognize his own children.

“Babe, that's good, isn't it? Things might get better.” she said with a soft smile.

Rubbing his hand over his face, the actor leaned his head against his girlfriend's. He didn't want to see the hope in her eyes, knowing that it could get worse any day now.

“Have you told your parents?”

“Yeah, mom is excited and dad is happy to know that everything is all right.” she said, feeling him sigh contently.

As she looked up at him, Kate could see the corners of his mouth lifting to a smile. “That is wonderful to hear. I'm really looking forward to finally meeting them in person.

**///////////////////////**

“Chris, they're getting back. I gotta hang up now. Tell Anthony and the rest of the guys, too.” Kate said and turned hastily as she heard the front door opening.

She disconnected the call and smiled as Sebastian came with his mother and his stepfather through the front door. Today was his birthday and the blonde had decided to throw him a big surprise party.

“Hey, babe. You okay?” he asked, giving her a fleeting kiss 'Hello'.

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at Gabriela and Frank.

“Hello, dear. It is so good to see you again.” the Romanian woman said, pulling her in a tight hug. “Is everything going as planned?” she asked in a whisper and felt the young woman in her arms nod her head.

Then his stepfather walked up and threw his arms around Kate, kissing her cheeks. “You get more beautiful every day, Katy.”

Smiling the stylist looked over at the brunet, who returned it. 'He has a good day.' he mouthed and put his thumbs up.

“Thank you Frank, you're looking dapper yourself today.”

Kate walked over to her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck. “Are you ready to get to the restaurant?”

Sebastian nodded, looking down at his girlfriend, who was dressed in a knee-length white strapless dress and nude heels. He softly kissed her temple and looked over to his mother and Frank.

“Let's go already or they'll give the table to someone else.” Gabriela said and smiled at the couple.

Together the four of them left the new penthouse and made their way to the designated destination. Kate had already told Chris and her parents where to meet and told the restaurant to be prepared when they came to get their table.

A few minutes later they arrived at the little Italian restaurant, the blonde feeling giddier than before. Sebastian had felt his girlfriend's hand nervously clenching in his own. They walked inside and the actor was suddenly surprised as all his friends and co-stars stood there, wishing him a happy birthday.

He looked down at Kate and smiled with slight tears in his eyes. “How did...You...I love you. So much.” he whispered, kissing the blonde softly.

Chris and Anthony walked up to the couple and each hugged their friend. They had been waiting with all their friends at the restaurant for the arrival of the two couples. Even Mark, RDJ, Scarlett, Samuel, Tom, Chris Hemsworth and Jeremy came to the surprise party.

“I hope it was a nice surprise.” Anthony said, grinning at Sebastian, who was still trying to comprehend that his friends hadn't forgotten him.

He nodded his head. “It was. I thought you guys forgot me.”

“We couldn't, you're part of the family now.” Chris said, throwing his arm around his best friend and kissed Kate's cheek. “And you have to thank your girl here. She organized all of it.”

“I know. She is the best thing that ever happened to me.” the brunet said, pulling her into his side.

The blonde smiled softly and grabbed his hand. “I'd like you to finally meet my parents face to face.”

Pulling him over to an older couple around his mother's age, the native Romanian smiled, seeing both André and Susanne, Kate's parents. He had talked to them via Skype but never met them personally.

“I'm so happy to finally meet you, Sebastian. Kate has told us so much about you.” her mother said in perfect English.

Both had worked somewhere, which had required them to speak the language, so it was rather easy for them to communicate with him.

Her father did the same and clapped him on the back. “Really nice to see you again. And congratulations. To your birthday and becoming a father.”

“Thank you, André. Susanne. It means a lot to hear this.” the brunet said, hugging them both, before he pulled Kate into his side again.

Finally he had found what he had missed for the last few weeks. His friends and family to be with him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not writing for a few days, I had a few problems with the plot for this chapter. That is why it isn't as long as it usually is, I hope you will still like it. Hopefully the next chapter will have a few more lines than this one.
> 
> A big thank you to LokiLover14 and Jade01 for their comments, it always means a lot to get feedback on the story as well to all my readers. You are amazing.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=164715652

**Chapter 18**

The couple sat down at the large table, overlooking as their friends enjoyed the dinner and just talking to each other again. Kate smiled and stood up, clinking her knife lightly against her glass.

Everyone's talking stilled and looked expectantly at the blonde standing their at the head of their table.

“Okay, first of all I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight. I know for some it wasn't an easy task.” she said looking over at both Scarlett and Susan, who both had visibly larger bellies than her. “I have two things to tell you tonight. As our dear friends and family I think it is in order to tell you the wonderful knew we have gotten only a week ago.”

The stylist turned to her boyfriend and smiled at their parents.

“What's the news darling?” Tom asked grinning over at her, before she continued.

“We're going to have a little boy. As it's impossible to have more than two god parents we thought about naming Chris and Olivia his first god parents, while the rest of you guys will be the babies uncles and aunts. I wouldn't know what to do, if it weren't for you.”

Sebastian stood up and kissed her lovingly, seeing as Kate fought against the tears welling in her eyes. As everyone registered what she had said a loud chorus of well-wishes and hooting sounded in the restaurant. Olivia and Chris both stood up and walked over to the couple. The blonde Swede, clad in a black sleeveless jumpsuit, threw her arms around her friend and kissed her cheek, before she did the same with the brunet. His fellow actor copied his girlfriend and clapped his good friend on the shoulder.

“Alright. The second thing I wanted to say is about you, Sebastian. I know you told me not to buy you anything, but I couldn't help myself when I saw it.” she said with a soft smile, as Luigi, the owner of the Italian place they were at, brought in a large box with a big bow on top.

The native Romanian stood up and shook his head at his girlfriend, before he kissed her forehead. “What did you do, scumpete*?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the box. Sighing he walked over and took of the cover, when he heard a soft yipping noise coming from inside. His eyes widened as he took out a puppy.

It was a red tri colored Australian Shepherd. “I know you love both Bucky and Ginger, but I can see that you're more of a dog person, so”

Smiling broadly, he hugged the puppy close to his chest, kissing Kate again. She held onto his suspenders and grinned into the kiss as they heard wolf whistles and hooting coming from their friends.

**/////////////////**

“Kate, dear. How are you doing?” Mrs. Fitz her frequent customer, an older woman in her late sixties, asked the young blonde as she sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, smiling at the other women in the shop.

Smiling, she nodded her head and started with the usual treatment – washing and a nice blow dry. “Thanks Mrs. Fitz. I'm doing good. I'll be visiting my boyfriend for the weekend, so it's better than expected.”

“Oh darling. That is so wonderful. Ever since you told me about him and your baby I see the glow getting stronger each time.” the older woman said patting Kate's hand as she started to brush out the tangles after washing them.

Thanking her, the blonde heard as the door opened up with a chime of the small bell above it. “Just a moment please.”

In the corner of her eyes, she saw as the person sat down in the waiting area and continued to prep Mrs. Fitz for her blow-dry hairstyle.

“I'm back in a minute.” Katherine said and walked over to the front of her little shop, seeing the smiles on the two other customers, who were currently getting a change of hair color.

She went to her desk and looked down at the appointment book, seeing that no one else had one. “What can I do for”

The young woman stopped abruptly as she saw her boyfriend standing there taking her in, clad in the floral maxi jumpsuit she wore today.

Sebastian had taken an earlier flight out as he was already done with his scenes, so he wanted to surprise Kate after only seeing her for a few days for the last month. It was her birthday tomorrow and he wanted to be there for it, as would be their friends. Smiling softly at her, the native Romanian put his hands out at his side and waited for his girlfriend to come into his arms.

Not wasting another second, the blonde ran over and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him softly on his lips.

“How are you here already?” she asked once they broke the kiss.

He brushed her locks out of her face and put his hands on her cheeks. “I was done sooner than we thought. And I really missed you, so...here I am.”

“Oh my god. I, babe, I need to get everything done here, but I'll be free after this.”

Grinning from ear to ear, the actor nodded his head. “I'll call my mom, she wanted to spend some time with you. I think she'll take you out for a coffee.”

Nodding her head, the blonde kissed him again, leaning up on her tip toes, which resulted in pushing her larger belly into his front, she was now in her twenty-first week after all. Sebastian smiled into it and laid his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

“He missed you, too.”

Laughing the couple parted and Kate went back to her work, leaving him to organize everything he had planned.

/////////////////////

Chris, Olivia, Hemsworth and his wife Elsa, Tom, Anthony and his girlfriend Sheletta, Robert and his wife Susan, Cobie, Samuel, Scarlett and her fiance Romain together with their newborn baby girl Rose, Jeremy, Mark, Hayley, Kate's parents and his stepfather Frank were all standing in the living room of Sebastian's and Kate's penthouse, waiting for his mother and Kate to get back.

Their friends, family and him and decided to surprise her, knowing she herself wouldn't really want to celebrate her 25th birthday.

“Okay everyone, they're on their way up. You know what to do.” Sebastian said and walked out into the foyer, having not been able to sit down the whole day waiting for the time to come to celebrate. He had asked his mother to take her out to dinner, too, so they could surprise her only a short time before midnight.

Only a short time later the door was opened and Kate walked in, Gabriela behind her.

“It has been such a wonderful afternoon dear.” the older Romanian said, putting the bags down with their purchase from the baby store.

The blonde smiled and looked over to see her boyfriend standing there, grinning at the two females. “Did you buy the whole store?”

“No, just what I needed for the baby and the nursery.” she said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

Laughing softly, he guided her into the dark living room, winking at his mom as she walked over unseen by the couple.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone's shout came from the front and Kate jumped by Sebastian's side.

“Oh my god.” she breathed as the lights came on and she saw their friends and family standing there. “You're all here.”

Tears gathered in her eyes and she received hugs from everyone of their friends.

“Thank you all for coming, this means a lot to me.” the blonde said and smiled over at Scarlett, who had little Rose on her shoulder, snuggled tightly against her neck.

Sebastian kissed her cheek and guided her over to the dining room together with their friends and family. “I thought I'd do the same for you and surprise you. Everyone's been helping me with this.”

She stood there, brushing invisible creases out of her jumpsuit and looked over at the table. There was a two tiered birthday cake with 25 candles and lots of flowers on it. The brunet had been thinking about this for a while before he asked his mother's and Kate's mothers opinion on it.

Smiling softly she walked over and returned the expectant looks of the people in their home.

“Come on darling, you only have one minute left. Make a wish.” Tom said earning an approved grumble from the rest of the Marvel cast.

Taking a deep breath the blonde closed her eyes, thinking about what she really wished to come true. The corners of her mouth lifted up and Kate blew out her candles, followed by loud clapping and hooting.

“I hope it was a good wish.” Sebastian mumbled and kissed her cheek, before he looked her deep into her eyes. The dark haired actor pulled out a small, black box.

The blonde let out a soft gasp and put her hands over her mouth, watching her boyfriend with wide eyes, as their friends and family waited expectantly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer with the next chapter. Hope you will still like it. I also want to thank Ukeo8, madilovesu12345 and soobuns for bookmarking the story, this means a lot, as well as Madison, LokiLover14 and Jade01 for their reviews and the other readers for giving it Kudos. 
> 
> You guys are amazing. Now please enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> Translation:  
> Scumpete - Sweetheart
> 
> Outfits:  
> Scarlett's Wedding: http://www.polyvore.com/scarletts_wedding/set?id=164821244  
> Breakfast on the rooftop: http://www.polyvore.com/rooftop_morning/set?id=165260441
> 
> Songs:   
> Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling in Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU  
> Tracy Chapman - The Promise: http://www.myvideo.de/watch/2912552/tracy_chapman_the_promise

**Chapter 19**

The brunet opened the little box and revealed a classic diamond ring, with the stones surrounding the whole band. He smiled and took it out, presenting it to Kate.

“This is no proposal, but a promise. That I'm going to be with you till the end of the line.” a small smirk playing on his mouth.

Chuckling softly, the blonde nodded her head and kissed him soundly, earning shouts and cat calls from their friends. “I love you, Mr. Stan. And I'm going to be with you till the end of the line, too.”

Taking her hand, Sebastian put the ring on her right ring finger, not wanting to have the press speculating about their engagement unit it is officially done. With one last kiss the couple turned to their friends and family.

Smiling the women all jumped up and went over to their friend, pulling her into a tight hug and congratulating her.

“I'm so happy for you guys.” Olivia gushed and looked at the ring.

Although it wasn't an engagement ring, Kate felt as if it was. Everyone smiled and wanted to see the band. Looking over at her female friends, the blonde grinned. “You guys know what this means? You all are going to be my bridesmaids.”

Scarlett and the rest immediately agreed and now the younger woman could finally take a look at the baby, that the blonde actress held in her arms. “Oh my, she is so beautiful.”

“Yeah. Which brings me to a more important thing. Romain and I will marry on the 1st of October. As my friends I want you guys to be there, too.” she said smiling at her fellow actresses and friends.

Nodding her head, Susan laid a warm hand on her shoulder. “Of course. I'd never not come. And if it gives Robert a chance to gush about his baby girl and party a bit, all the better.”

This declaration was followed by laughter which caused the men to join their partners again.

“Whatever did you tell these lovely creatures, my darling dear?” Robert asked, earning chuckles from all of his co-stars and friends.

Susan kissed his cheek softly and smiled at her husband. “Just how much of a sweetheart you are.”

“Of course I am, I'm doing everything for you, my heart.” he said with a grin and went over to Kate, to give her into a hug. “Congratulation darling. You know he is going to stick a real one on that finger soon.”

Laughing softly, the blonde nodded her head and thanked the brunet actor. Seeing her parents and Sebastian's family talking, she felt the warmth spread through her, which her baby must have felt, too, as he kicked against her hand that laid on her belly.

The native Romanian had walked up to her, slinging his arms around her middle and kissed her cheek. “Are you all right darling?”

“Of course.” the stylist said, leaning back against his chest.

The brunet put his hands under hers and felt his son kick against them. He smiled down at Kate and brushed her blonde hair away, putting his chin on her shoulder. “I think he knows that I'm here.”

“That he does. Always.”

**///////////////////**

“Babe, when do we need to be at the church?” Sebastian asked as he put on his black tie.

It was the day of Scarlett's wedding, taking place in Philipsburg, Montana. All had been excited to finally see their friend getting married.

Kate just walked out of the bathroom of their hotel room and finished the last touches of her outfit. She was dressed in a deep yellow jumpsuit with a layered top, accented with golden jewelry and nude pumps, her roots were now growing out and her hair was done in an elegant wavy style. “She said we needed to be there at three o'clock. That's when the church starts.”

It was now only half an hour until then and they would need about twenty minutes from the hotel to the church.

“How do you do it? You're getting ready faster than I and I'm a man.” Shaking his head, the brunet put his hands on her hips and kissed her softly.

Shrugging her shoulders, the stylist laughed softly and stroked her hands along his stubbly cheeks. “As far as I know, I'm still a woman, so that can be ruled out.”

“Of course. Let's get going.” the Romanian said and grabbed his suit jacket, before they left the room together.

A short while later everyone had gathered inside the large building and waited for the ceremony to start. As Kate hadn't fit in any of the dresses Scarlett had chosen, the blonde actress had opted to go with the color of her jumpsuit and let her dress in it comfortably. Gripping the flowers tightly in her left and her arm wound fiercely around Sebastian's arm. She could see the white flowers decorating the inside of the church and the pale ribbons along the benches.

“Are you okay?” he asked, turning towards her as the music started and the procession down the isle began.

The blonde only nodded her head, looking straight ahead, but smiled none the less as she saw Romain standing there waiting for his bride.

Once they had all taken their rightful place, the music changed and in walked Scarlett at the arm of her father. She was a sight to behold and Kate could here the French journalist gasp softly as he saw her for the first time.

She was dressed in a long flowing with lace dress with three-quarter sleeves and a slight train. Her blonde hair was done in an elaborate bun with white flowers weaved into the curly tresses. When the actress finally stood beside her husband-to-be she had tears gathering in her eyes.

The ceremony was beautiful and the blonde more often then not found the eyes of Sebastian, sending sweet smiles and loving looks at him. After both Romain and Scarlett spoke their 'I do's' the church erupted in cheers, when the journalist finally kissed his wife. Together with the married couple the guests walked outside and threw the flower petals at them, congratulating their two friends.

After the important pictures were taken, Scarlett, Romain, their families, friends and guests left to the reception party at the hotel they were all staying at, hosting it in the large backyard.

The garden and pavilion, too, were decorated with white flowers and ribbons. Small light bulbs hung around the trees illuminating the area as if it were fireflies. Before they all finally were able to sit down, the Best Man and Matron of Honor started the round of congratulations.

“Congratulations. It was such a wonderful wedding.” Kate said, pulling the bride into a tight hug and moved on to Romain when it was finally Sebastian's and her turn.

Smiling the couple thanked them and the brunet put his arms around the blonde's waist leading her over to their table, knowing she was currently dead on her feet. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Uh...sure, can you get me some water and orange juice?” she asked pulling off her heels and wiggling her toes to get out the tension from standing on them too long.

The native Romanian nodded his head and went over to the bar to get their drinks. On the way there he was making up his plans to take his girlfriend on a nice trip, maybe to Hawaii. He was thinking that she needed all the time to relax and soak up the sun she could get, before it was too late when the baby was born.

Grabbing the two glasses once their drinks were done, he turned and walked back to the table where Kate was sitting watching as the other guests went to their seats. She smiled at him as he returned and held onto his hand once the brunet sat down, too.

“Have I told you that I love you?” she asked looking into his clear blue eyes.

Sebastian shook his head and kissed her softly. “I think you mentioned it, but it's still nice to hear it once in a while.”

Gasping, she hit his shoulder lightly, wincing a bit as it reverberated in her hand. “You can be really mean, you know. I'm pregnant and very sensitive.”

“I know. I'm sorry. Thought a joke couldn't hurt. I love you, too.” he said, pulling Kate's body closer and brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Only a short time later the DJ announced that it was time for Scarlett's and Romain's first dance. They walked up to the stage that was put in the middle of the garden. Before everyone had been seated, the blonde actress had changed out of her long dress and downed a shorter cream colored knee-length dress. She said it would be easier to move in, when Kate and her had gone to look at the clothes for the reception and the wedding.

The stylist and her boyfriend watched as the couple danced to Elvis Presley's 'Can't help falling in love'. Both had a smile on their face and swayed to the music. As finally the parents of both Scarlett and Romain moved to the stage, joining their children.

The brunet looked at her with a smile, clasping her hand in his own and leading the blonde to the floor, seeing as Chris and Olivia were there, too, as were Robert and Susan. He held her right hand in his own left hand, putting the other on her back, pulling her close with her belly resting against his own.

The song changed and Kate could hear the first tunes of Tracy Chapman's 'The Promise'. She had always been a fan of the classics and couldn't help singing along with the lyrics. Closing her eyes, she laid her head against Sebastian's shoulder as good as possible with her pregnancy getting in the way.

He kissed her temple softly, tightening his hold on her. “Will you promise me that this is going to be real? What she is singing about?”

“Yes. It goes without question.” she said, sealing his lips with her own, the noises in the background fading, with only them left in their warm embrace.

**////////////////////////**

“Have I told you, that my parents are going to move to the US?” she asked as they sat out on their rooftop garden, enjoying the sun that morning.

Sebastian shook his head, as he sipped his coffee and took a bite of the scrambled eggs he cooked that morning. “No. Will they live here? In New York I mean?”

“Probably. Mom said she wanted to be close by. So either in the city or a bit on the outskirts where it isn't as busy.” the blonde replied, munching away on her cereals.

The brunet smiled, knowing it was one less burden for his girlfriend to bear. She had missed her parents dearly when they couldn't be there for important things and it took a toll on her own health, too. He had already known that both were retired and had saved a lot of money to be able to be close to their only daughter.

And then the blonde let out a long sigh, pushing her bowl away from her. She lightly rubbed her belly through the fabric of her shirt with a soft wince and pulled her shorts down a bit to relieve the tension. Sebastian saw it and frowned at his girlfriend, instantly becoming alerted by her action.

“What's wrong?”

Kate shook her head softly. “The little one just kicked really hard against my rib.”

“Are you already done with your breakfast? You haven't eaten much, scumpete*.” he asked taking a closer look at her.

Letting out another sigh, she stood up and walked over to the balcony looking out to the city. “Why can't you leave it be, Sebastian? You heard what Dr. Adams said. Everything is okay and the Peanut is alright, too.”

“I can't leave it, because I care. Dr. Adams told me that even though it was fine, you're weight is still on the bottom limit. She said it was important for your health and the baby's that you would get enough nutrients.” he said.

Groaning lightly, the blonde looked over at the native Romanian with red, glossy eyes. “I thought you'd understand how I feel about it. Everyone's going to scrutinize me. The magazines and all those TV shows. All the models and actresses weigh less than I and are pregnant, too.”

“And I fell in love with you because you were different and would bend the rules of Hollywood. I want you to be healthy and not skinny and sick.” he said walking over to the stylist, wanting to lay his arms around her.

But the blonde would have none of it. She swiftly moved away from her boyfriend, holding back the tears that threatened to fall and went inside their home. There was the need to be alone for a while and the best place would be in her own office pouring over the client list that had gotten longer every day.

“Fuck!” Sebastian screamed, hitting the top of the balcony fence with his fist, getting all the frustration out that had been building slowly whenever the topic of Kate's eating habits came up. He raked his fingers through his dark hair and looked out over the city. There was something terribly wrong.

It hadn't been the first time that they had a quarrel. Usually it would end with them laying in bed, cuddling and apologizing. But today seemed different. She had talked about the media talking bad about her. Could it be that something had come up?

Looking down at Knox, his Aussie puppy and Bucky and Ginger, their two kittens. “Don't look at me like that. I don't know what's going on with your mommy.”

The three pets left the rooftop garden and the brunet let out a sigh. Dealing with Kate had been hard before, always convincing her, that she was beautiful, but with her hormones all over the place, it was a hell of a lot more work. He was afraid, that, if she didn't look after herself better, she would end up hurting not only herself but their baby, too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, but it was a bit difficult. Hope you will still like it anyway. I also want to thank Lovelost, NikiEvans and writergal76 for bookmarking and EnchantressofAsgard and other guests for their Kudos. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much.
> 
> Translation:  
> Scumpete - Sweetheart
> 
> Outfits:  
> Central Park Walk - http://www.polyvore.com/walk_in_park/set?id=165605291  
> Dinner at Gabriela and Frank's - http://www.polyvore.com/dinner_at_parents/set?id=166546212#fans
> 
> Song:  
> Yiruma - River Flows in You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXO2O9KVMUw

**Chapter 20**

Kate leaned back in her seat and looked at the pictures standing on her desk. She had taken it a couple weeks earlier showing Sebastian relaxing on the couch together with Knox, Bucky and Ginger. Feeling the tears in her eyes the blonde let out a long sigh, reaching for her phone.

This time the only one that could help her, was her mother. The young woman dialed and waited until one of her parents would pick up the phone.

“Katie, darling?”

Sniffing softly, the blonde closed her eyes. “Hey mom.”

“What's wrong, honey? And don't try to deny it. I can hear it in your voice.” Susanne said, knowing her daughter would tell her everything was all right until she finally gave in and talked about her problems.

Brushing the tears away that had escaped her eyes, Katherine proceeded to tell her about the fights with Sebastian. “I know he only means well, but I'm so afraid of having to go through all that a second time. It was hard enough the first time.”

“Darling, listen to me. We all have your back. There is no one here to judge you. Sebastian is with you all the way and he will be with you no matter what the press says about you. I saw him at the birthdays you celebrated and he loves you. So much. And he loves the baby. If only you could see what we all saw.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde rubbed her belly softly, feeling her son kick against her hand. “I do see it. It's complicated, sometimes I think everything is going bad at once. We had such a great time and then I go and ruin it.”

“Oh sweetheart, you didn't. Just go and talk with him. Tell Sebastian what you're afraid of, he will understand.”

Nodding her head, even though her mother couldn't see her, Kate thanked her and said her good byes to Susanne. With another sigh she got up and went back to the living room, seeing their puppy and kittens laying on the big cushion Sebastian had bought for them.

“Where's your daddy, huh?” she asked stroking Knox behind the ears.

The clearing of a throat behind her let the young woman turn around with a start. Sebastian stood there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, making his biceps bulge out of the shirt he wore. Kate swallowed hard as she saw him there.

Slowly she got up and kept her eyes trained on the brunet, not wanting to miss any sudden change he might go through. The stylist knew that she had hurt him badly that morning when she refused to talk, but she hated that he would always start the argument about how she weighed less than was good for her during the pregnancy.

“Sebastian.” she started softly, taking a step closer to her boyfriend and put her hands on his arms, feeling the muscles contracting underneath the skin. “I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I just, I really don't know what's going on.”

Sighing the actor uncrossed his arms, softly putting them on her cheeks, his thumbs stroking over her cheekbones. “Babe, I know you had a tough time before, and I can understand how you must feel right now. But I promise you that I'm with you every step of the way and I won't leave you if you have a few more pounds on your ribs. I'll be happy if you are healthy and happy and wouldn't always try to please people that give a fuck about how you feel.”

“But the press. It will be bad publicity” Kate started but Sebastian interrupted her, not wanting to hear another word.

“Fuck the press. I'm not listening to them about how you should look. I know what's good for you and that is not the skinny size zero look that every woman in Hollywood is pressured to have.” he told her kissing the blonde soundly on her lips. “I love you, so much scumpete*.”

Sniffling loudly, she launched herself into his arms, feeling them wind tightly around her torso. “I love you, too. I'm sorry for being such a bitch all the time.”

“You're not, babe. You're hormonal, but now we got to stop with all this cursing or our son will come into this world and his first word will be 'Fuck' or 'Bitch'.”

Hearing the brunet say that, Kate couldn't help the giggles that left her. She leaned up on her tip toes, kissing her boyfriend again, a smile grazing her lips as they both felt their son kicking against her belly.

“Was that a 'Thank you Mommy and Daddy for loving each other again' kick?” Sebastian asked, putting his hand where the baby was supposedly laying right now.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders with a smile. “It could be possible.”

“Why don't we go to the park. The weather is quite nice and I think it would be good for Knox, too.” he said, grinning as the dog perked his ear at hearing his name.

Kate patted his head, before she turned to the brunet. “Just let me get dressed and we can leave, all right?”

“Sure, as long as you get back rather sooner than later, everything should be good.” he told her, earning him a soft shove from his grilfriend.

Snorting at his words, the younger woman left for her room, changing into a gray draped skirt, a white shirt with her belly band underneath and a light brown chunky knit cardigan. She slipped into her flip flops and walked back to the Romanian and their puppy, while Bucky and Ginger stayed on the bed sleeping.

“You ready to get out?” he asked as he saw her standing in the foyer.

Nodding her head, Kate grabbed Knox' leash and linked hands with Sebastian, smiling up at her boyfriend. Together they walked out of their home and over to the elevator that would take them done to the entrance of their building.

“My mom asked if we'd come over for dinner tonight? You up for that?”

Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek. “Of course. I love being there. You're mom's cooking is so great and I love listening to Frank's stories. But you know what's best when we go there?”

“No, what?” he asked looking down at the blonde.

She gazed deeply into his blue eyes, seeing the different hues swirl in them. “I love when you play the piano. And the Peanut likes listening to it, too.”

The actor watched his girlfriend, seeing her natural beauty coming back as she became the carefree woman again, he had met all those months ago.

“I love your natural look.” he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

Blushing softly, Kate pushed a lock that had escaped her braid out of her face and looked down at her hand resting on her belly. Seeing her cheeks colored in the slight flush, the Romanian couldn't help himself and lean down, sealing his lips with his own.

The elevator dinged and both sprang apart, the red blush on the blondes face now more prominent than before. Sebastian held out his hand and linked his fingers with hers, leading her out to Central Park.

Knox was happy to get out again, jumping around in the large greenery. But he wasn't the only one. Kate could see the paparazzi circling them from far away, taking pictures of their normal day-to-day life.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” the dark haired actor asked, softly brushing the skin on the back of her hand.

The stylist nodded her head, smiling at her boyfriend. “It's all good. I'm just a bit nervous with the photographers out here, too.”

“Oh baby, everything is going to be okay.” he told her, taking her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumb.

She gave him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek, throwing her arms around his neck. “I love you, baby.”

**//////////**

“Oh dear, it's so good to see you again.” Gabriela said, pulling the young woman into her arms, feeling the protruding belly through the soft fabric of her shirt.

Kate smiled, patting Sebastian's mother's back softly. “I'm so glad you invited us over. I brought cake, I hope this is all right.”

“Darling, you shouldn't have, but thank you anyway. Frank is excited to see you, too. He misses his grandchild.” the Romanian woman said, smiling softly as they watched the exchange between Sebastian and his stepfather.

The blonde patted her belly after she put the strawberry cheesecake down, that she had made for their family dinner. “It's not even born yet and he already won't want to leave the baby.”

“It's how fathers are, let alone when you're having a boy.” she said, patting Katherine's hand.

Together the two women walked over to their men, exchanging a smile with them. Frank grinned as he saw his future daughter-in-law and pulled her into a tight hug. “My darling Kate. How is the little bean?”

“Frank, the baby is fine, everything as it should be. My doctor said that he was just as he should be.” the blonde said, feeling his hands softly stroking over her pregnant belly.

She knew he needed the contact and him being family and the future grandfather of their child, she didn't mind at all. Over his shoulder the young woman saw Sebastian lightly roll his eyes at Frank's words.

He stood next to her and gave the older man a mock stern look. “Do you think I'm not looking after my girl?”

“Never said that, son.” the older man said, grinning at his stepson, as his wife came up to them after putting Kate's cake away in the fridge.

Gabriela just shook her head and put her arms around her husband, kissing his cheek. “Let them be.”

“What about the food, is it nearly done?” he asked, looking expectantly at her, but was only rewarded by a shake of the head.

“Why don't you play something for us, Sebastian. I know that Katherine loves hearing it.” his mother said and pointed over to the sitting room where the piano stood.

Having a musician as mother, the actor was bound to learn an instrument, and the Romanian woman had been right. The blonde settled next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder as he started playing 'River flows in You', one of Kate's favorites.

She stroked her belly, feeling their son kicking against her hands as he listened to his father play. Usually the baby was only active when Sebastian talked to him or played music for him.

Frank sat down in the chair across from them and smiled. “So Kate, darling. How's the little bean?”

And there was the moment everyone's been waiting for. His Alzheimer was back today, making him ask most of his questions again.

“Everything's fine Frank. The baby is just as he should be.” the younger woman said, as she felt the tension return to Sebastian's shoulders.

“Oh, that is wonderful to hear. He's going to be a wonderful boy, just like Seb was.” the older man said, holding tightly onto his wife's hand, that lay on his shoulder.

Smiling at the elder couple, Kate turned to her boyfriend, grasping his hand, that stopped moving over the keys and linked their fingers.

Having worked with lots of older customers, she was used to them not remembering things and telling stories three or four times during their visit, but having someone with this illness in the family, was harder than anything she ever experienced.

Sebastian looked down at his girlfriend, seeing her watery smile, as she told him with just a look that she would always support him and be there for his family, even if Frank couldn't remember her once he would get worse. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so, not just because she was the mother of his child, but because he knew she would stay by his side in every way possible.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update for you. I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to write more, but I was a bit stuck on the idea. Thank you to all my reader and to the guests that left their kudos as well as a big thanks to Aniram and starryeyes59 for bookmarking. This really means a lot. Sorry if it's a bit short, I will try to write more in the next chapter.
> 
> Outfit:
> 
> Shopping - http://www.polyvore.com/shopping_with_parents/set?id=167622069
> 
> Song:  
> It don't mean a thing - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG71yD8UUbE

**Chapter 21**

“Ugh. I'm so hot.” Kate groaned as she laid on their bed in only a singlet that covered her larger belly. She was experiencing the unfortunate stages of pregnancy – her feet were swollen from the water in her legs and she constantly felt warm, even Sebastian's body heat was too much for her, although it was rather chilly with November approaching New York.

The dark haired actor stroked the skin of her tummy, feeling his son move around constantly. “You are hot, babe, I can't get enough of you.”

Reaching over she pushed against his shoulder, making him lay flat on his back, even though she knew, that he was making fun of her situation. The blonde couldn't help the smile that turned up on her lips.

“You're an ass.” she told him, but then turned to her boyfriend, who had closed his eyes against the light from the television mounted in the corner of their bedroom. “Babe?”

With one eye opened, the brunet let out a groan and turned his head toward her voice. “What?”

“Could you go and get me some ice cream?” Kate asked, softly rubbing his shoulder and kissing the strong muscle on his neck.

She knew that Sebastian hadn't had it easy with her and the pregnancy, but he always was there for her, giving her something to lean on and supporting her all the way. The native Romanian stood from the bed with a sigh and went into their kitchen, with Knox following closely behind him.

Yawning loudly, he stood in front of the freezer, scratching his stubbly chin and searched for the box with the favored contents. Grabbing two spoons from the drawer, before he turned and went back to the bedroom.

Kate laid there, the kittens curled up by her side, nuzzling the skin of her belly, where he could see his sons form moving in her womb. Smiling softly, the brunet sat down, making the mattress dip on his side, which caused the blonde to stir again.

She mumbled slightly, before she moved and looked up at her boyfriend. Sebastian leaned over and kissed her softly, still holding the ice cream box in his hand and the spoons in the other.

“I brought you the ice cream.” he spoke against her lips, feeling her own move upward into a smile.

Putting her arms around his neck, the stylist kissed him again, thanking the dark haired actor for doing that. “You. Are. My. Hero.”

“And here I thought you would say that Bucky was a villain.” he told her, opening the can for Katherine.

Shaking her head, her highlighted hair flying about, she took a spoon from him and started shoveling the cold candy into her mouth. “No, he is as much a victim in this as any other victim of Hydra.”

“Good to know you got my back.”

With a grin, his girlfriend reached up and kissed him. Forgetting that she still had some ice cream on the spoon, the stickiness dropped on his torso, earning a loud groan from the actor.

“Shit, that's cold.” he mumbled, reaching down to brush it off.

But Kate was already there, licking melted ice cream from his chest and abs.

“Babe, please stop. We're both tired.” Groaning, Sebastian moved the cold tub away from the bed and put it on the ground. “Let's sleep, darling.”

Pouting, the blonde let out a sigh and turned on her back, taking the remote and shut off the television. “Can we at least cuddle?”

“Of course, babe. Just let me get the ice cream back in the freezer.” the brunet stood up and put the frozen candy back into it's rightful place.

He couldn't help the grin that stole it's way on his lips, when he thought about her being horny all the time. Laughing to himself, Sebastian rubbed a dish towel across his chest, where still the sticky mess from the ice cream was.

“Babe!” she called from the bedroom, making the actor roll his eyes.

The brunet went back and saw her sprawled across the bed, the sheets pushed down to the foot and her pregnancy pillow under her belly. “What's wrong?”

“Could you rub my back? The Peanut hit his foot in my kidneys.”

Nodding his head, Sebastian moved behind her and put his hands on her lower back, softly kneading the flesh there. “Tell me if it's too hard.”

“You're doing a great job, babe. You did it before at the classes, so don't worry so much.”

Kissing the side of her neck, he pulled her closer, still letting his hand roam about her back while his free hand rubbed soft circles on her belly, feeling the baby kick against his palm. “My mother asked me if your parents and you would like to go out for a little shopping tour with us.”

“Sure. I think mum and dad will like it. To see the good places of the city, you know.” Kate mumbled softly, before she took his hand in her own, resting them clasped together on her bump.

Hearing her breathing even out the actor let her be and snuggled back down, burying his face in her hair, taking a deep breath of her fruit flavored hair.

**///////**

The next morning, Sebastian was still in bed, not knowing what had woken him up, as he had his day off from training or any work at a movie set. He closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use.

And then he heard it. Knox barking over the music that played in their home, something that he not often listened to.

Getting out of the bed, the brunet made his way toward the kitchen, where he heard his girlfriend singing and their dog barking along, while both cats laid on the small bench under the window, sleeping.

_“It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_   
_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_   
_It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing_   
_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_

_It makes no difference_   
_If it's sweet or hot_   
_Just give that rhythm_   
_Everything you've got”_

He grinned, seeing Kate dancing around the kitchen with the spatula acting as a microphone. She was absolutely oblivious and Sebastian enjoyed the show, seeing her being so carefree today.

_“It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_   
_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_   
_It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing_   
_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_

_It makes no difference_   
_If it's sweet or hot_   
_Just give that rhythm_   
_Everything you've got”_

Finishing the verse, the blonde turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there with a large smile on his handsome face.

“I...You...I thought you were asleep.” she mumbled moving back to the pancakes sizzling on the oven.

He chuckled and walked over to her, placing his hands over her belly, feeling his child kick underneath the skin. “I woke up when I heard you singing. And I smelled breakfast.”

“Of course. The food got you out of the bed.” she said, finishing the pancakes and moving the hot pan to the sink, letting it cool off.

Sebastian grinned, helping Kate set the table, before they sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. They mostly ate in silence, enjoying them just being there together. He reached out and took her hand, brushing his thumb over the back of hers. She smiled and leaned to the side, kissing his cheek.

**/////**

“Now darling, have you already thought about names?” Kate's mother asked, as they walked down the isles together with Gabriela.

Smiling, the blonde grabbed one of the onesies with a 'Happy Pre-Father's Day' wish on it. “Yes, we did. And we already got one, but I won't kiss and tell.”

“Katherine, that is very mean of you.” Susanne smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek, before Sebastian's mother and her went in a different directions in the store.

The native Romanian walked up, seeing his girlfriend grin at both their mothers and pulled her back into his arms. “What's got you all giddy and laughing?”

“My mother wanted to know about the name we chose for Peanut.” she said, showing him a different onesie, as she wanted the first one to be a surprise for him, laying it on her belly over the her gray sweater and modeling it for the father-to-be.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her softly, nodding at her choice. “Did you tell them.”

“Nope, they got to wait some more for it.”

He 'oohed' at her with a slight pout. “Burn. You can be really cruel if you want to.”

Nodding her head, the blonde put her arms around the actor's neck, smiling as he put his hands on her belly, feeling his son kick against his palms. “I know but they will have to wait until it's finalized.”

“Yes, what do you think about this?” he asked holding up a small jacket with a big red star on the front reminding him of his role as the Winter Soldier.

With a brighter smile the young stylist grabbed his head softly, pouring all her love into the kiss she laid on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait, but here is another chapter. Thank you all for reading, your Kudos and bookmarks, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Outfit:
> 
> BabyShower: http://www.polyvore.com/baby_shower/set?id=167670275  
> Masquared Ball: http://www.polyvore.com/wonderland_at_unicef_ball/set?id=164793766

**Chapter 22**

 

“You need to close your eyes, sweety.” Liv told her and pulled her along to sit down.

It probably was the couch in their living room, judging by the mountain of pillows that were at her back. She smoothed out the purple dress she wore and leaned back against the cushions. As she had worked all day, the blonde pushed off her heels with her feet and let out a soft groan, as she wiggled her toes, feeling the bones pop a bit.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” her friend asked, sounding a bit further away and Kate nodded her head, her hands still covering her closed eyes.

She heard a loud call of 'Surprise' and felt her eyes shoot open at the many voices in the room. Blinking, the young woman saw all of her female friends standing there, together with Sebastian's and her mother.

“Oh my god.” she breathed and felt the tears sting her eyes. Fucking hormones.

Laughing softly, the blonde saw packed presents, a lot of them, and various sweets all put on the many counters in their living space. “You did all this?”

The two mothers and Liv sat down with her on the couch and smiled, nodding their heads. “We thought you needed a real baby shower and so, we all organized it, but the other girls just came along. You know how they like to eat and drink and party.”

Laughing softly, the blonde pulled her friend into a tight embrace, before she kissed the cheeks of Gabriela and Susanne.

“Now, that was a really good surprise. Thank you guys for coming today. But now I think we should start with these cupcakes, because I'm getting really hungry.”

All the women in the room giggled and walked up to them. Susan and Scarlett were the first to walk up to her, hugging her tightly. Then came Elsa and Cobie, and after that there was Emma, Margarita and Sheletta, Anthony's girlfriend.

“We brought you a few necessities, that your little prince will need, once he's born.” Susan said and gave her a small package.

Kate opened it and saw a black onesie with 'Sorry ladies, my daddy is definitely taken'. “Thank you, he will definitely wear this, so I won't have to ward off the women that run after Sebastian.”

The little party went on for hours with lots of presents, including diapers and clothes for the baby, a baby stroller from her future in-laws and a bassinet from her parents. They had a few games, even a bet what Sebastian and her were going to name their child and the blonde had to laugh at their suggestions, after all they were no Kim and Kayne, so she told them it would be nothing fancy. Another game, which was Olivia's idea, was to create their own onesies for Kate's baby. Each of them would get a white one and they could design it like they wanted, so it would be a unique in it's own right.

After a long day, Sebastian came home and grinned as he saw all the women gathered around his girlfriend, gushing about the ultrasound pictures, as it was the only thing they could see of their baby. He walked over and leaned over the back of the couch, laying his arms on Kate's shoulders, before he decided to join in on the little party.

She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness. “Hey, how was the meeting?”

“It was good. We're working on the set-up for the 24 Hour Play on Broadway.” he told her, sitting down next to the young woman and kissing her temple.

Scarlett looked over at the couple and wagged her finger at her co-star, as she saw him nearly pulling the stylist on his lap. “Ah, you know that this is supposed to be for women only, right?”

“Oh come on, Scar, I played a gay guy, I can totally do the woman part.” the actor said and started doing his best impression of a gay man gushing over babies and what not.

But finally it was time for her friends to leave, although she was a bit sad, Kate was glad that she would be able to just get out of the dress, as comfy as it was, and lay down on the couch with her boyfriend in nothing but sweats and an old shirt of his.

They all said their good-byes and the blonde leaned against the closed door, taking a deep breath. “I just want to go and do nothing right now.”

The dark haired Romanian walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Smiling softly down at his girlfriend, he brushed the curled hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly. “How's the Peanut?”

“Very active, now that you're here. He slept through all these amazing things, but now that I want to lay down he decided to play ball with my kidneys.” Kate told him with a wince, as their baby kicked her hard in the side, even Sebastian could feel it.

“Come on. We'll lay on the bed and I'll have a very long talk with my son now.”

Grinning, the blonde nodded her head and put her arms around his with a shriek, when the actor suddenly swept her up and carried her towards their bedroom, not caring as she told him, that she now was too heavy, which was totally overrated. He had carried her before she was pregnant and she now weight only a little bit more.

“I love you.” Kate said, staring up at Sebastian and tracing her fingers over his profile, while he still had her in his arms.

“Love you, too, scumpete*.”

//////////////////

“Oh my god, darling, this looks so amazing.” Margarita gushed, as she looked at herself in the mirror of Kate's shop.

The young woman would attend the Find Wonderland at UNICEF Ball, too, and as she had already worked with Sebastian's girlfriend, the native Russian wanted let her work the wonders again.

The blonde had decided to dress her in a black jumpsuit with a sheer top and a black knee-length coat to cover it, so it would be sexy but still modest so as not to show too much. Her dark blonde curls were swept back in a curly up do and would only slightly peek out from behind the mask Margarita had chosen. It was a black cat face mask with a golden elaborate lace trim along the eyes and around the mask.

“I'm glad you liked it, Rita.” Kate had taken to calling the actress by that name, as she didn't want to call her 'Marge' all the time and she thought the nickname sounded a whole lot better in her opinion.

Pulling the stylist into her arms, she nodded her head and stroked the back of the younger woman. “It is amazing, really. I'm so glad I decided to work with you now. You just know what I like and what is a good look for me.”

“Thank you. We make a good team, you and I.” Kate joked and rubbed her belly with a slight wince.

The curly haired woman saw it and laid her hand on the young stylists arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, the little man is just so active right now.”

She knew, she should have told her friend what was really going on, but Kate didn't want to leave her boyfriend to go there alone. They already had so many people thinking it was a on-off relationship.

“Don't worry, I'll just lay down for a bit, before we leave tonight. I think he might feel my anxiousness, too.” she said with a wink and walked her friend out to the door of her shop.

Once Margarita had left, she went back to clean up what she had used, before she was ready to head out. Just as the young woman was putting her brushes away, the bell over the door chimed, making her look up. There stood her boyfriends, grocery and clothes bags in hand and his usual smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, I didn't know you'd come here.”

Shrugging his shoulders as good as possible, the actor leaned in and kissed her lips softly. “I was in the area. We needed a few thing and I had to get my tux, too, and I thought, why not get my beautiful girlfriend to walk with me, so she can tell me all about this really happy actress, that just left her shop.”

Giggling softly, the young woman brushed her fingers over his cheek, feeling the slight hollow beneath his bones. Since he wasn't as buff for his current role, his face had slimmed down, too.

“Come on, Mr. Stan, let's get these things home and I tell you what I did to Rita, while she was here.”

Kate wanted to reach for the grocery bags, but Sebastian pulled them out of her reach, instead holding out the clothing bag for her. “I don't want you to carry that. It's too heavy.”

Sighing, she took it and followed him out, grabbing her own bag on the way and closed the shop for the day. She never liked it, when she wasn't allowed to do these things, but she also knew, that the actor was only concerned for her well being and wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to her and the baby.

//////////////////

Kate smoothed down the gray satin top of her outfit for the UNICEF Masquerade Ball. She had chosen black slacks and a light blue cropped lace jacket to ward off the light chill of the night. Inside it would be a stifling heat, with her being pregnant even more, but walking down the green carpet would be colder.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” Sebastian commented, sweeping on of her locks, that had fallen over her shoulder, back where it belonged.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing the inside of his palm, so she could be distracted from the things that would take place only a few minutes from now. “Thank you, but it's not helping that I'm still nervous.”

“I'm with you, all the way. And we only have to answer a few questions, before we can get inside.”

Nodding her head, Kate watched as their car rolled to a stop outside the Marquee, signaling their arrival. “I know.”

“Come on, let's get this show on the road.” he said and reached for her hand, helping his girlfriend out of the car.

Her heels clicked slightly on the pavement as they made their way to the green carpet, where some of the photographers were already waiting for them. As it was a masquerade ball, both had brought their masks, while Sebastian's was a simple blue one, Kate had opted to go with a black Italian mask, which had a phoenix in lace detail on the right side and a few rhinestones over the solid part of the mask.

Linking their fingers together, the couple made their way down the line of photographers and did a few interviews before going inside.

Kate could see Margarita behind them, smiling at them from behind her mask. Sebastian put his arm around her waist and pulled off his mask, showing all the smile that was hidden behind the blue plastic.

“Mr. Stan. Ms. Ludwig. Please a quick interview over here.” one of the reporters called and they walked down the line to her.

Taking off her mask, too, the blonde smiled at the young woman standing there, putting her microphone up. “So first off, how are you guys doing?”

“Oh, it's great here really. I always love dressing up, especially on Halloween, so it's nice to do something good at the same time and to be part of all this.” Kate said, smiling at the camera.

Nodding, the brunet reporter turned to Sebastian, asking him about some of his projects, when Margarita walked up to the blonde, pulling her mask up and kissing her cheek. The young woman moved away a bit and smiled at her friend.

“You're looking good.” she commented, taking in the outfit in the perfect light of the evening.

“Of course. I had a good consulting this morning.”

Laughing lightly, the two women embraced and turned back to where Sebastian was still doing his interview. The reporter saw them together and waved at them, hoping to get to talk to the actress, too.

“Ms. Levieva, you're looking immaculate tonight.”

Smiling, the dark blonde turned to Kate, pulling her slightly smaller body into her side. “This is all thanks to Kate. She does an incredible job with all of this. Ever since I met her at Taylor Schilling's party I turned to her, when I needed help with an outfit and so far it was always a great choice of hers.”

Mouthing a 'Thank you' the blonde blushed and leaned back into Sebastian, who pulled her close to his own body. Finishing the interview, the three of them went inside, Kate thanking the heavens for finally getting out of these shoes.

She wanted to look good for her boyfriend and for the press at the same time.

“You all right, scumpete?”

The actor was concerned, that she would have problems with being up all day and there on the charity ball, but the stylist shook her head.

“I know what you're thinking, I'm good. I just need to sit down and get these shoes off of m feet.”

A soft laugh sounded beside them, and the couple turned to look at Margarita, who was giggling at them both. “You guys are so cute together.”

“You wouldn't say that, if you had to get up in the middle of the night and satisfy her cravings.”

Reaching over and pulling his head to hers, Kate kissed him soundly, pouring all the love she felt for him into that one kiss. “I don't even know how I got so lucky.”

“We're both lucky. I love you too much, to leave you alone ever again.”

///////////////////

Breathing harshly, Sebastian rolled over onto his side, a smile covering his sweaty face. He reached out and brushed a stray lock from her face, kissing her softly.

“Ich liebe dich.” he whispered against her lips and felt Kate smiling as he used a phrase she often said to him.

He had gotten used to talking German for a bit, as had the blonde gotten used to talking Romanian. Both had agreed that they would teach their son all three languages, German, English and Romanian.

“Te iubesc.”

Turning, Kate moved so she was laid on his are chest, softly brushing her fingers over the tuft of hair that had grown back again. Now with the last few months approaching, she wanted to do nothing than cuddle up to Sebastian and stay in bed all day.

“Listen, I was thinking that we should get away from here for a bit. I wanted to show you where I grew up and then maybe relax a bit in Rome.”

“What about the events you're asked to go to?”

Smiling, the actor reached out and brushed a hand along her belly, feeling his son move inside. “That's all before we're going, we'll leave after Christmas, Chris, Liv, my family and yours want to come by to celebrate it. I just want to get you to see a different scenery. Just you and me.”

“Okay. I'd really love to see it.”

Pulling her closer to him, Sebastian brushed his lips across her forehead and used his legs to pull up the blanket, covering both of them with it. “You looked really nice, tonight.”

“Thank you.” Kate said, brushing her hand along his cheek and laying kisses on his jaw line. “I wanted to make you proud of me.”

Sighing, the actor stroked along her back. “I could never say, I wasn't proud of you. Ever since we started dating you have done things for me, that none thought were important. Like learning Romanian. My mother adores you and so do my friends. There could never be someone else for me.”

“Well if I hadn't ended up with you, I probably would have gone and asked Chris for a date.”

Feigning heartbreak, the native Romanian gave her an appalled look, but felt the corners of his mouth move up, when he heard her giggles. “Will asked me if you were up to meet him and the guys for dinner next weekend. And if you want, I got a few scenes to do downtown, maybe you could come by and meet the crew, too. Meryl already asked about you.”

“Really. I'd love to see Will again. And meet Meryl, too. I loved her in Mamma Mia, she was amazing.”

Laughing, Sebastian nodded his head. “Yeah she is. You'll love her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not posting it sooner, but my private life is crazy right now. So I still hope you'll like this one, even though it's short.
> 
> Outfit:
> 
> Out with Seb and Will - http://www.polyvore.com/out_with_will_malnati/set?id=177785218  
> Meeting Meryl - http://www.polyvore.com/on_set/set?id=175706900  
> Christmas Dinner - http://www.polyvore.com/christmas_dinner/set?id=165724404

**Chapter 23**

“Oh there she is.”

The actor grinned as he saw his girlfriend walk up to the set, with one of the security guys following closely behind her. The blonde, well more like brunette now, waddled up to him, a soft smile grazing her lips as she held the material of her long coat closed over her belly.

“Hi, baby.” he said, brushing his hands over her protruding stomach, before he kissed her softly. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Smiling into the second kiss, Kate put her hands on his cheeks, brushing along his soft skin there. “Hey, I hope I didn't come at a bad time.”

“Of course not. I'm glad you're here.”

The couple broke their embrace and turned when they heard someone calling Sebastian's name. Meryl Streep, the lead actress of 'Ricki and The Flash' walked over, her braids bouncing with every step and a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, you must be Katherine. Sebastian's been talking an awful lot about you and your baby.” she spoke and pulled Kate into her own arms. “It's so nice to meet you.”

“Same here, Ms. Streep. I have been a fan for a long time, but I won't start gushing about how good you were in your movies.”

Laughing, the actress put her arms around the younger woman and directed a grin towards the actor that played her son in the movie. “Please call me Meryl. And it is always nice to meet the family of the actors you're working with.”

Together they walked over to a small table near the catering station and sat down. Sebastian grabbed them a cup of coffee for Meryl and him and a tea for Kate.

“So darling tell me, how did you guys meet?”

“Oh, we met at an online dating side. I think we hit it off from the start, although we didn't plan on having a kid so soon in the relationship, but we managed.”

The actor put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. “You know I'm still shocked at seeing the Peanut whenever I'm with you at the doctors.”

“Yeah. You cried the first time when we found out we're going to have a boy.”

The blonde actress laughed, putting her hands on Sebastian and Kate's shoulder. “You guys are going to be amazing parents, I know that just by looking at you.”

////

“Will! It's so great to see you again. How have you been?” the brunette asked Sebastian's good friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

He grinned and kissed her cheek, a smile on his face. “I've been great. You know how the work is. But you look great. And Baz, as charming as ever.”

Sebastian grinned and patted his friends back with a laugh. “Don't start Will. We want to have a nice dinner with you before we're leaving.”

“What's going on?”

Kate smiled and grabbed the actors hand. “We're going on vacation after Christmas. I am so excited about it.”

“I bet. You guys need to get in all the sex you can get because once the baby's here, you won't get any.” Will commented, earning a light slap from the young woman sitting across from him. “Sorry, but seriously guys, this is going to change drastically, ya know. No more guy nights or girls nights, no more parties.”

Shaking his head the Romanian pulled his girlfriend into his side, kissing her temple, before he helped her out of the thick winter jacket she wore over her jeans and sweater.

“I'm going to show Kate, where I grew up and then we'll move on to Italy.”

Smiling, the fellow actor clapped his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. “I'm happy for you guys. But you never told me what you're going to have.”

“It's going to be a boy.” the actor said, a proud smile on his face, rubbing the large belly of his girlfriend.

“God damn, you wasted no time, huh?” Will told them, grinning and took a sip of his drink.

Shaking her head, the brunette shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position and laid her head on the Romanian's shoulder. “We didn't plan on it.”

“But it was the best thing that ever happened.” the dark haired actor returned, kissing her fondly, unaware of all the eyes and cameras in the bar pointing in their direction.

////

“Are you okay, darling? You look so pale.” Susanne asked her, seeing her daughter rubbing her belly softly.

Kate had been feeling the baby move and kick constantly and there was a slight discomfort in her lower belly, but she put it down to the stress of the day, having insisted on doing most of the cooking with only a bit of help from both their mothers while the men put up the tree in the living room.

Watching Sebastian look at the gigantic fir tree HE had insisted they have for Christmas and trying to find a good spot for a particular ornament he had in his hands, put a smile on her face, even though she wasn't feeling good.

Chris and Liv had to cancel as her family was coming to the States and wanted to celebrate with them, but she wasn't angry with her friend, knowing it wasn't often that the Swede's parents were coming to visit her, so it was just Sebastian's parents, her own, Sebastian and her celebrating Christmas together.

“Yeah, I'm just, you know moving around all day. The buddy in there is kinda heavy.”

Patting her arm softly, the brunette's mother gave her a pitying smile, knowing how it had been for her. “How about you get ready, while we finish up here and then you sit with the men, enjoy your own dotting on you.”

“Yeah, please let Seb know I'm changing. He's been afraid for me to leave the room without him coming with me.”

Laughing softly, her mother nodded her head and went back to Gabriela to help her with the rest of the food. Kate made her way to their bedroom, enjoying the silence in the otherwise noisy home with the men's booming voices and the mother's calling loudly from the kitchen.

Sighing, the brunette took the black altered dress out of the closet. She wanted to feel pretty for their dinner, so she had asked a friend to widen the skirt that she could fit her big belly inside the knee-length dress.

Pulling off the shirt and sweatpants she had been wearing during the day and threw them on the ground, making a mental note to put them into the washer first thing in the morning, before she put the dress on.

Reaching behind her, Kate felt for the zipper, trying to reach it, but it wasn't too easy and with the pain in her lower belly growing constantly, she had to leave it be. Just as she wanted to walk out the door and call for Sebastian, she saw him standing in the doorway, smiling down at her.

“Do you need some help, scumpete?” he asked, walking into the room.

Turning around, the brunette pulled her hair away, so the actor could reach her back, pulling the dress closed again. Smiling over her shoulder, once he had finished, she put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Sebastian's arms moved around her waist from behind, letting them rest on her large belly, where he felt his son moving about, kicking against his palms. “He's very active tonight.”

“Yes, he's as excited for Christmas as his father, even though he isn't born yet.”

Laughing loudly, the actor kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, his beard softly scratching her skin making his girlfriend giggle. “Let's get back to our folks. They're already waiting for the food.”

“Sure, I guess Frank and my father are probably starving.”

////

“Who wants dessert? I made Tiramisu?” Kate asked as she was about to get up from the dinner table.

Sebastian's parents as well as her own nodding their heads after they had finished the meal the young woman had prepared for the first Christmas dinner they shared in their relationship.

“Well dinner was spectacular and I guess we could all do with some dessert.” Frank commented with a grin, patting his bulging belly and looking at his companions around the table.

The brunette moved out of her seat smiling down at the actor who gave her a look that asked if she was really okay. She had been fidgeting in her seat through out the night and rubbing soothing circles on her belly, naturally giving him reason to be concerned.

Walking into the large kitchen area, Kate opened the fridge and pulled out the chilled sweetness, when she felt a sharp stab in her back. Crying out, she let go of the dish and watched helplessly as it smashed on the tiled floor.

Sebastian having heard the cry, sprang up from their following Knox's frantic barking. “Katie!”

With a groan, the young woman looked at her boyfriend from her hunched position the pain evident in her eyes. “I don't think these are Braxton Hicks anymore.”

The actor put his arms around her smaller form, helping her to straighten again when their parents entered the kitchen.

“Sebastian? What is going on?” Gabriela asked walking over to them, putting her hand on Kate's shoulder.

Her son looked up at her with tears stinging his eyes. “I think it's the baby.” he told her, wincing when the stylist cried out for a second time.

“Darling, how long have you had these pains?” Susanne questioned her daughter as her cry reduced itself to a loud groan.

“Since this morning.” the brunette bit out, feeling another contraction hit her. “I thought it was only a Braxton, but now it's really bad.”

Whimpering, she gripped Sebastian's hand and waited for the pain to subside. Katherine could only hope that it would really be Braxton Hicks, as it was too soon for their son to meet the world.

“We should get to the hospital. If you're really in labor I'm not sure we can help you.” her father commented and went out to the hallway, grabbing his coat. Both Sebastian and her nodded their heads and followed their parents.

The actor was holding onto her tightly, his knees shaking from the nerves running a hundred miles per hour. He had been so excited to meet their baby, but he knew it was too soon. Moving swiftly over to the coat rack, he helped Kate inside her warm winter jacket when she let out a soft gasp and they could all hear a splashing sound echoing around the hallway.

“I think it's the real thing now.” the brunette mumbled with a wince as she looked down seeing the puddle underneath her feet.

Sebastian pulled her away from there and ran his hand softly along the curve of her back. “It's gonna be okay, baby. We'll go to the hospital and then we'll wait what the doctor is saying.”


End file.
